


The Matchmaker

by Madamn_Resident



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Comedy, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Chris, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 78,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamn_Resident/pseuds/Madamn_Resident
Summary: “Then let’s perhaps make it a bit more interesting. Say you pair the guy up with the next person to turn that corner.” suggested Ada with a gesture of her hand and smiling like a cat that ate the canary.All the girls giggled in excitement as Claire pointed her nose high into the air and accepted the challenge. Jill only hoped that whoever turned that corner was a girl that was easy to talk to, not easily frightened or fragile to cutting words, and over all just perfect for someone like Wesker. But what they all got was someone totally unexpected.It was Leon Scott Kennedy.*Smut Chapter 30*





	1. The Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and it's unbeta'ed, so sorry for any mistakes!

The bell rang and students crowded through the halls of Raccoon High to get to next period. Jill filled her book bag with text books and notebook paper before closing her locker. She slung her bag over her shoulder and quickly hurried to her next class, English Literature. She slipped inside and took her seat next to her best friend Claire, who was busy chatting up Ada Wong.

As Jill settled down and got her utensils out, she caught some of the conversation going on between her girlfriends.

“Uh huh, do tell…” Ada was saying in a sultry tone. Jill smirked, knowing that Claire was at it again with the gossip.

“Well, I told Steve to tell her how he really feels. And so, after football practice I saw them by the bleachers together and after talking for like five minutes, she practically lunges at him and they started making out!” said Claire in a whisper, though it was hardly a whisper.

Jill shook her head at her friend’s antics.

“Playing match maker again?” Jill said, opening up her notebook and waiting for class to start.

“Oh you know me.” said Claire with a wink. “What’s sophomore year without love in the air?”

Ada laughed.

“Is there no one safe from your matchmaking prowess?” joked Ada.

“Nope.” said Claire in all her confidence and robust attitude.

Jill only scoffed.

“Oh please.” said Jill. “I highly doubt it.”

“Oh really?” said Claire, lifting a defining eyebrow. “Name one person who hasn’t ever been involved with someone else in our school.” she challenged.

Jill smirked but then paused a moment as she pondered the thought in her head. She gazed around the room, as if to spot the loners with signs on their heads.

“That’s what I thought.” said Claire victoriously. Ada chuckled and Jill frowned.

“Oh come on, that can’t be true.” Jill mumbled more to herself then to Claire but then the teacher was already standing in front of the class and demanding everyone’s attention.

“Alright, quiet down. Today’s lesson will be about American romanticism.”

Claire and Ada giggled under their breaths and Jill just rolled her eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

It was lunchtime and Claire and Ada were sitting at a table full of girls when Jill ran over and slammed her tray down, silencing any and all conversation that was going on.

“I’ve got it!” Jill proclaimed. Sheva raised an eyebrow.

“Got what?” questioned Sheva in confusion.

“Has she lost her mind?” asked Excella.

“No, no.” said Jill, quickly taking a seat. She looked at Claire and Ada. “I know people who’ve never been in a relationship.” she said, sounding like she won the game.

“Oh?” said Claire.

“Pray tell.” purred Ada.

Jill grew quiet then she looked around the cafeteria, scanning to make sure no one was close enough to hear them. She leaned forward.

“Albert Wesker.”

Realization dawned on all the girls’ faces before they erupted into laughter but then as if on cue a dark figure passed by them and they all went quiet and turned toward the person.

Albert Wesker was already gone before they could really get a glimpse of him. They watched his retreating back as he crossed the cafeteria and sat at a table in the very corner.

As always when Jill saw him, her heart would stop beating for a fraction of a second. Everyone knew who Wesker was despite his lack of courtesy. He had blond hair always neatly combed back, intense pale blue eyes that almost looked grey. He was tall and muscularly toned but a total science nerd. He had won every science lab fair in a variety of science competitions. And to top it off, he was a junior that already had scholarships for college once he graduated high school.

He was smart, but not at all charming. Numerous rude turndowns had given him his reputation of being the biggest prig in high school. Hence why he was still single. People had learned very quickly to keep their distance, least they want their pride to be severely damaged by his cruel insults and insensitive attitude.

“Is it wrong for me to think he’s attractive?” sighed Sheva, gazing dreamingly across the room.

“I thought you had a thing for Chris.” pointed out Jill.

“And what? I can’t appreciate a good looking body when I see one?” asked Sheva.

“He’s attractive, but he’s also an asshole.” said Excella, knowing firsthand from the abrasive rejection he gave her during last year’s homecoming. Jill laughed.

“No wonder he’s single.” said Ada.

“Doesn’t he get lonely?” asked Alexia.

“Everyone gets lonely, hon.” assured Claire.

“Not Wesker.” Sheva remarked.

“Especially Wesker.” said Claire. “Come on, have you ever seen that guy with anyone? He’s probably been single his entire life. He must be miserable.”

Suddenly Ada brightened up and gave her a smile.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea…” Ada drawled. “Why not use your special match making abilities to help the poor guy out?” asked Ada. Jill widened her eyes.

“No. Oh no you don’t. Claire-” began Jill, wanting to save her friend the embarrassment and damage to her ego later. But it was too late. Claire had already taken the bait.

“Hmm… I think you may be on to something. But it’d be far too easy for a pro like me.” said Claire. “Lonely guy who’s been alone his whole life… all I’d have to do was find him a girl equally geeky and lonely as he was.”

The table laughed and Jill exhaled a moment of reprieve for the save. But then Ada’s smile only broadened.

“Then let’s perhaps make it a bit more interesting. Say you pair the guy up with the next person to turn that corner.” suggested Ada with a gesture of her hand and smiling like a cat that ate the canary.

All the girls giggled in excitement as Claire pointed her nose high into the air and accepted the challenge. Jill only hoped that whoever turned that corner was a girl that was easy to talk to, not easily frightened or fragile to cutting words, and over all just perfect for someone like Wesker. But what they all got was someone totally unexpected.

It was Leon Scott Kennedy.

Jill swooned at the sight of him and the rest of the girls quickly followed suit. Leon walked over to a table that was towards the middle of the cafeteria to sit with his friends, Chris, Steven, Pierce, and the other jocks. Most of that table was juniors like Leon. He had blond longish hair, blue eyes to die for and he was quarterback and team captain on the varsity football team. He was also on student council and on the honors program. He was one of the most popular guys in high school and he was everything every girl wanted in a guy.

Ada and Leon use to have a thing during the summer, but then they broke it off before school started. Ada said he was too much of a cub scout. Would barely touch her and only kiss her on the cheek. And then he broke up with her saying he needed to concentrate on school. Ada didn’t mind. She was already over it before it barely began. But he was still nice to look at.

Jill quickly snapped out of it when she realized that Leon was the person that Claire would have to pair up with Wesker. She couldn’t believe the horror.

“Is he even into guys?” asked Alexia after a moment of gawking.

“Well, it would explain why he broke up with Ada over the summer.” laughed Excella.

“I guess we’ll find out.” said Claire, winking playfully.

“Now there’s a feat anyone could be proud of.” said Ada. “Good luck, darling. You’re going to need it.”

“I’ve always been curious about the extent of Claire’s match making abilities. I wonder how this will play out.” said Sheva, looking increasingly interested.

“Well, you won’t be disappointed.” said Claire, flipping back her hair before standing up. She gave another cocky wink to her friends. “Just you wait ladies. You’ll see how it’s done by the master.” said Claire and with that, she picked up her tray and walked away.


	2. Claire Works Her Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of the character's are a bit ooc but I tried to picture them how they'd really be like if they were teenagers in a world that wasn't infested with zombies lol

“You’re not serious about this, are you?” asked Jill, slightly nervous, slightly panicking. Claire just smiled.

“Do calm down, Jill. I’m not about to get eviscerated.” joked Claire as they sat in their seats in lab class. It was an advance class usually for the upperclassman. But Claire and Jill had tested high on their closing exams last year to move up to the advance science class with the juniors. Wesker and Leon were also in this same class.

“Claire! This is no laughing matter! Wesker will definitely disembowel you if you so much as look at him!’ warned Jill, distraught.

“Oh, Jill. Do relax. I have the perfect plan, you know.” Claire winked with her reassuring smile in place. Before Jill could argue another word, the teacher’s voice rose above the class.

“Alright class, time to partner up for the lab exercises.” she stated.

That’s when Claire jumped right into action. As everyone got up to go grab a partner, she quickly hurried to one of the neglected desks and grabbed someone’s books and belongings. She ran over to Jill and grabbed her hand.

“This way!” she said, scurrying over to a lab station but not before faking a trip and _accidently_ dropping the books onto a nearby desk. A desk that had none other than Albert Wesker sitting behind it.

Jill’s blood ran cold and she froze in terror.

“Oops! I’m sorry about that!” said Claire, laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of her head.

Wesker narrowed his eyes. Jill shook in her boots and Claire hooked an arm around hers.

“Well, we’d best get going then!” she said, scurrying away with Jill in tow, leaving the books behind.

Wesker stared after them looking increasingly annoyed.

“Claire!” Jill hissed but Claire shushed her.

“Shh! Just trust me alright?” said Claire, leading her to their own lab station.

Across the room they saw Chris and Leon talking together.

“Wanna partner up, pal?” asked Chris.

“Sure.” said Leon, turning to grab his books, only to realize they weren’t there anymore.

“What the? Where’d my books go?” Leon said, looking under his seat and then straightening up and looking around. It was then he spotted them nowhere near his own desk, but on Wesker’s.

“Er… I’ll be right back.” Leon told Chris.

Leon looked hesitant but walked over to Wesker’s desk anyway. He stopped in front of him and seemed a little uncomfortable.

“Um…” began Leon, shifting his gaze to meet Wesker’s, who was just sitting there and staring at him with his piercing grey eyes.

“I’m just gonna grab those…” Leon said, reaching a hand out and snatching his book off Wesker’s desk. Then, he heard a sound behind him that grabbed his attention.

Leon turned around and saw Shiva, practically on top of Chris and tugging him in the direction of a lab station.

“Awe Chris! Don’t have a lab partner? I can _rectify_ that for you!” said Shiva excitedly.

“Uh, actually-” began Chris but the teacher’s voice cut him off.

“Alright everyone. You’ve got your partners. Now go to your lab stations and set up the proper equipment for today’s experiment.

Leon raised a hand.

“Wait- Uh…” began Leon. The teacher eyed him.

“Leon, Wesker, hurry up and get to your lab station.” she ordered.

Leon froze.

The sound of a chair scooting back snapped him out of it and he turned to see Wesker getting up and heading to the only lab station left.

Leon let out an exasperated sigh but soon followed. He assured himself that it was only for today.

“Bingo!” Claire rejoiced in their own little corner. Jill’s jaw dropped.

She could not believe that just happened.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

The lab experiment was about determining the pH of an element and whether it was an acid or a base. The class worked on their assignment, some raising hands to ask the instructor questions while others idly chattered with their lab partners. But Leon and Wesker’s corner was quiet.

Leon was resting his chin on his palm as he watched Wesker work on the experiment… by himself. Every time Leon had offered to do something, Wesker wouldn’t say anything, just ignore him and continue working like he wasn’t even there.

Leon’s never spoken to the guy before today and now thanked himself for that because he might as well be wasting his breath on a wall. He’s heard of Wesker’s rude reputation and didn’t need a firsthand experience to find out if it was true or not. The guy looked unapproachable from afar as it was. And sitting next to him didn’t break any social barriers. The guy was a glacier.

Leon sighed silently and looked up at the clock, wishing that time would go by faster. When he couldn’t succeed in intimidating the clock, he looked back at Wesker.

“You sure you don’t need my help?” asked Leon.

Only silence answered him and Leon huffed in exasperation.

“Maybe I should check your answers… and make sure they’re correct.” muttered Leon.

At that, Wesker looked up from what he was doing and met Leon’s gaze. Bluish grey clashed with bright blue and Wesker scowled at his audacity to question him.

“You think I’m wrong?” said Wesker, his voice as cold as frost. Daring Leon to argue with him.

“Well, I wouldn’t know. You’re not even letting me look at it.” said Leon. Wesker’s glare only darkened, but he shoved the sheet under Leon’s nose.

Leon picked it up and skimmed over it, every now and then glancing at the pH colors on the chemical tape. As far as he saw, Wesker had answered all of them right. He had just finished checking the answers before Wesker snatched the sheet right back.

“They’re right.” said Leon, annoyance bordered his tone.

“Of course they are.” said Wesker, his voice brittle as he got back to work.

“I wouldn’t stress yourself out too much though, you should let me take over.” said Leon.

“Why? So you can mess it up?”

“No, because we’re partners. And partners work together.” explained Leon.

“I don’t need a partner.”

“Well, it’s not up to you. It’s up to the teacher. And as far as she’s concerned, we’re partners. Now hand back the worksheet.”

“No.” stated Wesker.

Leon could already see that this was going nowhere so he took matters in his own hands. He quickly reached over and tried to yank the paper from Wesker’s grasp but Wesker saw it coming and just as quickly, jerked it out of reach. But in the process of their quarrel, one of the chemicals got knocked over and spilled onto Leon’s hand.

Wesker’s eyes went wide and he shot up from his seat.

“Shit.”

Leon wasn’t sure which one of them said it, perhaps they both did but he was already getting pulled out of his seat and toward one of the sinks in the back of the room by Wesker’s strong grip on his wrist. The sinks were turned on in an instant and Wesker held Leon’s hand under the spray.

“Keep your hand under the water.” said Wesker, but he wasn’t letting go of Leon’s wrist so his words seemed to fall through a bit. Wesker reached around Leon with his free hand and toward the sanitation dispenser, quickly squirting some in his palm and bringing it to Leon’s hand under the spray. He rubbed it into Leon’s skin, cleaning it thoroughly with his hands.

Leon stood frozen and simply watched him. He didn’t know what else to do. Wesker was practically handling it all by himself.

The teacher showed up a moment later, looking concerned with all their scurrying. She asked what was going on and Wesker simply replied that the situation was under control. He seemed pretty persuasive and the teacher eventually leaved them alone after Leon’s hand was washed and dried. Leon’s hand was a little red but other than that it didn’t hurt or itch at all.

“You should be ok now.” Wesker told him as he wrapped his hand in the paper towels. “The liquid wasn’t highly acidic so don’t worry about your flesh eating away.” He assured, his voice calm and quiet. Nothing like the cold winter it was moments ago.

“Th-thanks…” Leon slightly stammered and he hadn’t even realized his face was growing pink at Wesker’s careful attention. All he could focus on was how soft Wesker’s touch was and how warm his breath was because of how close he was standing.

They sat back at the lab afterwards and finished the assignment without further incident. Leon let Wesker finish the work as he stared at his hand in silence. His mind kept replaying the events over and over and he didn’t even realize that the class had come to an end when the bell rang. He didn’t even hear the teacher talking over the students to remind them of their homework or what page it was on and what problems needed to be done. But what she said next snapped Leon out of his head and back into the present.

“And remember, class, you will be with the same lab partner for the rest of the year!”


	3. Leon Starts Noticing

“Did you see what happened?” squealed Claire to Jill as they stood under the bleachers at the football field. They were at their last class of the day which was gym class and the girls of their group were with them after doing their routine stretches.

“Yes, Claire. I was right there.” said Jill, sounding exasperated with Claire’s over ecstatic enthusiasm.

“Please, do give us the details.” said Ada. The rest of the girls were eagerly waiting to hear the gossip.

Claire gave them the run down, sounding exceptionally pleased with herself towards the end of her story.

“-and then Leon spilled something on his hand and Wesker was right there to save him like a knight in shining armor!”  said Claire swooning. “It was so romantic.”

The girls sighed in unison and Jill rolled her eyes. She still couldn’t believe Claire had been successful with her plans so far.

“Wow Claire. I suppose I underestimated you.” said Ada smirking.

“You sure as hell did.” said Claire, smiling proudly. “And that’s not even the best part of it. The teacher said we’re going to have the same lab partners for the rest of the year!”

-

“The rest of the year…” Chris whimpered as the boys stood at the other end of the field conversing as they did their stretches. “I don’t know if I can handle having Sheva as a lab partner for the rest of the year.” said Chris with grief.

“At least you don’t have Wesker. Am I right, Leon?” laughed Piers, snapping Leon out of his daze.

“Huh? Oh yea… Yea definitely.” said Leon, a little distracted.

“How was having Wesker as a partner? Did he do all the work?” asked Steve.

“Yea, pretty much.” said Leon, growing a little pink thinking back. Luckily, none of the other guys noticed his blush.

“Man, you’re so lucky. I mean, having the smartest person in school as a lab partner. Well, if you can put up with his bullshit that is.” smirked Chris.

The guys laughed and Leon reluctantly laughed with them.

“Yea…” said Leon quietly as his eyes trailed across the field to see one Albert Wesker doing laps around the track alone.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

The next day they sat in their respected lab pairs during science class. The teacher handed them their assignments and the students got to work. Leon had spent a lot of time last night thinking about what happened yesterday. He didn’t know why but he couldn’t shake the memories of Wesker’s touch for some reason. And it was starting to really annoy him. Ever since yesterday, he’s felt like he’s been in this hazy state of mind. Finding it hard to concentrate on things and hard to remember any conversations he had with his friends earlier in the day.

Leon startled out of his thoughts at the sound of a voice next to him.

“Here.” said Wesker, reaching over to write the correct way to solve for the hidden variable, making Leon stiffen at first. But he soon relaxed as he saw Wesker correct his mistake on the assignment.

At his close proximity, Leon smelled a tinge of vanilla and something else pleasant that he couldn’t name. Leon never imagined Wesker smelling like that. Like a cookie bakery. But he wasn’t complaining. Leon rather liked that smell and the fact that it was coming from Wesker somehow made it sweeter.

“Thanks.” said Leon when Wesker leaned away after helping him. Neither of them said anything more and class ended with more homework assigned.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Leon hadn’t realized all the classes he and Wesker shared together until now. They had quite a bit; 1st period which was history, 2nd period English literature, and then 4rth period was trigonometry, then 5th, which was science, and 6th was gym. 1st and 4rth period, they sat nowhere near each other. Wesker was all the way in the back during math class and Leon at the front. Whereas in 1st period it was vice versa. So it was a wonder Leon didn’t realize they shared more than one class together. Gym was different. Even though there were no seating arrangements it was still a pretty big class and it was mostly an open exercise regimen so the students were scattered about to do whatever they wanted for activities.

Some played football, others soccer or tennis, and some did track runs. Leon usually played football with the guys but today he decided to do some running. He told his friends he was going to work on cardio today and jogged over to the track where a handful of students were already jogging. Wesker was there. Wesker was always there. Known as one of the top runners on the track team, he was never seen anywhere else but the track field during gym class.

He was warming up with some stretches when Leon came to his side and started doing stretches as well.

“Hey.” said Leon.

Wesker acknowledged him with a glance and proceeded to stretch out his long arms and legs. He was wearing black workout gear that accented and outlined his toned physic. Leon was wearing blue sweatpants with a white racing stripe down his legs and a deep blue under armor shirt. His abdomen muscles could slightly be seen through his shirt and his sweat pants outlined the definition of his calves.

“Want to race?” Leon asked before he even realized the words were coming from his mouth. And he instantly regretted it when Wesker looked at him with an unreadable steely gaze.

Leon was silent, bracing himself for a rejection or some cold retort but a moment later, Wesker’s lips quirked up in a smirk.

“I’d only embarrass you.” said Wesker.

A blur of blue whisked past him and Wesker blinked in bafflement before turning his head to stare after Leon who was racing down the track. Wesker’s smile lengthened and he quickly dashed after him.

Leon felt like he was soaring high and he had an enormous grin on his face at the thought of leaving Wesker in the dust. But a moment later, a blur of black passed him and Leon gasped at the incredible speed Wesker was going as he overtook him and left him in the dust. Leon tried to catch up, but he was far out of his league and the gap between them grew bigger.

Wesker reached the finish line long before Leon did and when Leon finally crossed the white line, he was bending over panting and gasping for air. His ego had downsized quite a bit especially because he had a head start and he still lost to Wesker.

“I told you I’d only embarrass you.” Wesker said and Leon could just hear the smirk in his tone despite also being a bit winded.

Leon strengthened up and leveled him with a frown.

“Are you on steroids?” asked Leon.

“Like you over muscled football jocks? No.” said Wesker.

Leon laughed and glanced over at the other end of the field.

“Race you to the end of the field.” Leon challenged with a glint in his eye.

“Really? I’d only win again.” Wesker said, unamused.

“Not this time.” Leon said, and he was sprinting down the field with a head start again. Wesker shook his head and before he could tell himself how stupid this all was, he chased after him anyway.

They ran down the field and Leon could sense Wesker was getting closer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wesker approach but before Wesker could overtake him, Leon struck out, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the ground. He raced on, leaving Wesker behind with a triumphant laugh.

He knew he was probably going to get killed later but he didn’t care at the moment. His heart was soaring at the thought of victory within his grasp and he was so deluded in his fantasy he didn’t notice the pair of footsteps gaining on him before he was tackled to the ground.

“Omf!” Leon grunted as he hit the grass and he saw Wesker jumping over him but before he could get too far, Leon quickly reached out and latched onto his ankle successfully making him fall.

Leon quickly scrambled to his feet, climbing over Wesker and making a lunge for the finish line which was just within an arm span. Wesker swiftly tackled Leon again before he could cross.

“Asshole-! Just let me win!” Leon huffed.

They wrestled. And Wesker eventually slammed Leon’s back against the ground, momentarily knocking the breath out of him. Leon was a bit taken aback by his strength.

 _Damn, he’s strong._ But two can play at that game. Leon was captain of the football team for a reason. He grabbed a hold of Wesker’s arms and used the strength in his legs to roll them over, slamming Wesker’s back onto the ground just as hard. He heard the breath get knocked out of Wesker and used this opportunity to quickly roll off of him and over the finish line.

“Yes!” Leon shouted in victory, still rolling around in the grass.

“You’ll pay for that.” came a low growl. Leon stopped rolling and stood up, looking over at Wesker who was now standing as well and dusting the grass off his clothes.

Leon smirked.

“Oh come on. Don’t be a sore loser.” Leon goaded.

“We’ll see who’s sore when I’m through with you.” Wesker retorted, looking back at Leon with a prAdatory look. And Leon would be lying if he said it didn’t make him slightly shiver.

Suddenly, the bell rang signaling the end of class and Wesker smirked at Leon’s relieved expression.

“We’ll continue this tomorrow.” said Wesker, walking away. Leon smiled. He was secretly looking forward to it.


	4. Competitive

The next day in first period, Leon made it an effort to sit next to Wesker. It was rather easy considering there was always an empty seat next to him. Nobody wanting to be near the brooding tyrant. But Leon was recently seeing him in a different light and Wesker didn’t even hash out a remark about Leon sitting next to him. He looked at Leon with what could only be an acknowledgment of his presence and said nothing. Leon didn’t say anything either and neither of them spoke throughout the class period.

The rest of the classes went much the same way. There was always an empty seat next to Wesker’s and Leon claimed it as his own. Leon didn’t know why he did it. He just felt comfortable there. When science class came around, Leon and Wesker sat at their respected lab together and worked on the daily assignment.

About twenty minutes into the class, Wesker stole a glance at him. Then after a moment more of silence, leaned away from his work and turned towards Leon.

“Do you want to tell me why you’ve been switching your seating arrangements in class?” asked Wesker, lifting an inquisitive brow. His voice was the familiar icy chime that Leon recognized.

“Is there a rule that says I can’t switch seats in class?” asked Leon, not looking up from his work.

“What makes you think you can sit next to me?” said Wesker, passive aggressive.

“I thought you were fine with it.” said Leon, nonchalant, still not looking up from his work.

“And what gave you that idea?”

“You didn’t protest when I sat next to you this morning.” pointed out Leon.

“I didn’t want to make a scene.”

“Then what do you call this?”

“I call it a warning. Stay out of my space.”

Leon finally looked up from what he was doing and met Wesker’s eyes unwaveringly. A terse silence sat between them for a drawn out moment with neither of them backing down.

“Maybe you should stay out of mine.” Leon responded, his tone low and challenging. “I’ll sit wherever the hell I want.”

Wesker leaned in closer, his face barely inches from Leon’s. Leon could feel his warm breath against his skin and smell that sickeningly sweet scent of vanilla and something else mildly pleasant.

“Be careful what you wish for.” said Wesker, his tone quiet yet threatening all the same.

Leon wrinkled his nose.

“What _are_ you wearing anyway? You smell like a fucking cake dispenser.” hissed Leon under his breath. Wesker glowered at Leon and if looks could kill, Leon would be skewered and burned then chopped into pieces.

“Says the guy who smells like fucking strawberries every damn day.” Wesker hissed back. “Lay off the Hello Kitty shampoo. That shit’s for little girls.”

“I don’t use Hello Kitty shampoo!” Leon shouted.

The entire classroom went silent and Leon froze up as everyone turned to look at him.

He wanted to die.

Wesker was looking back down at his assignment and writing fluently with his pencil like nothing had happened. Everyone else just looked bemused and shocked. Leon looked back down at his homework and started working again. His face felt hot and he knew without a doubt that he was redder then a tomato.

“Asshole…” Leon muttered under his breath so only Wesker could hear.

He heard Wesker chuckle darkly. Actually _heard_ him chuckle. Leon’s pretty sure he’s never heard Wesker laugh are even genuinely smile. Not that he was really doing it now, but the sound of hearing the man’s amusement was making Leon’s skin feel tingly.

“I’m still going to make you pay in gym class. I did say that we’d continue where we left off, didn’t I?” said Wesker tauntingly. Leon shot him an overconfident scoff.

“Be careful what you wish for.” Leon warned.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

He should have been careful.

Leon ached all over. He was more than sore, he was in agony. Wesker really hadn’t been kidding when he said he was going to make him pay for cheating at their race yesterday.

During gym class, they had raced, this time adding jump bars on the track and rubber tires and jump ropes and ladders and the bleacher stairs. And during the last stretch, it was on the field where they were allowed to tackle and fight each other to the finish line. They had been neck and neck despite Wesker’s insane speed and stamina. Leon had given everything he got and when they made it on the field and fought like they did…

Leon rubbed a hand over his jaw where it was still tender from being slammed onto the ground. He knew there would be bruises. There would be lots of bruises. Wesker had practically rubbed his face in the dirt and it had been beyond humiliating.

Not only had he lost to him, the entire class was there to witness it. They had gathered around as they raced to watch in anticipation as the two went at it. Everyone had begun to cheer and most of it was for Leon. But when he lost… well, let’s just say he lost more than the race. His pride was shot to hell.

Leon shook the image of disappointing faces out of his head and got his shower stuff out of his locker in the male locker room. He headed for the showers where most of his buddies were already washing the sweat off their backs. Leon undressed and turned on a shower head, not even waiting for it to warm up as he stood under the spray with his eyes closed.

“Hey Leon.” said Chris standing under the shower head next to him.

“Hey.” said Leon, shaking his head under the water and rubbing the tense muscles on his shoulders.

“So uh… What’s with you and Wesker?” asked Chris.

“Hm?” hummed Leon, opening his eyes to look at his friend.

“You’ve switched nearly all your seats in class next to his. Then during science class you shouted something about Hello Kitty…” Chris began.

Leon instantly turned red and looked away.

“Oh… yea. Uh… Wesker thinks I use Hello Kitty shampoo so of course I told him off. Annnndd… as for the seating arrangements… well, I just… like the view better. Of the chalkboard, I mean. Not because of Wesker or anything!” Leon exclaimed, sounding completely unconvincing.

Chris gave him a wide eyed stare.

“Um. Okaaay.” Chris said slowly. “So… What about outside just now? What was all that about? Wesker totally kicked your ass out there.” said Chris.

Leon frowned.

“He did not kick my ass.” Leon grumbled in a pout. Chris didn’t say anything, just looked at Leon expectantly. Leon shook his head under the spray again and sighed.

“It was just a race we wanted to try. I thought I could beat him and he thought I was an idiot. He was right…” Leon said glumly. Chris chuckled.

“Geez, Leon. I didn’t think you of all people could get Wesker to talk, let alone get chummy with him on the field.” said Chris, turning off his shower head and grabbing his towel.

Leon looked at him, mouth gaped but before he could say anything, Chris was already out of the stalls.

<<<<<<<<<<

That night, as Leon lay in his bed and stared up at the ceiling, he thought about what had happened today. No doubt the entire school was going to know he got his ass handed to him by Wesker. Most of the students were already talking about his weird behavior. Like switching seats to sit next to Wesker or the Hello Kitty incident.

Not that Leon really cared what they all gossiped about but what Chris said had troubled him a little. Chris made it sound like he was kind of flirting with Wesker. When that wasn’t the case at all. He wasn’t flirty. Let alone, with Wesker of all people. Wesker didn’t even like him. As far as Leon knew, Wesker hated him like he hated everyone.

Leon sighed, not really knowing why this bothered him so much. It really shouldn’t but it did. Leon shook his head at himself, telling himself he was just tired and he was thinking too hard about things. He rolled over and closed his eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

            First period they didn’t talk. They never really talked until science class. Maybe Leon just wasn’t a morning person. He couldn’t really hold a conversation until after eleven and his friends knew this about him. Wesker seemed like he could care less, for he wasn’t much of a talker either.

During science class they worked quietly on their assignments. Leon’s muscles were still killing him from yesterday. Even writing with his pencil was causing his muscles to ache. He put down his pencil and rubbed a hand over his shoulder, grimacing slightly at the soreness.

“That shoulder still giving you grief?” asked Wesker. Leon looked at him and noticed he had a content smirk on his face.

“Well, you would know.” Leon bit coldly, continuing to rub his aching joints. “But not like you care.” He added in a low mutter, mostly to himself. But Wesker caught it and the words caused any earlier amusement to fade. It almost looked like his features softened in apology and the fleeting sight left Leon speechless.

“There’s a remedy for that, you know.” said Wesker, and even his voice had turned warm in a way that soothed the aches in Leon’s joints. He could listen to that tone of voice forever.

“Really?” questioned Leon, his own voice sounding distracted like his thoughts.

“Yes. Taking a hot bath or sitting in a sauna should ease the tension in your muscles. You’ll definitely feel better after doing one or the other.” suggested Wesker. “Bath salts help too.” He added, then paused before continuing. “Putting them in the water, that is. Not snorting them up your nose.”

“Why the hell would I snort bath salts?” Leon blurted.

The entire classroom became deathly silent. All the students looked at Leon in shock. Leon sat stock still, his face feeling unbearably hot by the second.

He wanted to die.

Wesker chuckled quietly under his breath and Leon looked down at the table before his face got any redder.

“Asshole…” Leon grumbled, scribbling unreadable answers on his paper.


	5. Wesker Starts Noticing

The next day Leon appeared at Wesker’s table during lunchtime. Wesker looked up from his salad and gave Leon a pointed look that was just threatening to impale him on his fork if he chose to sit down. Leon sat down with his lunch tray and ignored the callous gaze.

“I tried that bath salt thing, you know.” said Leon, taking apart his food. He swallowed his first mouthful and caught Wesker’s eyes. “Putting them in the water, that is.” he emphasized. “And it worked like a charm.”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Wesker nearly shouted. Leon balked; the upper half of his body going completely sideways as if Wesker had shoved him. He quickly righted himself and furrowed his eyebrows at Wesker.

“What’s your problem? What did I do?” Leon demanded.

“You-…you walked over and sat at this table, that’s what you did!” Wesker retorted, slightly fumbling with his words.

In his flustered blunder his cheeks had gone pink. He quickly tried to recompose himself. The act of Leon sitting next to him had thrown him off center.

“When did I ever say you could sit with me at lunch?” Wesker questioned; the bitter chill in his voice returning.

Leon raised a creased eyebrow.

“You never said I couldn’t.” Leon countered.

Wesker glared, or tried to, but deep down his heart was hammering like a million reaps in his chest. He was lost for words and he tried futilely to keep his impeccable poise unshaken.

His eyes scanned the cafeteria and caught the unsightly gawking and gossip they had captured from a few nearby tables. He leaned close to Leon and he caught the scent of tangy strawberries which was not doing his well-maintained concentration any favors.

“Look around, you’ve caught the attention of almost everyone in the cafeteria.” Wesker grumbled. Leon pushed him away.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Leon scoffed but when he looked up, his imprudence gave way for concern. Nearly all the students were stealing glances at them now and everyone at Chris’s table were openly gaping at him.

He looked back at Wesker, who leveled him with a frosty stare. It was Leon’s turn to appear flustered.

“L-look, I didn’t come here to have lunch with you…” Leon quickly affirmed.

Wesker’s eyes changed from cold, to surprise and then to something else he didn’t care to mention because Leon’s words had somehow caused too many conflicting emotions to process at one time.

Did Leon not _want_ to have lunch with him? But then, why should Wesker care? It’s not like he wanted Leon here anyway. Or did he? Wesker was so lost in his racing speculations that he almost missed Leon’s words when he spoke again.

“I was gone during fifth period because I was at the nurse. So I didn’t get the homework for science class. I also heard the teacher told us to choose a science project. I just wanted to know what it was about since you’re my lab partner and all.” explained Leon.

Wesker’s expression was unreadable as he processed that information.

He hadn’t forgotten about Leon’s absence during science class. In fact, his entire thought process had revolved around his absence throughout the whole period. As if having him around physically wasn’t frustrating enough, the mere thought of not having him around at all made Wesker even more annoyed for some reason. He thought it was because he had to do twice the work without a lab partner. But then again, he never needed the extra help to complete something. So then why did Leon’s absence bother him so much?

Wesker tried to focus back on present. He shouldn’t space out right now. Not with Leon looking at him with those intense blue eyes. Not with Leon so close, smelling like a fucking shortcake. And why the hell did he have to be gone during science class? What was he even doing at the nurse’s office? The thought brought more than irritation, it also brought worry and that was another thing Wesker couldn’t keep behind his steel-grip façade. Because it already escaped him.

 “Are you ok?” Wesker suddenly asked and he almost kicked himself for sounding so adamant. Even Leon startled a bit.

“Huh?”

“You said you were gone during science class because you were at the nurse.” Wesker  reiterated.

“Oh, yea. I’m fine.” said Leon and he gave a small smile as if to prove it.

Wesker felt his heart skip a beat. He’s pretty sure that’s the first time Leon’s smiled at him like that. And he faintly wonders how much of that smile Leon has shown his own friends and how they’re still standing after seeing it. Because Leon’s smile could make anyone lose their balance.

“I just have a small cold. Nothing serious. She gave me a flu shot and some cough syrup. I’m already starting to feel better.” continued Leon.

“That’s good.” said Wesker. He paused after he said it, as if he hadn’t even expected the words to fall from his mouth. Leon looked surprised too but he pulled it back behind that effortless suave.

“Yea. I’ll try not to miss anymore science classes from now on.” Leon assured. Wesker swiftly got back to business.

“I’ll give you the homework she assigned us. As for the science project, she said we can form our hypothesis around anything that’s within reason. The deadline to submit it is November 13th. She also said our projects will be presented in the science fair.”

Leon’s face brightened up.

“Sounds fun. So what kind of experiment did you want to do?” Leon asked.

“I’m not sure yet…I was going to wait and ask you.” said Wesker, his tone quieter, almost shy in a way. He couldn’t believe he was getting timid over something so trivial.

“Uh…well we still have a while till it’s due. Maybe we can meet up sometime after school or something and talk more about it?” Leon asked, and if Wesker didn’t know any better, he’d say Leon sounded just as nervous for some reason. Was he worried that Wesker would say no?

“Yea, we can.” agreed Wesker and he didn’t miss the silent sigh of relief coming from the quarterback.

“Great! Did you want to meet sometime this week or next week?” asked Leon.

“The sooner we figure out what to research the better.” came Wesker’s brisk voice, reverting back to his stringent image. “Tomorrow would be adequate.”

“Uh-okay… I have football practice tomorrow but we could meet up after.” said Leon tentatively. “I don’t know if the public library will still be open by then though…”

“My house or yours?” Wesker interrupted.

It seemed like the most plausible option to meet at either of their homes if Leon didn’t get out of practice until late in the evening. But even with his collected reasoning, Wesker couldn’t stop his heart from beating so loud that everyone in the cafeteria was sure to hear it.

“Um..m-my house is fine.” said Leon.

That answer only heightened Wesker’s pulse. And damn, what was wrong with him? All they were going to do was discuss their science project. So why was his heart beating so erratically? Was he coming down with a fever? Did Leon spread his flu?

“I’ll meet you tomorrow after football practice then.” said Wesker and with that, he hurriedly picked up his half eaten lunch and left.


	6. The Football Team Starts Noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got a forecast of foreshadowing! As you all can guess, Leon's words are probably gonna bite him in the rear in the future XD

Tomorrow came sooner than expected and during science class Leon was reminded that he still had yesterday’s homework to finish along with what they were just assigned today. He really didn’t enjoy the thought of extra work on top of football practice and everything else so he turned to Wesker for some more help.

“Hey, _partner_.” Leon called sarcastically, looking over at him.

Wesker was busy scribbling something on his paper and didn’t even bother to look up.

“Hey, I know we have plans to start working on our science experiment this afternoon, but I think it would help me to focus more on it if I got most of my homework done beforehand…” Leon was saying, but Wesker still wasn’t acknowledging him. Leon paused a moment before continuing. “…So, I was wondering if maybe you could help me out some more? With yesterday’s lab, I mean. Since I wasn’t there and everything and…” Leon trailed off, leaning in to look at what Wesker was doing. “…And what are you drawing?” Leon questioned, looking absolutely confused at the array of vines and teeth on Wesker’s paper. He realized it was a drawing of a plant. But not just any plant. It looked like a gruesome man-eating Venus Fly Trap.

“That’s not creepy at all…” Leon commented.

Wesker’s head shot up and he looked over at Leon with ice in his eyes.

“What?”

“Look, I really need your help.”

“I’m a bit busy at the moment.”

“You’d rather draw creepy-ass pictures of plants then do your work?”

“I’m already done.”

“Wh-wait…what?!” Leon exclaimed. “How are you already done?! I thought we were supposed to work on today’s lab together!”

“The microscope is right beside you and I already focused it on the onion root. All you have to do is state the phases of mitoses. It’s not that hard, Leon.” Wesker retorted. And Leon almost staggered out of his chair at the sound of his name. But he quickly righted himself and glared at his lab partner.

“Okay, fine whatever. I might not need your help on today’s lab, but yesterday’s-”

“I said I’m busy.” Wesker cut in, scribbling more furiously on his drawing. He started muttering under his breath, “I wish these were real. So they could eat you.”

Leon broke the lead on his pencil.

He tried to reel his anger in. Knowing that escalating this argument would only result in more broken objects.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean that your plants were creepy!” Leon apologized but he couldn’t stop himself from adding, “Just you.”

And this time it was Wesker’s pencil that broke.

In half.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

Leon was late for football practice. After that whole fiasco during science class, Wesker wouldn’t speak to him or even look at him. And it actually felt worse than getting insulted by the guy. After hours of apologizing for the insults, Wesker finally forgave him and they were on talking terms again for now at least. Wesker was still coming over after football practice and he even offered to help Leon finish the lab-work from yesterday. So things were looking up.

Until Leon arrived on the football field. He jogged over toward the center to do warm ups with the rest of the team who were pretty much done already.

“Hey guys!” greeted Leon, raising an arm over his head and bending to the side. The rest of the guys looked at him and any earlier chatter that flitted between them soon died down. Leon raised a curious eyebrow as Chris stepped up to him.

“What’s up?” asked Leon, not sure where this tense vibe was coming from.

“That’s what we want to know.” Chris said in a clipped tone. Leon felt even more confused than before.

“Huh?”

“You and Wesker. You’re always hanging around him nowadays.” said Piers.

“Uh…” Leon trailed, not exactly knowing where this was going.

“Like changing seats in class to sit closer to him.” Chris brought up as an example.

“And always practicing with him during gym class instead of us.” said Steve.

“And now you’re even sitting with him at _lunch_.” said Chris, his tone turning indignant. “What’s up with that? Did you forget that we’re your friends?”

“Of course you’re my friends!” Leon said defensively, his heartrate picking up an irregular tempo. He couldn’t fight off the surge of panic at their accusatory gazes. He wasn’t sure what kind of excuse he could come up with to satisfy the guys but he quickly spewed out whatever came to the top of his head.

“…I’m only talking to Wesker so much because he’s like the smartest kid in school and I thought if I acted like his friend then he’d help me out with all my homework and stuff.” Leon explained in a rush of words.

His friends blinked and a breath of silence passed between them. Leon worried that they wouldn’t believe it and that they’d shun him for integrating with the outcast of Raccoon High. But a moment later, a wave of relief sagged the team’s shoulders and they all clamored around Leon to slap him on the back and call out words of praise. Like:

“I knew you didn’t really like that guy. I mean who the hell would want to be friends with Wesker?”

“Yea, what a joke.”

“I can’t believe Wesker took your act.”

Leon just smiled but deep down, he couldn’t help but feel sick for some reason.

>>>>>>>>>>> 

After football practice Leon hit the showers and afterwards got his stuff together from his gym locker. Some of the guys were horsing around as they gathered their things too and before Leon could leave someone got him in a playful headlock. He wasn’t surprised to hear Chris’ voice next to his ear.

“Hey pal, me and the guys are going out for pizza downtown. Wanna come?” asked Chris.

“Riiight. Cause pizza is exactly what we need after burning all those calories.” said Leon in a smirk.

“Of course, man! How else are we gonna gain back those carbs?” exclaimed Piers throwing his arms up. Leon laughed and dislodged himself from Chris.

“I can’t.” informed Leon regretfully.

“Awe! Why not?” pouted Steve.

“I’ve already got plans with Wesker.”

The whole locker room went quiet and Leon looked up to see his teammates looking down at him with expressions akin to disappointment.

“Wesker again huh?” said Chris almost in a sneer, as if they didn’t just have this big discussion about him before practice started. Leon was quick to get defensive again.

“Look, it’s not like that!” Leon affirmed. “Wesker just wants to get started on our science project early so we don’t have to worry about it later. You know how the perfectionist freak is.” said Leon, slightly grimacing at his own words. But he was rewarded from laughter from the guys.

“Gee, do I feel sorry for you then.” said Piers, slinging his gym bag over his shoulder and following the rest of the team out of the locker rooms.

“Have fun with your _pal_.” called Chris before the door swung shut leaving Leon by himself.


	7. Unofficial Friends

Leon pulled up to his house on his black Harley motorcycle. He had already given Wesker his address earlier and told his mom that he’d be having company over tonight but that still didn’t prepare him for the sight in his driveway. There was a Mercedes already parked alongside his mom’s minivan. A Mercedes that could be none other than Wesker’s. The very sleek and debonair model simply screamed his name. Leon didn’t think Wesker would show up early. Least of all, show up at his house first. He supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised. Wesker was nothing if not punctual after all.

But the surprises were far from over, for when he opened his door and stepped through the threshold, the smell of roasted chicken and onion soup hit his noise and the sound of his mother’s chiming laughter ringed in his ears. Both senses of noise and smell where coming from the kitchen. His mom must have heard him open the door because she was quick to bite off her laughter and call him in.

“Oh, Leon dear! Dinner’s ready! Your friend is here in the dining room!” she called.

Leon paused.

She just said _friend_.

The notion was almost surreal along with this whole scenario. He had never really thought of Wesker as his friend. He hadn’t really thought much of inviting him over either. And now here he was, with his mom cooking dinner for him and Wesker like… like they really were friends hanging out.

“Leon!” his mom called again, snapping him out of his daze.

He quickly traveled down the hall and into the kitchen that adjoined to the open dining room. Leon’s mom was still stirring some soup in a big pot but she instantly looked up when he came through the archway.

“Ah, honey! How was your day?” she asked, leaving the soup for a moment to give him a warm hug.

“Good.” said Leon. He looked over towards the adjoining dining room and saw Wesker already seated at the table. It looked like his mom had set the table with some plates and food.

“Well you must be starving! Go on and have a seat and I’ll bring the soup over. It’s about done.” She said, turning back to her work.

Leon hesitated.

“Uh, ok. But do you need help?” he asked, slightly nervous to be left alone with Wesker at the table.  To his dismay, his mom waved him away.

“I’ve got it. You go and eat. Your friend has been waiting for you.” she said. There she went again using that word, _friend_. “By the way, you didn’t tell me he was such a gentlemen. When you said you’d be having company over I thought you were talking about Chris at first.” she said. “But I’m glad you’re making new friends. Especially friends who are so charming.” And she giggled that last part out which made Leon’s ears redder then his cheeks.

 _Charming?! What the hell did Wesker say to her?_ Leon thought skeptically as he walked over to the table to sit down. Wesker was anything but charming. His reputation at school was nothing short of cruel and reticent. But then again, Wesker had seemed different lately. Leon wasn’t sure how to describe that difference but if he could label it with a word he’d probably say ‘ _tolerable’_. Wesker was _tolerable_ lately. And maybe even _nice_ on the rare occasion.

Leon wasn’t sure if perhaps this was some sort of change that occurred in the glacial teen or if being _nice_ and _charming_ was actually who he was all along and no one really knew because no one hung around him that often.

Leon’s thoughts were severed when Wesker cleared his throat. Leon stiffened, not realizing how long he must’ve been stupidly staring at the table and not saying anything. His face started to feel hot but he tried to act completely casual.

“Oh hey, sorry you had to wait for me.” said Leon, his voice wavering due to his nerves and he berated himself for almost stuttering.

Wesker didn’t say anything and Leon’s palms began to sweat at the prospect of an awkward silence.

“Um… You’re not still angry about the picture thing, are you?” Leon asked tentatively.

“No. And it’s ok. I wasn’t waiting long.” said Wesker, his tone flat.

“Oh, good.” Leon said, almost in a sigh of relief. And before another breadth of silence could go on too long Leon continued, “…You know, I actually really liked it.”

“Liked what?”

“The picture you drew.” Leon clarified. “It was cool.”

Wesker was quiet again but his eyes shifted away from Leon. Almost shyly. And Leon could’ve sworn he saw a pink tint on Wesker’s cheeks.

“Thanks…” said Wesker, still not looking at Leon. And yes, he was definitely blushing. “You can have it if you want.” Wesker offered.

Leon raised his eyebrows.

“Really? Um…thanks.” said Leon. That seemed awfully generous. Sure it was just a drawing but it seemed like it meant a lot to Wesker nonetheless.

Leon didn’t know what else to say so he decided to change the subject.

“Hey, so… I know you didn’t come here to eat dinner. You don’t have to eat if you’re not hungry. We could just go upstairs and start working on the project-”

“It’s alright. Your mom invited me to eat when she let me in and I can’t say no to such a generous offer.” said Wesker.

That was uncharacteristic of him to say but then Leon realized why he said it not a moment later when his mom giggled next to Leon.

“I must say, I don’t know why Leon’s never invited you over before.” She said as she set the soup pot on the table and scooped out portions into three bowls. “Did you just move into town recently?”

“Well… actually…” Leon began hesitantly. _We’ve actually grown up together in school but just didn’t start talking to each other until we were forced to work together,_ was what he wanted to say but then that didn’t sound like something his mom would be delighted to hear.

“I’m kind of a hermit.” Wesker abruptly answered, saving Leon the trouble. “I don’t get out much.”

Leon’s mom nodded thoughtfully.

“Well, I’m glad Leon is helping you crawl out of your shell.” she said with a smile.

“ _Mom_ …” Leon half groaned under his breath, embarrassment flaring in his cheeks.

She laughed in response and Wesker just smiled politely, which was also a very rare sight. Leon’s not sure he’s seen him smile like that before and he couldn’t tell if it was an act or if it was actually genuine.

He pushed the thought away as they began to eat. Leon always loved his mom’s cooking. Roasted chicken with dinner rolls and onion soup was one of his absolute favorites. And judging by Wesker’s warm expression while he ate, Leon guessed he liked it too. Unless of course it was part of an act but Leon didn’t think so. Maybe Wesker really was enjoying his time here and it had Leon slightly cheerful at the thought. Because if Leon was being honest, he was enjoying having Wesker here too.

The rest of dinner went really well. The whole thing felt surprisingly natural, like it was routine. Which Leon was still trying to get used to. Had anyone asked Leon a couple weeks ago if he’d be having dinner with Wesker at his house he would have laughed and said hell no. But not anymore. Leon wouldn’t even mind if Wesker had dinner with them again sometime.


	8. Leon's Mom Starts Noticing

When they were finished, the boys helped clear the table with Leon’s mom dishing out more compliments of how polite Wesker was. Then, they headed up stairs.

Leon showed Wesker into his room, then gave him a mini tour of the place.

“Well, this is my bed, my desk, and over there is all my trophies but I don’t have much-” Leon was rambling. Wesker was silent as he gazed around, but most of his attention turned on the set of pictures above his desk.

“Oh, that’s my dad.” said Leon, pointing to the photo of a man in a police uniform posing with a young boy. “And that’s me…” Leon pointed to the kid.

“Your dad’s a cop?” asked Wesker.

“ _Was_.” said Leon, his voice turning quiet.

“Oh…” said Wesker, also going quiet a moment. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Leon assured, turning away to sit on the edge of the bed. “He died in the line of duty. He gave his life to save a hostage from a robber.”

Wesker looked back at Leon.

“Sounds like a hero.”

“Yeah… He was.” said Leon with pride. “And someday I want to be just like him.”

“You want to be a cop?” Wesker asked.

“I’ve always wanted to, yeah. I want to save people. Just like he did.”

“Hmm…” hummed Wesker but it wasn’t exactly a sound of approval. “That’s a shame…”

“A shame?” questioned Leon.

“You can be so much more than that, you know.”

Leon wasn’t sure whether to be offended or flattered. It had always been his dream to be a cop. Just like his dad. He wanted to be a hero. What was better than protecting those in need and saving lives?

But despite how he felt, he didn’t want to get into a debate right now. Especially with someone like Wesker. So he opted for changing the subject.

“Anyway, I’ll set up my laptop and we can start researching ideas for our science project.” said Leon, digging through his drawer to produce a PC notebook and cable charger. While he was busy, Wesker continued looking around his room and Leon was starting to get a little self-conscious.

“Sorry, it’s a little messy in here.” Leon commented, as he turned on his laptop and waited for it to power up.

“No messier then mine.” assured Wesker. Leon felt more relaxed with the placation. He excused himself a moment to go get another chair so that they both could look at the laptop together.

When he got back and set the chair down, Wesker held out a piece of paper for him.

“What’s this?” Leon asked curiously as he took. He realized what it was a moment later. It was the drawing of the Venus Fly Trap. Wesker had colored it in since the last time Leon saw it. The vines were black and the teeth were oozing with blood. It really was creepy as fuck but Leon forced a small smile up at Wesker for the offering.

“Oh…thanks.” said Leon uncomfortably. He set it aside.

“I have more drawings of them if you want.” said Wesker. Leon barked out a tense laugh.

“I think ones enough. But thanks…” he said, taking a seat.

They were soon browsing through several different websites. They looked at a list of science experiments that other students had done in the past along with video tutorials. Leon was trying to concentrate on the different options that they had but Wesker was sitting so close that Leon could smell that vanilla scent again and it was starting to make his nose twitch. It made him want a cookie.

“So, did you want to do something with plants and seeds or maybe chemicals?” asked Leon, trying to keep himself focused.

“…I was thinking something in genomics.” said Wesker, still scrolling through the page.

“Like inheritable factors?” asked Leon

“More like the cause and effects of genetic mutations.” Wesker elaborated. Leon paused for a moment as he mulled it over.

“That sounds…interesting.” dithered Leon. He wasn’t exactly ecstatic about the idea but then again, he was never really ecstatic about anything science related. So if that’s what Wesker wanted to do then Leon honestly didn’t mind letting that be there project.

“We can chalk it up on the board.” suggested Leon. “But it’s only the first day of research and we might come up with something else later on.”

“True.” said Wesker in agreement. “I’ll continue browsing the web. Feel free to get your textbook out.”

Leon looked confused.

“My textbook?”

“Earlier today you said that you needed help on the homework from yesterday since you weren’t there during class.” Wesker informed. And Leon’s cheek’s quickly flushed as he moved to grab his bag off the floor.

“Oh yea… I… Are you sure?” Leon asked uncertainly. “I feel like I should be helping you search for more topics.”

“Nonsense.” said Wesker, never taking his eyes off the screen. “You’ll be right beside me, so you’ll still be able to give me your input on what I pull up. And while you’re helping me, I can help you.”

Leon laughed at the last sentence and nodded.

“Okay.”

He pulled out his text book and rested it on his lap and began doing the homework he had been absent for. They both worked in silence for a while, each focused on their own task until Leon would ask for help on a problem or Wesker would ask his input about another lab experiment. They worked well like that over the next hour and then before Leon knew it, two hours had passed. And when Leon looked at his watch to check the time after he solved his last problem, he was stunned to see how late it had gotten.

“Holy crap…” Leon said, his voice heavy with fatigue. He couldn’t believe how much time had actually gone by.

Though, he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. They had gone through quite a bit of science experiments on the web and Leon had not only finished his homework from yesterday but from today as well.

Leon moved to stand and stretch out his stiff limbs but it was then he realized just how close he and Wesker were. Sometime during Wesker’s help on one of his problems or while Leon was peering over his shoulder at the computer screen, they had shifted closer together. Practically touching from shoulder to hip.

Wesker was bent over his desk; supporting his chin with one hand, while the other continued clicking on the mouse. He looked half awake and it didn’t seem like he noticed that they were touching.

Or maybe he just didn’t care.

Either way. Leon was scared to move. What if Wesker lost his shit? Or worse, what if Wesker fell over? Because most of his weight was leaning against Leon right now and if Leon moved then Wesker would either hit the floor or the desk. Or hit the desk and then the floor.

Wesker’s head bobbed and Leon knew he was eventually gonna hit the desk regardless.

“Hey.” said Leon, snapping Wesker out of his doze.

Wesker bolted up, breaking the physical contact between them, and turned to look at Leon with slightly widened eyes.

“Hmm? What?”

For some reason, Wesker sounded really cute when he was half awake. And Leon shunned the thought of liking a cute Wesker. Or liking Wesker in general.

“Uh…” Leon trailed, slightly distracted by the other teen. “It’s getting pretty late.”

“What time is it?” Wesker asked, searching for a clock around the room.

“Well, it’s almost 11:30.” said Leon.

“Wait, what?” said Wesker, looking stunned.

“Yea, I guess time flies when you’re hard at work.” Leon smirked. He stood up and stretched out his arms. “But hey, if you’re too tired to drive home, you’re free to crash here if you want. I’m sure my mom wouldn’t mind.” said Leon. Wesker was standing up now too and rolling his shoulders with a pop.

“No, it’s ok.” said Wesker.

“You sure? There’s bags under your eyes.”

“Really?” Wesker picked up the small mirror on Leon’s nightstand and sat on the bed, scrutinizing his reflection.

Leon chuckled at Wesker’s pout.

“You know, its normal for humans to get tired. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” said Leon. His only reply was a frown from the bed. Leon chuckled again before turning towards the door.

“Wait here, I’ll get you some coffee.” said Leon, exiting the room.

He went downstairs to the kitchen to heat some water and found his mom eating some ice cream at the counter.

“Hi, hon.” his mom greeted around a spoonful of strawberry gelato.

Leon froze for a moment, and then resumed his task.

“Hi, mom.” It wasn’t unusual to find her eating a midnight snack but it did unsettle him whenever he found her sitting there silently eating a pint all by herself.

“So, your friend is staying the night?” she asked. Leon reframed from cringing at the word _friend_.

“Um, no… I’m just gonna make him some coffee and he’ll be on his way.” said Leon, grabbing a mug and a packet of instant coffee.

“Hmm…” his mom hummed thoughtfully, eating another spoonful. “Well, you know he’s welcomed to stay if he wants.”

Leon smiled.

“Yea, I told him so.” said Leon. “Thanks mom.”

“No problem, hon. Your friends are always welcome here.”

He wouldn’t exactly call Wesker a _friend_ but he smiled at her again and that’s when the water started boiling. He poured the water in the mug and mixed it with the coffee.

“Does he take cream and sugar?” his mom asked.

“I don’t know. But if he does want it, I could always come back down here.” said Leon. His mom smiled knowingly.

“Now that’s dedication.” she said. Leon shot her a confused look.

“What does that mean?” Leon asked. His mom laughed.

“Nothing dear. Only that you’re very dedicated to your friends.”

She did it again. Referring to Wesker as one of his _friends_. Oh well. He wasn’t going to burst her bubble.

“Goodnight, mom.”

“Goodnight, dear.”

Leon went upstairs with the hot coffee and opened the door to his room.

“Hey, I wasn’t sure if you wanted cream and sugar but if you do I can-” Leon was saying but he paused when he saw Wesker slumped over his bed and fast asleep.

Leon contemplated on what to do about that.

If he was being honest, he really didn’t care if Wesker stayed the night. His mom didn’t care either. So he figured it wasn’t a big deal. He set the coffee down on his nightstand just in case Wesker woke up and wanted it. Then he shut down the computer and packed his books and paper back up. He grabbed some sweats and a tank from the closet and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

After he changed and brushed his teeth, he headed back to his room and turned out the lights then crawled under the covers on the far side of the bed. Not sparing much of a second thought on the sleeping lion in the room.


	9. Their First Sleep Over

Leon woke up to the sun shining on his face. He cracked his eyelids open and it took him a while to process the scene in front of him. He blinked a couple times to clear the sleep from his eyes and once they were focused he nearly choked on his own spit.

Right next to his nose was Wesker’s face. Still asleep and looking like a perfect portrait in the sunlight. If Wesker was cute when he was half awake, then he was absolutely beautiful when he was fast asleep. Leon wouldn’t even deny it this time. His face wasn’t in its usual scowl. He looked completely relaxed, completely carefree. With that perfect blond hair all tousled and his eyelashes looking longer in the morning light.

 Leon was holding his breath, afraid that just the smallest gust of air would wake Wesker up and ruin the moment. They weren’t touching except for their hands. Wesker’s hand was laying right alongside Leon’s and all it would take to hold it was a stretch of a finger. His hand has never felt so warm before and it felt like the temperature in the room was getting warmer by the minute. Leon didn’t know if it was because of the sun streaming through the curtains or because this whole scenario was borderline suffocating.

But something suddenly occurred to him. If the sun was slanting through the window at this angle then that must mean it was late in the morning. Which means they were late for school.

“Fuck!” Leon shot up out of bed. Waking up Wesker in the process, who also jolted upright, causing their heads to collide.

“Fuck!” Wesker cursed. Falling back down on the sheets and holding his nose.

“Oh shit, are you okay?” Leon asked, leaning over him and trying to pull his hand away, ignoring his own splitting headache. “Let me see it.”

“No!” Wesker twisted away from him. Blood seeped past his fingers.

“Is it broken?” Leon asked.

“I don’t think so.” said Wesker, grabbing the small mirror on the nightstand and holding it up to his face, letting his hand fall away. A trail of blood ran down from his left nostril. Some of it got onto his shirt.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll get you a napkin!” Leon said, bolting from the bed and to the bathroom. His heart was already racing before he even started running. He couldn’t believe this was happening right now.

As he was getting several handfuls of toilet paper, he heard Wesker cursing again.

“Shit, we’re late for school?!” Wesker said loud enough for Leon to hear.

Leon didn’t know what time it was but it definitely felt like it was late in the morning.

“I don’t even have any clothes…” he heard Wesker grousing

“It’s ok! You can wear some of my clothes if you want!” Leon hollered, grabbing cotton balls and more toilet paper.

“Where do you keep them?” Wesker called back. Leon ran back to his room.

“In the closet, right next to the door-” Leon was yelling back, throwing his door open in his haste and not realizing that Wesker was standing right behind it.

There was a loud _thud_ and then another one when Wesker hit the floor.

“Oh, fuck.” Leon’s heart forgot how to keep beating. “I am so sorry. I did not mean for that to happen.” He apologized and he kept saying sorry over and over as he tried to help Wesker back on his feet. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” answered Wesker bitterly, still holding his nose. Leon quickly pressed the wad of toilet paper and cotton balls against his face.

“Here. I hope this helps.”

“Leon,” Wesker’s muffled voice through the toilet paper was anything but grateful. “I can’t fucking breathe!”

Leon quickly pulled back the tissue paper, looking apologetic and guilty.

“Sorry…” Leon said again for the hundredth time. He put the toilet paper in Wesker’s hand and whorled around to start digging for clothes in his closet while Wesker tore the tissue paper and cotton balls into small enough sizes to stick up his nose.

Leon grabbed the first pair of jeans and T-shirt he saw for Wesker to wear then he pulled out the second thing he saw for himself.

He tossed the clothes at Wesker and the jeans and shirt landed on his head with a flop.

“Uh…sorry about that. But I think we’re roughly the same size, so those should fit you.” Leon was saying while pulling off his tank-top. He could hear Wesker grumbling.

“Whatever, it’s fine.” Wesker muttered, also getting undressed with quick and precise movements. Both of them were past modesty at the moment seeing as how they were late for school.

“Fuck, do you have a comb?” Wesker asked, his voice a growl. He was obviously still a little groggy as well as grouchy. And his irritation only heightened as he fumbled with the buttons on the jeans.

“Yea, I think I have one somewhere in my drawer.” said Leon, pulling his arms through his shirt and turning around to rummage through his drawer for a comb. “Here!” Leon handed Wesker his comb once he found it.

Wesker had half his shirt on as he took the comb and attempted to brush his hair at the same time. Leon was quickly putting on his socks and shoes. He didn’t really care too much about his hair at the moment but of course Wesker had to try and be the perfectionist.

“Ugh… it’s not staying.” Wesker complained once he had the shirt finally on but still having trouble keeping his hair tamed. It was sticking up on all sides of his head. And along with the tissue stuck up his nose he looked downright hilarious.

Leon tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t help the smile crawling across his lips.

“You’re laughing at me?” Wesker said, looking pissed.

“No.” Leon was quick to deny, turning his head away but he couldn’t silence the huff of amusement that escaped his mouth.

“You jerk! Is being tardy funny to you?” Wesker snapped.

“I’m sorry! I’ll fix it, okay?” said Leon, wiping the smirk off his face and walking over to smooth down Wesker’s hair. It was soft to the touch and Leon was surprised to find that it was naturally wavy.

“You don’t have any gel?” Wesker asked.

“Unfortunately. But I have something that might work just as well.” said Leon. He spit a loogie in his palm and then smoothed back Wesker’s hair again. This time it stayed in place.

Wesker’s expression turned shocked and appalled.

“I cannot believe you just did that.” Wesker said, sounding traumatized.

“Well it worked. You look like your usual stuck-up self now.”

Wesker finally lost his shit. He grabbed the closest pillow and whacked Leon over the head with it. Using enough force to make the pillow explode in a cloud of feathers.

“You dick! Guess whose gonna have to clean this up later!” Leon shouted, more angry then hurt by the blow.

“Well, you look like your usual chicken-shit self now.” Wesker retorted.

“If we weren’t late for school, I’d kill you.” Leon uttered, grabbing his backpack and jerking the door open. He ignored the mess and made a mental note to clean it up later

Wesker was right on his heels as they rushed down the stairs and toward the front door. Just before they got to the entryway, Leon heard his mom calling from the kitchen.

“Ah boys! You’re finally awake!” she chirped.

“Sorry, mom! I’ll make it up to you later!” Leon hollered, bolting for the door. His mom stuck her head into the hallway.

“And where are you off to in such a hurry?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“School!” Leon said, a little bemused by her questioning. He swung the front door open but he stopped right in his tracks when his mom said:

“But, honey, it’s Saturday.”

Before Leon could fully comprehend those words Wesker ran into him, sending them both tumbling off the front porch. Leon landed on his stomach with Wesker landing on his back, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Leon’s mom came rushing to the doorway.

“Are you boys alright?” she asked, looking concerned but after she realized they were still in one peace she relaxed.

“Yea… I’m fine…” Leon huffed, his voice strained.

Wesker quickly scrambled off of him and began to rearrange his clothes. Leon climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. There were still feathers sticking to his clothes and hair. His mom eyed them both for a quiet moment then she raised the back of her hand to her mouth to hide her laughter.

“Well, it seems you two had a rough morning.” she said, struggling to keep her giggles out of her sentence. But it was almost impossible. Especially with Leon and Wesker covered in white feathers and Wesker’s nose stuffed with tissues, along with their less than perfect hairdos.

“You poor, kids…” and this time she couldn’t hold back her laughter.

Leon and Wesker stood there and just took it. They both knew that they must look absolutely ridiculous on a Saturday morning.

After Leon’s mom finally calmed down she rubbed the tears from her eyes and waved them back into the house.

“Alright you two, come on back. I made pancakes and scrambled eggs.”

Leon couldn’t think of anything better in that moment and he assumed that Wesker was thinking the same thing because he followed them back inside.


	10. Strawberry Fields Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker gets suckered into picking strawberries with Leon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I took the title from the beetles song! lol

Things were calmer once they were sitting at the table. Leon’s mom went to grab some syrup and sliced fruit, all the while asking if either of them wanted coffee.

“Yes, please.” answered Wesker, sounding slightly congested.

“Is your nose ok?” asked Leon, still fretting over the chaos that transpired this morning.

Wesker poked his wounded nostril, then pulled out the waded tissue paper to check if it was still bleeding.

“It’s fine.” Wesker muttered, taking a clear whiff of air. Leon’s expression turned apologetic.

“Look, I’m sorry about what happened.” Leon said frankly.

“What _did_ happen anyway? Last night I mean…” Wesker inquired, rubbing his temple.

“Um… Well, you passed out on my bed right after I made you a coffee.” replied Leon.

Wesker tilted his head away from his hand.

“I what?”

“You passed out on my bed. And I didn’t want to wake you so…” Leon trailed off, looking uneasy. Wesker was quick to connect the dots and start speculating.

“So you decided to sleep with me?”

“I didn’t sleep with you!” Leon snapped irately. “I slept _next_ to you.”

Wesker didn’t say anything and Leon’s irritation grew.

“Why are you making that face?” Leon demanded.

Wesker still didn’t say anything; only continued looking perturbed.

“I don’t see what your problem is. You didn’t have to sleep over. And besides, it wasn’t a big deal. Me and Chris sleep in the same bed all the time when he spends the night.”

“You and _Chris_?” Wesker said in disgust.

“Not like that!” Leon shouted.

“Leon! Why are you yelling so loud?” his mom questioned, walking back in with syrup, fruit, and coffee all in hand.

Leon’s face went red and he slumped back in his chair.

“Sorry, mom.” Leon mumbled.

His mom set the syrup and fruit down on the table and the mug of coffee next to Wesker.

“Really now, I’d have thought you’d know how to treat our guests with more respect.” she chided. Wesker had a smug look on his face and it took everything Leon had not to jump across the table and punch him.

Instead, Leon only nodded and measured Wesker with a look.

“Sorry, Wes.”

Wesker choked on his coffee while Leon’s mom made an approving sound.

“Awe, what a cute nickname! It takes real friends to forgive each other after a disagreement.” his mom was saying.

It was Leon’s turn to sport a smug smile on his face as Wesker glowered across the table. Once his coughing fit ceased, he raised the mug to his lips again.

“If your mom wasn’t here to witness it, I’d kill you.” Wesker muttered into his coffee then took a sip.

“Hmm? I’m sorry, did you say something?” Leon’s mom asked, after a bite of her scrambled eggs.

Leon quickly made a loud clatter with his silverware to distract her.

“Uh…he said he can’t wait until breakfast is over. Because…he…” Leon paused, laughing nervously. His mom looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? Would he like to join us today?” she finished for him.

It took Leon a moment to realize what day it was and that today was their plan to go strawberry picking at his Aunt’s farm. He promptly jumped on that train while he had the chance.

“Of course he does!” said Leon, hating himself deep down inside.

Wesker looked at Leon like he lost his mind. He quickly mouthed the words:

“ _What the fuck_.”

But Leon’s mom didn’t even notice. She was positively brimming with excitement.

“That’s wonderful! I’m sure you’ll have a lot of fun.” she said, turning to Wesker to smile at him. Wesker forced himself to smile back, but it was obvious that he was hating himself deep down inside.

>>>>>>>>>>>> 

After they’d eaten their breakfast they headed out. But before they got inside the car, Wesker pulled Leon to the side of the minivan while Leon’s mom got on the driver’s side.

“Ow!” Leon griped, shaking his arm out of Wesker’s painful grasp. “What’s your problem?” Leon hissed, so his mom wouldn’t hear them arguing.

“What’s _my_ problem?” Wesker said, in a tone of disbelief. “Where the hell are we going?”

“Calm down.” Leon shushed. “We’re just going to pick some strawberries.”

“ _Strawberries_?” Wesker said the word like it was a disease.

“Yeah. You know what those are, don’t you?”

A vein popped on Wesker’s temple and he looked around like he was looking for another pillow to hit Leon with again.

“Okay, just calm down.” Leon repeated. He tried to reason with him. “The farm’s not that far. We’ll only pick a couple handfuls and be back here within the hour.”

Then he paused as he just realized something.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think about this before, but do you need to call your parents or something? They’re probably wondering where you are.” said Leon worriedly.

“My parents work abroad.” said Wesker, crossing his arms.

“Oh…” said Leon, then he tried for optimism. “Well, then you have no trouble going then!”

“Why do you even want me to go with you?” Wesker demanded.

“I don’t!” Leon denied before he could stop himself. Wesker looked slightly affronted with the curt riposte and Leon quickly tried to cover it up. He pointed to the van. “Do you see my mom? Do me a favor and just humor her.”

Wesker followed the direction of Leon’s finger with his eyes. Then his features visibly softened.

“…She _did_ feed me.” Wesker mumbled sullenly. He let out a sigh. “Fine. I’ll go.”

And Leon would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little excited with the thought of Wesker coming along. He couldn’t fight the small smile off his lips.

“Thanks…” said Leon, turning to open the door and completely missing the shocked expression on Wesker’s face at the genuine smile and gratitude. But his shock was gone as quick as it came and he climbed in after Leon in the back seat.

>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Leon was right about the farm not being all that far. They were in the countryside within fifteen minutes and it was only another five minutes until they arrived at Leon’s Aunts. She had a small farm house in the middle of countless strawberry fields that were wilting from the weight of the ripened fruit. Leon’s mom parked the van in the gravel driveway and Leon’s Aunt was already walking down the footpath toward them with open arms. She was wearing red overalls and a white straw hat.

“Awe, sis! It’s so good to see you!” she greeted, hugging Leon’s mom right when she got out of the car. “And Leon! It’s wonderful to see you too!” she said, giving him a tight hug as well. She nearly squeezed all the air out of Leon’s lungs and after she let him go she glanced at Wesker, who had just shut the side door of the van.

“And whose the new face?” she asked, with a big bright smile. She seemed like a natural jovial person, just like Leon’s mom.

“This is Wesker.” said Leon.

“Well, it’s always a pleasure to meet one of Leon’s friends.” she said holding out her hand. Wesker took it and politely smiled.

“The pleasure’s all mine.”

“Awe, he’s such a gentlemen!” Leon’s Aunt beamed. Leon rolled his eyes but it wasn’t long before his Aunt quickly set things in motion.

“Well, ya’ll came here for a reason. Feel free to pick as many as ya want! You know there’s more then I know what to do with around here.” she said, walking alongside her sister to the shed to retrieve some baskets. They started chatting to each other excitedly like they hadn’t seen each other in years, when it’s really only been two weeks.

Once Leon’s Aunt got four small red baskets from the shed, she handed one to each person.

“Yens can go where you like in the fields. Just let us know when you're all done!” she said. And with that, Leon’s mom and aunt strolled into the fields together; still babbling to each other like clucking hens, leaving Leon and Wesker by themselves.

Leon turned on his heel and walked down a different path into the plantation.

“This way! I know where the sweetest ones are.” said Leon.

Wesker didn’t move for a moment, looking like he really didn’t want to be here but in the end, he reluctantly followed him.

They walked down the aisles between the strawberries, with Leon leading the way. Wesker took this time to gaze at their surroundings. He caught a strong scent of the fruity plants and couldn’t help but sniff loudly. Leon threw a glance over his shoulder.

“So this is why you always smell like strawberries…” Wesker murmured, more to himself then out loud.

Leon grimaced.

“Do I really smell like strawberries all the time?” Leon asked. And he took a whiff of his arm just to make sure.

“Some days more than others.” Wesker answered.

“Well, we do only come here once every two weeks.” said Leon, turning down another path and Wesker followed in step behind him.

“Every two weeks?” said Wesker, curiously.

“Yeah. My aunt usually sells these strawberries at the farmers market. But she doesn’t have a lot of hired help around here to pick them all. So she gives a lot of them to me and my mom.” informed Leon.

“That’s really sweet of her.” said Wesker.

Leon looked over at him again but this time with a raised eyebrow.

“Did you just make a pun?”

“Are you really asking me that?”

Leon laughed and looked back ahead, missing the light flush to Wesker’s cheeks at the sound of his laugh. Wesker really liked that laugh. But he’d never admit that to anyone else. Least of all, Leon.

Leon suddenly stopped in his tracks, making Wesker go rigid.

“Here they are!” proclaimed Leon, bounding to a nearby bush and plucking a berry. He popped the strawberry in his mouth and smiled. He reminded Wesker of a chipmunk with its cheeks full and he looked fucking adorable.

Wesker almost smacked himself. Leon was anything but adorable. He was annoying. He was a total klutz. And he was… _he was_ …

Wesker struggled to think of more negative aspects of the teen when said teen picked another berry and held it out to him.

“You wanna try one?”

… _he was really cute_.

Before Wesker could get too caught up in admiring the quarterback, he quickly snatched the strawberry from Leon’s fingers and turned away from him. Hiding his growing blush.

“Are these safe to eat?” Wesker questioned, inspecting the berry in his hand.

“Of course they are.” He heard Leon’s voice behind him, sounding insulted at the question. “You saw me eat one.”

“Your actions are always questionable at an intellectual standpoint.”

Something hit the back of Wesker’s head; sending gooey red trajectory in every direction.

Wesker slowly raised his hand to the back of his hair and gathered a clump of mashed strawberry in his fist before bringing it to his face to study it.

“You _did not_ just do that.” Wesker intoned, his voice bordering the edge of a growl.

Another splat broke the silence when the second strawberry hit him in the exact same spot as the first. Well, Leon was quarterback for a reason but that didn’t impress Wesker in the slightest.

He whorled around and pierced Leon with a glare so intense it made the birds scatter from the nearby bushes.

“I’m gonna make you eat that, you scumbag!” Wesker shouted in a battle cry, lunging right for him.

Leon only laughed and bolted in the opposite direction. But of course he should have known by now that he couldn’t out run Wesker. It wasn’t even three seconds later that he was tackled to the ground, though, that didn’t cease his laughter as he and Wesker wrestled across the grass.

Wesker ended up rolling on top of Leon and trapping both of Leon’s wrists in one hand above his head while the other pressed against Leon’s mouth with the leftover strawberry.

“Wait! Wait! I’m sorry-mmf!” Leon’s words and laughter were cut off as Wesker force fed him his ammunition. A moment later he felt a tongue swipe across his palm and it automatically caused him to pull away his hand on instinct.

Leon’s laughter resumed filling the air and Wesker could only glower.

“I’m- I’m sorry.” Leon was laughing, having difficulty talking and breathing. There were red stains all over his mouth.

“Oh really? So if I let you go, who’s to say you’re not gonna bombard me with more of these disgusting things?” said Wesker, showing Leon the red mess in his hand.

“They’re not disgusting!” Leon argued. “And I promise I won’t throw any more of them at you… Just as long as you try one.” he added firmly.

Wesker frowned but knew it was the only way.

“Fine…” he grumbled, climbing off Leon and going to a random bush to pick a berry.

“No! Not that one!” Leon hollered. Wesker stopped and turned around.

Leon held out a strawberry. The same one he held out the first time. The one that Wesker took then dropped during their _tussle_.

Wesker sighed and walked over to take it from him once again. He barely acknowledged the fact that it was symbolically in the shape of a heart before he popped it in his mouth and chomped down on it. A burst of flavor instantly flooded his tongue and when he swallowed he could taste the sweetest tang of fruit he’s ever had before.

Leon raised an eyebrow but he already had a knowing look on his face.

“Well?” said Leon, waiting for the unspoken word of approval.

Wesker walked right past him without the faintest hint of enjoyment on his face.

“It tasted alright.”

Leon was almost crippled by the dismissive answer. He was tempted to grab another berry and chuck it at Wesker but he did promise he wouldn’t throw any more of them. So he settled for just following Wesker through the strawberry fields. Not even minding the thought of getting lost in these fields forever.


	11. Leon's Aunt Starts Noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's Aunt has a hunch. And our two dorks finally exchange numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank everyone for the Kudos and comments so far! They're like Christmas presents to my heart ^_^

They walked back to the farm house after filling their baskets to the brim with strawberries. It had taken a lot longer than Wesker would have liked, mainly because Leon kept badgering him about picking the _ripe_ ones. How the hell was Wesker supposed to know which was which? He wasn’t the one who grew up on a farm.

And when he said as much, of course Leon had to be all snarky and say snot-nosed morons wouldn’t know the difference between organic fruit and plastic fruit. Which provoked Wesker into tackling him again. Igniting another wrestling match that lasted ten minutes and ended with both of them grass stained, dirt smudged, and panting on the ground.

 _“If I wasn’t so dehydrated, I’d kill you.”_ Wesker had grated.

 _“If I wasn’t so hungry, I’d….”_ Leon had responded weakly but then his words faded midsentence. _“…I’m too tired to make death threats right now.”_

It was a wonder why it took so damn long to pick as many as they did. And Wesker could definitely go for a long break and possibly a nap right about now.

 When they entered the kitchen through the back door, they found Leon’s Aunt preparing something that smelled delicious at the oven and Leon’s mom washing berries in the sink.

“Ah, boys! There you are. You all done?” asked Leon’s Mom, smiling brightly at them but then her smile faltered when she saw the state they were in.

“What happened to you two? And Wes, is that strawberry in your hair?” she asked in shock.

Great now she was gonna start calling him by that stupid nickname. It caused Wesker to shoot a scowl at Leon with twice the intensity for both the cause of his red hair dye and the silly nickname.

Leon gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

“Uh…Wes and I fell down a hill.” lied Leon, terribly.

“Gee, I wonder whose fault that was!” Wesker snapped, more irritated that Leon continued saying the shortened version of his name.

His Aunt let out a laugh.

“Oh you two are a hoot. Why don’t you boys wash up and settle down at the table?” she offered.

Wesker didn’t protest or even idle. After setting their baskets on the counter, he trudged after Leon and washed up. Whatever they were cooking smelled wonderful and it was making Wesker’s stomach growl.

They sat at the small table in the dining room and Wesker almost slumped forward and passed out at finally being able to take a seat but before his head could hit the table, a platter of strawberry shortcake was placed in front of him.

He usually didn’t eat sugary foods but the sight and smell of it had his mouth watering.

“Well, you boys eat up. We made it ourselves. If you want seconds, don’t be shy to take another slice.” said Leon’s Aunt with a warm smile. This whole house was filled with nothing but happiness and it made any earlier irritation he had toward Leon die down.

Wesker returned her smile.

“Thanks.”

“Would you like some milk or strawberry lemonade with that?” she asked.

“I want strawberry lemonade!” Leon said excitedly. “It’s the absolute best.” said Leon, looking at Wesker. Wesker decided to trust his judgment.

“I’ll have one too.”

Leon’s Aunt smiled again and gave him a wink.

“Sure thing, kiddo.” And she went into the kitchen.

Wesker looked at Leon.

“Your Aunt’s really nice.” Wesker observed.

“Huh? Oh yea… my mom’s side of the family is like that.” said Leon, cutting a generous slice of cake and then setting it on Wesker’s plate.

“Thanks. But you didn’t have to get me that big of a slice.” said Wesker.

“Trust me, you’re gonna want more than just one big slice.” assured Leon.

Leon’s Aunt came back in with their strawberry lemonade.

“Here you go! If you want more sugar in them don’t hesitate to ask!” she said. Then she went back to join Leon’s mom in the kitchen, leaving the two teenagers alone.

Wesker sipped the lemonade experimentally. It tasted sweet and tangy and just the right amount of lemon. Leon was right. It tasted wonderful. He took a bigger gulp, his throat feeling parched from being out in the sun all morning. Then he took a bite out of the shortcake and that too tasted delicious. Leon was right again. He was going to want more than one slice after this. He hadn’t even realized that he was smiling around his fork.

And Leon was looking at him again but Wesker couldn’t really explain his expression. Leon seemed a little surprised at something but also relieved.

“I’m glad you like it.” Leon observed. Wesker removed the fork from his mouth and set his eyebrows in a frown for Leon making that assumption.

“Who said I liked it?” Wesker countered, just for the sake of argument.

“You were smiling.” said Leon.

A light blush crawled up Wesker’s cheeks and he looked away.

“I…I was not.” Wesker grumbled, eating another forkful of cake.

“Yes you were! I wouldn’t mistake it for a scowl.” said Leon, laughing softly. And then he added in a quiet voice that sounded like he was talking to himself, “… I wish you would smile more often.”

Wesker looked at Leon, whose cheeks were also starting to turn a shade of pink. But then he looked back down and started eating his own slice of cake. Hiding behind that blond curtain of hair. Wesker didn’t know what to say. Or if he should say anything at all.

He didn’t know what he was feeling right now but it felt…strange. Something he’s never experienced before. And he wished he could describe it just so he could research it in depth. Whatever it was, it didn’t feel bad but it did make Wesker uneasy for not knowing. He didn’t like not knowing things. It made him feel vulnerable. And the last thing he wanted was anyone seeing him vulnerable. Especially Leon.

<<<<<<<<<<<<  

They ate the rest of their snack in silence and afterwards it was time to go. Leon’s Aunt gave a goodbye hug to each of her guests’, even Wesker. And despite not being use to such open affection, Wesker didn’t mind. Her happiness was contagious.

They got back in the van with their haul of strawberries. Wesker got to keep his in his own basket that Leon’s Aunt had given him and she said if he ever wanted to come back then he was always welcome.  Deep down, she knew it wasn’t the last time she’d see him.

On the drive home Wesker felt even more exhausted. The passing countryside didn’t help him stay awake at all; it only lulled him to sleep. And before he knew it, he was dozing off in the back seat, not realizing that Leon had already done the same thing.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Leon’s mom checked the review mirror and caught a glimpse of the boys in the backseat. She smiled. Not the least bit surprised that they were both unknowingly slumped against each other in their deep slumber. With Wesker’s body slouched against Leon and Leon’s head resting against Wesker’s. They both looked so innocent and peaceful. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. She only wished she could take a picture to show her sister that her hunches were right.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Wesker woke up just as Leon’s mom pulled into their driveway. He hadn’t realized how quick the ride had been. And he hadn’t realized that his head was resting on Leon’s shoulder and Leon’s head was resting against his.

He bolted upright, causing Leon to startle awake as well.

“Huh? Where-?” Leon started, groggily.

“We’re home, boys!” said Leon’s mom, getting out of the car and walking up to the house to unlock it.

Wesker quickly exited the vehicle too before Leon could realize how close they initially were to each other. Leon was slower to get out of the van and once he was out, he stretched and gave a long yawn.

“Geez, what time is it?” Leon mumbled to himself, checking his watch. His eyes widened in surprise.

“Holy crap, it’s already five o’clock?” Leon said, bemused. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised with the way the sun was slanting in the horizon.

“Well, I better get home.” said Wesker promptly, rounding the van and taking quick strides to his car.

He didn’t mind that Leon’s strawberry escapade had taken a lot longer than just an hour like he said this morning. But he _did_ mind that things between them felt frighteningly strange. And Wesker needed time to take a step back and analyze what was happening.

“Hey, wait! What about your strawberries?” asked Leon, turning to grab his basket from the back seat and swiftly jogging to catch up with him.

“Uh, it’s ok…” Wesker was saying, not wanting to give pause as he used his key to unlock his door.

“Wait!” said Leon, and Wesker felt a hand on his shoulder turning him around. Leon looked a little winded and a little confused.

“What’s the rush?” he asked.

“Nothing…I just… Have things to do.” Wesker said, struggling to find an excuse. He’s never struggled so hard with words before.

 Leon shyly looked down.

“Oh. Well… If you’re not in too much of a hurry…I…I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner? Since it’s already five o’clock and everything.”

“It’s ok. I’m really not that hungry.” said Wesker dismissively.

“Oh… ok…” and Leon looked really disappointed, making Wesker feel guilty. He just realized that he didn’t like seeing Leon sad.

“Well, maybe another time?” Wesker offered, trying to compromise.

“Yeah. Sure. That would be great.” said Leon, and his smile returned to his face, making Wesker’s heart skip a beat.

“Here, I’ll give you my number in case you want to call me.” offered Leon, handing Wesker the basket of strawberries and reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. “Or, you could give me yours and I’ll shoot you a text?” Leon suggested.

Wesker gave his number to him and Leon typed it in his phone. Then sent a quick text.

“Cool. If you get a text in a couple minutes, then that would be me.” said Leon.                        

    As if on cue, Wesker’s phone beeped in his pocket. Leon smiled.

“That would be me!” he laughed cheerfully.

“Thanks.” said Wesker, turning away and opening his car door.

“Hey, Wes.”

Wesker froze, torn between losing his shit for Leon using that stupid nickname or melting in a puddle because that nickname also made him feel ridiculously warm when Leon said it. Wesker turned and looked at him.

“Thanks for coming with us today.” said Leon sincerely. Even his smile was sincere.

Wesker paused for a moment before he found his voice to speak.

“Thanks for inviting me.” said Wesker and he shot Leon a smile of his own, remembering when Leon said he’d wish he could see him smile more often.

He couldn’t be sure, but it looked like Leon’s face got a little red. If he kept that up, he’d be redder then the strawberries in his basket. But before that could happen, Leon turned away and waved over his shoulder.

“I’ll see you later!”

Wesker turned and got in his car, putting the basket of strawberries in the passenger seat. It didn’t take long for his whole car to start smelling tangy and sweet. He got out his phone and saw he had a text message from a new number. He opened the message.

**‘It’s me. Leon. And you better not save my number under the name Chicken-Shit.’**

Wesker smiled and saved his number under the name Chicken-Shit.


	12. Strawberry Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon gets suckered into baking cookies.

Early the next morning Wesker was in his kitchen making a pot of coffee for himself and trying to decide what to make for breakfast. The basket of strawberries was sitting on his kitchen island, giving off a delectable fragrance and it tempted Wesker to cook them with something.

His phone suddenly started ringing and he walked over to the countertop where he had left it and checked the screen.

The caller ID read: Chicken-Shit

Wesker couldn’t stop the small smile that quirked the edge of his lips but he hesitated on answering the call. He didn’t know what Leon wanted and part of him didn’t care to know. But the other part of him desperately wanted to hear his voice again. For some reason his desire only sparked more of his ire. He still hadn’t come to terms with what was going on between them. But maybe there wasn’t anything going on at all. Maybe Wesker was just overthinking this whole thing.

He answered the phone.

“Is there a reason why you’re annoying me this early in the morning?” Wesker inquired, trying to sound irritated. But he couldn’t mask his amusement despite the brash words.

There was a moment of hesitation on the other line until Leon finally spoke,

“Good morning to you too.” Leon said flippantly. And Wesker could’ve sworn Leon was smirking even though he couldn’t see him.

Before Wesker could hash out a taciturn remark, Leon cleared his throat and deliberately continued.

“You uh… accidently left your clothes here yesterday.” he said. There was an embarrassing tremor in his words.

“So? Just give them to me at school tomorrow.” Wesker simply replied, the subtext going completely over his head. “And I’ll give back yours too.”

He could hear Leon fumbling with his phone, as if he almost dropped it.

 “Are you crazy? What would people think?!” Leon said; his voice a harsh whisper. “What if someone saw us?”

“What’s your problem?” Wesker grilled as he poured the brewed coffee into his mug and added sugar and crème to it. He usually just took it black but for some reason he was craving something sweet today. “I don’t see what you’re freaking out about.”

“If people saw us returning each other’s clothes at school, they’d think that we were sleeping with each other.” Leon explained, sounding flustered.

“Well according to you, we slept _next_ to each other.” Wesker corrected.

Leon let out an exasperated sigh.

“Look, why don’t I just drop them off at your place today? I got nothing planned.” said Leon. He paused a moment before adding, “And maybe we could even continue our research for our lab experiment?” he suggested, sounding hopeful in the end.

“I’m busy today.” stated Wesker.

There was silence on the other line. Wesker could just feel the dejection coming through the receiver in waves. It didn’t take long for him to crumble under the guilt.

“Fine. You can come by and drop them off.” muttered Wesker. He couldn’t believe he was giving in to Leon’s _silence_ of all things. “But I’m busy, so you can’t stay long.”

“Where do you live?” asked Leon, his voice renewed with satisfaction.

“I’ll text you the address.” And with that, Wesker hung up.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

 

 <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

It wasn’t long until Leon arrived at his house.

Wesker could hear his motorcycle as it pulled into his driveway. He finished up what he was doing in the kitchen and went to open the door right before Leon even scaled the steps to his porch. Leon looked slightly surprised when Wesker opened the door prematurely but didn’t miss a beat in flashing him one of his perfect smiles.

“Hi.”

Wesker’s heart struggled to remain in its normal algorithm. He had the impulse to snatch his clothes from Leon’s hand and slam the door in his face before his heart ruptured but he remembered that he had to give back Leon’s clothes too.

He was slow to act on it though, and he wondered how stupid he looked just standing there and staring at Leon as he walked closer to him.

Leon raised a paper bag in his hand.

“I brought your clothes.” said Leon. The movement caused Wesker to finally snap out of his daze. He took the bag from Leon and led him inside.

“Thanks. Just give me a second and I’ll go get yours. Then you can leave.” Wesker added that last bit blatantly. But his tone didn’t seem to bother Leon because he was distracted by something else.

“What’s that smell?” Leon asked, taking a whiff.

“…nothing.” said Wesker, moving quickly.

He could hear Leon sniffing again. Loudly this time.

“It smells like cookies.” he said. Then, he turned a curious gaze towards the kitchen. “Were you _baking_?” Leon asked in disbelief.

“Absolutely not.” Wesker snapped, finally retrieving Leon’s clothes and hurrying back to him. “Here. You have what you came for. Now-” Wesker was saying but Leon cut him off.

“You know, my nose is never wrong. I know cookies when I smell them.” Leon asserted and he looked at Wesker.

“I was _not_ baking cookies.” Wesker flat out denied, pushing the bag of clothes into Leon’s chest in a last ditch effort to push him out.

A grin widened on Leon’s lips and Wesker’s poor accelerating heart could hardly bear to witness anymore of that dazzling smile. He knew his chest was going to burst if he didn’t get rid of Leon right now but right now already seemed too late. Because in the next moment his lungs all but failed completely when Leon leaned in close and brushed his fingertips across his cheek.

“Then what’s this?” asked Leon, his tone subtle. He brought his hand in front of them and rubbed at a powdery residue on his fingers.

“You were either snorting crack, or this is flour.” he teased.

Wesker wanted to hit him. But he couldn’t at the moment because his embarrassment enabled him from moving or even speaking. He felt beyond stifled, like the temperature in the room suddenly got way too hot. He knew his skin was radiantly red by now.

It looked like Leon was just about to make another smart-ass comment but Wesker quickly turned on his heel and marched away angrily.

He could hear Leon’s laugh as he followed him into the kitchen.

“People keep worse secrets.” Leon tried to console, though, his laughter made it anything but.

“Shut up.” Wesker snapped, intent on ignoring him so he could finish his work.

Leon paused in the kitchen doorway when he caught the sight of an array of cookie trays scattered on every counter. He couldn’t sustain his chuckle. Not that he was laughing at Wesker or anything, but it did pleasantly surprise him to find out his secret hobby.

“Are you on some sort of baking spree?” Leon asked curiously but it wasn’t really a question, more like an observation. The whole room smelled delicious, like melted chocolate and warm vanilla. “So, this is why you smell like vanilla all the time…” Leon said lightly, more to himself then to Wesker.

Wesker tried to ignore him as he took out a fresh batch of cookies from the oven but Leon’s comment caused him to self-consciously sniff his forearm in the process.

“I do not smell like vanilla…” Wesker muttered.

“Yes you do. _Some days more than others_.” Leon quoted in another chuckle. Before Wesker could unleash a sharp retort, Leon continued.

“What are all these for anyway? Or do you actually eat this many cookies a day?” Leon questioned, overlooking Wesker’s scowl.

Wesker was about to tell him to shut up again and leave but for some reason his mouth decided to disobey him and admit the real reason to Leon.

“Every Sunday I volunteer at this food drive for the elderly.” explained Wesker, busying himself with removing some cooled down cookies from another tray and into a container.

“You _volunteer_?” Leon said in disbelief. Wesker shot him another glare.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Wesker snapped.

“Gee, I don’t know. Because you’re a…” and Leon trailed off when Wesker’s glare only darkened. Just daring him to say the word _asshole_.

“…because you don’t seem the type.” Leon settled for instead.

“Well, part of that is true.” Wesker confessed. “I’m not exactly doing this of my own volition. If it wasn’t for the influence of my parents and their close colleague, then I’d be spending my precious time on more important things.”

“Who says baking cookies for the elderly isn’t important?” Leon said in a laugh.

“If you’re so smitten with the idea, then why don’t you give me a hand?” asked Wesker. And he couldn’t believe he actually asked Leon to bake cookies with him. He could feel his face getting hot and he tersely looked away, not wanting to see Leon’s adverse expression once he rejected him.

But Leon did the exact opposite.

“What do you need me to do?”

Wesker’s head felt light at the helpful and soft timbre that reached his ears. He momentarily forgot how to speak.

“Er…you could-… finish stirring that batter.” Wesker forced out, struggling to put his words into sentences. Leon’s willingness to help had caught him off guard. He quickly recomposed himself when he heard the sink turn on as Leon washed his hands.

After Leon dried them off with a paper towel, he walked over to the bowl of cookie batter in the middle of the island and studied it for a moment.

“What kind of cookies were you making?” he asked, picking up the wooden spoon and giving the contents a stir.

“First it was white chocolate chip cookies. What you’re stirring now is just plan sugar cookies.” Wesker answered.

“Those sound boring…” Leon said, his tone a bit disappointed. He then caught the sight of the basket of Strawberries at the end of the countertop. “Hey, I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we put some of the strawberries into the cookie batter?”

Wesker made a face.

“You want to put fruit in a cookie?” Wesker said in revulsion.

“Oh come on. It’ll taste really good. We can even mix it with some of those white chocolate chips.” he said, pointing to the leftovers in the bag across from him.

Wesker sighed, too tired from his busy morning to really argue with him.

“Fine. Do whatever you want. I already have enough for the day if yours turn out horrible.”

“They won’t turn out horrible.” Leon promised, grabbing the bag of white chocolate chips and basket of strawberries. Wesker finished up loading the rest of his earlier batches of cookies into containers before coming over to help Leon bake the final tray.

He ended up slicing all the strawberries to put in the batter and Leon added all of the white chocolate chips that were left in the bag, along with more sugar. Wesker almost made a comment about how overkill that was but he wanted to have the satisfaction of saying ‘ _I told you so’_ once the cookies came out of the oven in a hot mess.

After mixing the ingredients, they worked together to mold the batter into balls of dough and onto a baking sheet. But Leon was having trouble with shaping them. Most of his dough came out looking like ovals or weird clumps. Wesker fought the urge to rolls his eyes as he stopped Leon in the middle of his next clump of dough.

“No, no. Like this.” Wesker instructed, showing Leon how to mold it the right way.

“Why do yours come out so perfect?” Leon asked, sounding discouraged.

“Well, it’s gonna take some effort, Leon.” Wesker responded.

Leon’s lips slanted into the tiniest of pouts.

“Who says I’m not trying?” Leon bickered.

Wesker let out a tired exhale and reached over to grasp Leon’s hands in his own. Leon went visibly stiff. Wesker carefully positioned Leon’s hands and fingers in the right places around the dough to mold it in the perfect shape before letting go.

“Like that.” said Wesker. Leon looked at the perfectly formed ball before dropping it on the tray. The hollow of his cheeks were a deep red and he was pointedly looking anywhere but at Wesker.

“Thanks…” murmured Leon, his tone soft. He scooped out another handful of dough and they finished filling the rest of the baking sheet in silence. When all the cookie dough was well placed and spaced apart, Wesker put the tray in the still warm oven and set it to 350.

“How long until they’re done?” Leon finally broke the silence.

“About fifteen minutes.” answered Wesker, setting the timer.

They busied themselves in the meantime with cleaning up the kitchen. Leon offered to wash the dishes as Wesker wiped down the countertops that were covered with flour. It wasn’t long until they heard the kitchen timer ding and by then they had the place all cleaned up.

Wesker could smell the cookies before he even took them out of the oven. He was surprised that they actually smelled really good. He retrieved the tray and set it on the countertop were they steamed hot and golden. He heard Leon sniffing the air.

“Those smell amazing. I told you they’d turn out good.” Leon said smugly.

“You haven’t even tried them yet! They could still taste like shit.” Wesker pointed out.

Leon threw a rag at him and it landed on Wesker’s face with a _flop_.

Wesker’s instinct was to throw something equally ridiculous right back at him but he resisted the urge. Telling himself the kitchen was no place for combat. He didn’t miss Leon’s soft laugh, which had his anger quickly dissipating.

He lifted the rag from his face and tossed it aside.

“If I wasn’t so tired right now, I’d kill you.” Wesker growled.

Leon smirked and reached for a cookie with a spatula.

“Those are still hot.” Wesker couldn’t help but warn.

“That’s when they’re best served.” said Leon, blowing on a cookie before carefully picking it off the spatula and placing it in his mouth. He hummed around it in approval. When he swallowed he beamed with pride at his bright idea.

“It’s perfect.” confirmed Leon.

Wesker would determine that himself. He cautiously picked up a warm cookie and took a bite out of it. Tangy strawberry and sweet white chocolate filled his mouth, along with the soft texture of the cookie it tasted like a sample of heaven.

“Well?” said Leon, smiling like he already knew that Wesker liked it.

Wesker swallowed and walked right past him to get to the fridge.

“It tasted alright.”

“Why can’t you just admit that you really like it?” Leon demanded.

“Hmm…That depends.” Wesker hummed, opening the fridge.

“Depends on what?”

“That depends on if it passes the milk test.” Wesker finished, pulling out a carton of milk and grabbing two glasses. Leon smiled. They pulled out the kitchen stools from under the island and sat down to taste test a couple more strawberry cookies together.


	13. William Starts Noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William's a smart guy. He know's somethings up between Wesker and Leon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added tags for William and Sherry since they make an appearance this chapter!

They ended up eating nearly all the strawberry cookies and when they were done, Leon helped Wesker to load the rest of the cookies into his car. When Wesker closed his trunk after he placed in the last container, he found Leon standing close by and scratching the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

“Hey, so… I was wondering… if maybe you perhaps needed some help at this food drive?” Leon asked uneasily.

Wesker raised an eyebrow.

“You want to go?”

“Yeah. Why not?” said Leon with a hopeful shrug and casting Wesker a lopsided grin.

“It’s not exactly fun.” Wesker warned, giving him a chance to back out.

“Well, maybe that’s why I should go. So I can make it fun.” suggested Leon, turning his grin into a full on radiant smile. Making Wesker’s stomach toss and turn with butterflies. A stutter threatened to crack Wesker’s voice but he covered it up with an irritated scoff.

“Fine. You can tag along. Just don’t embarrass me.” Wesker uttered.

Leon looked like he was about to jump for joy but instead he let out a laugh of fulfillment and got on the passenger side of Wesker’s car.

The drive to the home for the elderly wasn’t far and they spent most of that time in companionable silence. It was one of the things that Wesker had come to like about Leon. Sure he could be annoying and infuriating at times, but other times he could just sit quietly and be in the moment without making it awkward.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Leon helped Wesker carry all the containers from the back trunk up the front steps of the residence. The front doors were wide upon and there were already a lot of people coming to and fro; hauling in crates of food and drinks. Once the boys were in the lobby, a voice echoed through the spacious halls and caught their attention.

“Wesker! Glad you could make it!” said a tall slender man with light brown hair, followed by a little girl with blond pigtails. Her eyes got really big once she saw Wesker and the cookies.

“Oooo! Wes! Cookies! I want cookies!” said the little girl.

Leon couldn’t help but smile. He was glad to know he wasn’t the only one who called Wesker by that nickname. But when the little girl said it, it sounded twice as adorable.

“Can I have one?” she asked with big puppy dog eyes.

“Now, Sherry, you know you’re supposed to wait until all the residents have one first.” said the man.

“It’s alright, William, we made plenty of extras.” assured Wesker who was smiling back at Sherry. The man, William, shot him a look of gratitude.

“Thanks, kiddo. Here, we’ve got an open space for you to put the cookies on this side.” said William, leading them further into the foyer where a couple of tables and spreads of food where already set up. Sherry was jumping up and down alongside them, sniffing around the containers they carried.

“What flavor did you make this time, Wes?” she asked, excitedly.

“Half are white chocolate chip and the other half are sugar cookies.” said Wesker setting down his load on the table. Then he leaned down and whispered into Sherry’s ear. “But there’s a few rare ones that are strawberry cookies.”

Sherry’s face brightened up enthusiastically.

“Ooooo! Strawberry! Can I try? Can I?” she asked.

Leon had already snuck one out of his container and he handed her the cookie. She jumped in surprise then beamed happily at him.

“Oh thank you!” she expressed with a giggle. She grabbed it and took a bite out of it. Her face never losing its spark of joy.

“Mmhmmm.” She hummed delightfully. “So good! These are the best you’ve ever made!”

“Well, this time I had some help.” Wesker smiled, glancing at Leon.

Leon looked away, fighting a blush off his face.

“Who are you anyway?” Sherry asked bluntly.

“Sherry, manners.” chided William close by.

“Oh, sorry!” apologized Sherry. She took a small curtsy. “My name is Sherry. What’s yours?” Leon smiled at how cute she was.

“Leon.” He replied.

“It’s nice to meet you, Leon!” said Sherry giddily. “This is my daddy. His name is William.” Sherry introduced, pointing at her dad.

“It’s nice to meet you.” said William, holding out his hand. Leon took it and gave it a firm shake. “It’s always nice to see a new face at one of these charity events.”

“Well, I’m happy to be of service.” said Leon in his usual charismatic bearing. Always a people pleaser.

“That’s good to know. I’m sure Wesker will fill you in with the details on how this goes. It looks like we’re getting ready to start. We’ll meet with you again after it’s over.” said William, giving them a wave before moving to his own station with Sherry in tow, who was also waving goodbye at them.

“She’s really cute.” commented Leon, waving back at Sherry.

 “Yeah. Unless she misses her nap time.” chuckled Wesker, he walked around their table to start organizing the containers.

“So, is she your niece or something?” Leon asked, helping him spread out the cookies on the table.

“By blood, no. William is only a close family friend. He used to work with my parents a few years back. And he’s one of the reasons that I’m here almost every weekend. Well, him and Sherry. They’re the closest thing to family I have while my parents are working abroad.” Wesker clarified.

“They seem like really nice people.” said Leon.

“Nicer than your mom and Aunt? I’m not too sure.” Wesker said humorously.

“I wouldn’t doubt they’d give them a run for their money.” Leon joked back.

The two of them laughed.

And it was the first time they laughed together like that. The sound of Leon’s laugh had Wesker’s heart soaring so high, he was sure it was going to float right out of his chest. Their laughter ceased when a little old woman walked up to their table. She hummed contentedly.

“Those smell so good.” she said. She picked out one she liked and Leon placed it on a napkin that someone had set in stacks on the corner of their table earlier.

“Thank you!” she smiled happily. She slowly made her way down the rest of the line.

“So usually, all the elders will get in a line and walk from table to table and pick out what food they like.” Wesker was explaining. “They’re only supposed to get one of each thing but once everyone is served, they have the option to come back and get seconds if there’s left overs.”

“Gotcha.” said Leon, waiting in anticipation for their next consumer. It wasn’t long before the next one showed up and Leon was eager to give him the cookie he picked out. The same thing with the next and the next.

All the elders were really nice and most of them looked cheerful when they arrived at their table. Leon even shot jokes with a couple of them and humored a few flirtatious older women. Wesker sighed.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” he said once they were gone, but he was lightly smirking.

“Well, I won’t turn my nose up at a compliment. No matter who it comes from.” said Leon.

“Really now? So if some ugly overweight smelly fat guy called you _hot stuff_ , you’d take it all in stride?” Wesker asked curiously.

“Of course I would.” Leon said, fighting down his laughter.

“You fucking liar.” Wesker chuckled.

“Looks like you two are having fun.” said William, walking up to their table.

Wesker paused at that. Realizing how true William’s words were. He hadn’t even thought about it but the whole time that they’ve been giving out cookies and talking with each other was actually the most time Wesker has ever spent smiling.

And William had noticed it.

“You guys are about all out of cookies too.” said William, taking in the empty containers scattered around their table.

“Well, I’m not surprised. Our cookies are badass.” gloated Leon.

“I wouldn’t doubt it. Mind if I try one?” William asked.

“By all means.” said Leon. All the residents had already gone through the line once and only a few had come back for seconds. Sherry was instantly at her father’s side for another cookie.

“Could I have one too?” she asked.

“Of course. Did you want to try a new one or another strawberry one?” Wesker inquired. There were still three strawberry cookies left.

“Strawberry!” Sherry shouted eagerly.

“Those are new.” remarked William.

“You should try one. Leon had the bright idea to add them in with white chocolate chips.” said Wesker. William tried one and his face brightened up after he chewed and swallowed.

“Those are really good. You should make those again next time.” William recommended.

“Yeah! Yeah!” Sherry agreed enthusiastically.

“Alright, I’ll make them next time. Since you two like them so much.” promised Wesker.

“Maybe I can even come back to help you again.” Leon offered.

Before Wesker could even think about it, his lips were moving of their own accord.

 “I’d like that.” he said. And for a split second he wanted to shoot himself; a bit stunned that he had no control over his own mouth.  Even Leon looked a little startled at his words but any shock on his face was quickly replaced with a warm smile. And it made Wesker’s heart throb.

It was then that William crouched down next to Sherry to talk to her at eye level.

“Hey, Sherry, why don’t you show Leon the park across the street?” he suggested. “And, Wesker could even come along with you.”

Sherry’s face lit up.

“Oh yeah! That sounds like fun!” she said, bouncing on her heels. She turned towards Leon. “Do you wanna go to the park? I can show you all my favorite secrete spots!” she said excitedly. Leon turned to her with his smile still in place.

“Sure. I’d love to. Where’s it at?” Leon asked.

“This why!” Sherry said, and she darted out the front doors.

“Sherry, wait!” called Wesker, immediately bolting after her; afraid she might get lost or hit by a car. William didn’t seem as concerned for her safety since he trusted Wesker to handle her. He softly chuckled and picked up one of the containers that still had a handful of cookies inside. Leon turned to him.

“Wait, are you sure about this? Don’t we still need to stay here and finish up?” asked Leon.

“All the residents have pretty much had their fill. I’ll stay behind and clean up. You guys go ahead.” William encouraged. Then, he held out the box of cookies to Leon.

 “Here. You should take this. Sherry’s gonna want another one soon.” he predicted. Leon smiled.

“Thanks.” He said. And he ran out the door to catch up with Sherry and Wesker.

William watched him go, a knowing smile gracing the edge of his lips.


	14. What the Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon attempts to feed the ducks at the pond and it goes as well as to be expected. XD  
> Wesker ends up holding Leon's hand.  
> Leon ends up admitting to himself that he's attracted to Wesker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* for cuteness overload! ^_^

The park was just across the road. It was a nice sized park too. With a winding path through the trees that curved around a large pound. There was even a bridge that arched over a small portion of it. An intricate water fountain sat toward the center of the park where there were a couple of small food stands selling ice cream and fruit shakes. The weather was perfect outside, with the sun fully out and a couple of stray clouds floating along in the gentle breeze.

Sherry was skipping her way down the path with Leon and Wesker following a few steps behind. Leon looked around at the park, admiring the simple plants and flowers that decorated their route here and there. He took in a deep breath of clean fresh air.

“This place is really pretty.” Leon remarked. He’s never been here before as it sat on the other side of town from where he lived and there was a closer park to his house that he usually went to. Though, it wasn’t as scenic. He looked at Wesker walking alongside him.

“Do you come here often?”

“Yes. We usually take a short walk through the park after the food drive.” Wesker answered, watching Sherry as she continued to skip on ahead. She suddenly stopped and turned toward them.

“Leon!” she called, motioning to a tree not far from the path. “This is one of my favorite climbing trees!” she stated before running over to it and jumping up to grasp onto a branch.

“Be careful!” Wesker barked, sounding like a concerned older brother.

“Climb up here with me!” she hollered.

Before Wesker could blow a gasket, Leon quickly stepped in.

“But Sherry! Don’t you want some more cookies?” Leon offered, raising the container of cookies in his hand and giving it a noisy shake. Sherry’s face turned animated.

“Cookies?! Yes! I want one!” she exclaimed, dropping down from the branch and running over with a bounce in her strides. Leon and Wesker made their way toward her.

“Bringing those was a brilliant idea.” regarded Wesker, sounding impressed with Leon.

“Well actually, William was the one who insisted I bring these for Sherry.” said Leon.

“I see. Well, that makes more sense. And here I was thinking you were being practical for once.”

Leon sputtered, feeling insulted with the tone.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Leon questioned.

Sherry finally reached them and she latched onto Leon, stretching for the cookies in his hand. She was like a clingy gremlin. A very cute clingy gremlin. Leon gave in without much fight and opened the container for her. She hastily reached in and grabbed a couple chocolate chip cookies.

“Thank you!” she said graciously, gobbling them down.

“Sherry, you really shouldn’t eat so fast. You’ll give yourself a tummy ache.” Wesker admonished. Unsurprisingly, his advice fell on deaf ears. Particularly when Sherry’s attention switched to the sound of a _quack_ coming from a few feet away. The three of them weren’t that far from the pond and on the edge of the grassy shores was a family of ducks swimming toward them. Sherry’s face brightened in delight.

“Oh my gosh! Look at the ducks!” she squealed, tugging on Wesker’s hand. “Can I pet them?” she begged.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. They’re still wild animals.” cautioned Wesker, holding her back. Leon scoffed at his concern.

“Are you really afraid of a couple ducks? They’re just birds.” stated Leon. Wesker frowned at him but Leon ignored it and strode toward the pond.

“Leon.” Wesker’s tone was forewarning.

“What?” Leon challenged, taking out a cookie and crouching down in front of the family of ducks.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” said Wesker, struggling to keep Sherry back as she whined about wanting to feed them too.

“Oh please. What are a couple of ducks gonna do?”

“There’s a sign that says don’t feed them.” informed Wesker, looking at said sign that was a yard away. Leon gave a dismissive wave.

“Everybody feeds the ducks.” Leon asserted.

“That doesn’t mean you should!” Wesker’s tone turned sharp. Sherry jerked against his strong hold. “You’re being a terrible role model!”

Leon only laughed and held out the cookie in his hand towards the approaching ducks. A few ducklings were waddling behind as well.

“Come here little guy.” Leon coaxed. Two of the bigger ducks approached him but then one of them stretched out its wings and gave a harsh _squawk_.

“That didn’t sound friendly.” said Sherry, who now had stopped fighting against Wesker.

Leon only smirked and took a step closer. The ducklings started quacking frenziedly and then the duck with its wings outstretched suddenly let out a hiss. The sound almost had Leon falling backwards.

“Whoa. What the-? I didn’t know ducks could hiss.” said Leon in shock.

“Leon, I think now is a good time to get away from there.” hinted Wesker. Leon decided that maybe Wesker was right. He was starting to internally panic with the way these ducks were posturing themselves.

“Alright, fine. Here, just keep it.” muttered Leon, backing off but not before throwing the cookie at them. That action instantly sparked their instincts to attack. Two of the bigger ducks flapped forward, going straight for Leon’s face. Leon gasped and scrambled backward. He felt one of the duck’s collide into him and he quickly covered his head with his arms as the duck squawked and pecked at his hair. Leon clambered to his feet, and then took off across the park. All the while, the ducks shrieked and flew after him.

Wesker and Sherry stood in stiff silence as they watched Leon run away. But then a moment later, Sherry busted up laughing and it didn’t take long for Wesker to start laughing with her. Leon could hear them laughing in the background even as he gained more distance between them.

“This isn’t funny!” Leon shouted into the sky. Their laughter only escalated and it got to the point where they both ended up on the ground, holding their stomachs. Leon grew annoyed when the ducks wouldn’t leave him alone. Even when he ran all the way to the other side of the pond, they still flew after him! And his annoyance continued to rise when he still heard Wesker and Sherry laughing on the opposite side.

 _Un-fucking-believable…_ Leon thought to himself, but a part of him was secretly laughing with them.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

It took twenty minutes for the ducks to tire themselves out and return to their flock. Leon was thoroughly worn out too. After running all over the park, he had finally collapsed on one of the benches beside the water fountain; breathing heavily with sweat clinging to his skin. It wasn’t long before he heard two pairs of footstep approaching. The breath was forced out of his lungs when Sherry jumped on top of him.

“Leon! Are you ok?” Sherry asked but there were still traces of amusement clinging to the corners of her mouth.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Leon huffed, sliding her off of him. Wesker took a seat beside him and Leon shot him a glare. “No thanks to the two of you.” He added under his breath. Wesker smirked.

“I tried to warn you.” said Wesker matter-of-factly.

“You still could’ve helped me though! You didn’t have to just sit there and laugh while I almost got killed!” Leon snapped. Those words produced another laugh from Wesker and he could hear Sherry giggling again.

“You’re still in one piece.” said Wesker, eyes roaming over him as if to make sure. Leon felt his face warm up at the attention and then Wesker leaned forward, lifting a hand to comb his fingers through Leon’s tangled hair. “More or less in disarray…” he chuckled, plucking a feather from his hair and bringing it in front of Leon’s nose, causing it to wrinkle in revulsion.

“Get that disgusting germ invested feather out of my face!” Leon commanded.

Wesker chuckled again as his flicked it away. Sherry instantly chased after it.

“No! I want it!” Sherry protested. She pounced on top of it, easily distracted by its fluffiness.

“You have more of them tangled in your hair, you know.” indicated Wesker.

Leon sighed, closing his eyes and almost dying from embarrassment. But then, he felt another stroke against his hair. He opened his eyes and his breath got caught in his throat. Wesker had moved even closure to him to where their bodies were almost touching. His arm was raised again as his fingers deftly sought out the stray feathers in Leon’s hair and picked them off. He flicked them to the side where Sherry continued to pounce on them one after another.

Leon could feel his face getting warm. With Wesker so close he could smell a hint of vanilla and a tinge of the strawberries they used for baking earlier this morning. He could almost feel the heat emitting from the guy. Leon was tempted to close the remaining space between them, to feel the warmth of Wesker’s body, to smell the stronger scent of sugar and fruit he knew was there.

But all too soon Wesker leaned back away from him, flicking the last feather to the side where Sherry unfailingly leapt for it. Wesker gave one last tousle to Leon’s hair to dislodge any hidden feathers before standing up and gesturing to one of the food stands.

“Do you want some ice cream?” Wesker offered.

Leon was speechless for a moment. That whole incident had him struggling to remember how to breathe but he swiftly pulled it together and smiled minutely.

“Yeah…Yeah, that sounds awesome.” agreed Leon.

“I want some to!” Sherry spirited. Wesker gave her a fond glance then he held his hand out to Leon.

Leon took it and Wesker helped him to his feet. He felt a bit light headed to be up again after all that running and his vision slightly tilted. But Wesker was there to keep a firm grip on his hand so he wouldn’t fall over. Leon’s pulse gradually quickened as Wesker led them to the ice cream stand without letting go. Perhaps he simply forgot to release his hand. Or perhaps he was making sure Leon didn’t fall over from exhaustion. Either way, Leon wasn’t able to say anything about it since it was all he could do to keep himself conscious. Let alone speak.

 Sherry pranced after them, humming energetically and not seeming bothered by the tension in the air. She was probably too busy thinking about her favorite kind of ice cream because when they got to the stand she was quick to pick out the butterscotch flavor. Leon robotically picked strawberry and Wesker chose vanilla. Wesker paid for all three of them and Leon expressed his gratitude with a shy smile and a soft _thank you_. Wesker shrugged, like it was nothing and Sherry didn’t hesitate to show her appreciation by giving him a tight hug… and getting ice cream on his shirt.

“Ugh…Sherry…” Wesker groaned once Sherry released him. Leon tried to silence his laughter in his own ice cream cone.

“Oops! I’m sorry, Wes.” she apologized, looking upset at her own mistake. Wesker shot her a reassuring look.

“It’s alright. I’ve got plenty of other shirts.” he placated. Sherry smiled, then she hopped in the air as she just remembered something.

“Oh! Leon! I haven’t showed you all my secret spots in the park yet!” she said.

“Well, led the way.” prompted Leon.

“Ok! One of my favorite spots it right over here!” she informed, walking on ahead while eating her ice cream and chattering in between her licks. Wesker and Leon followed behind her, also busying themselves with eating their cold dessert. Leon’s focus was split between the delicious treat on his tongue and keeping track of a bubbly Sherry; which was why he completely forgot that his hand was still in Wesker’s.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

            They were heading back to the senior residence after Sherry had showed them all her secret hiding spots, which weren’t so secret anymore. Leon had laughed at a couple obvious ones but there were a few that were well hidden enough to be praised. After all that walking, though, along with all that excitement from earlier, Leon was thoroughly tuckered out. He couldn’t believe how fast the day had gone by. Even the sun was beginning to set.

            He stifled a yawn with one hand, quickly noting how his other hand felt heavy and warm. He looked down and it finally dawned on him that he and Wesker had been holding hands this entire time. A reaction was a long time coming but Leon fought not to react at all. Because maybe Wesker hadn’t realized it either and Leon dreaded to find out what might happen if Wesker saw what they were doing. Wesker wasn’t looking at him so maybe he somehow forgot just like Leon did.

If Leon was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to pull away. But he also didn’t want to walk into the elders’ home like this. His skin began to tingle and his face felt hot. His hand felt even hotter. And if he didn’t pull away soon then his palm would start sweating and Wesker would definitely notice by then. Leon held his breath and did the only thing he could think of.

He let go.

Wesker’s body suddenly went tense and if that wasn’t an obvious answer to whether or not Wesker had forgotten about their hands then it was the moment he looked down in surprise.

Leon tried to play it off casually. Which also meant not acknowledging it at all.

“I’ll race you the rest of the way!” Leon challenge. Without waiting for an answer he bolted across the lawn. Sherry instantly sprang after him.

“Wait! No fair! I should get a head start!” she protested.

Leon cut across the yard and scaled the steps at record speed but before he could burst through the front doors Wesker surpassed him and opened them first.

“Too slow.” Wesker smirked. Leon grinned.

“No fair!” Sherry whined again, climbing up the steps in a huff.

“Awe, maybe you’ll win next time.” comforted Leon as they entered the building.

Most of the tables and left over food had already been put away and none of the residents were in sight. Probably in the courtyard or back in their rooms. It wasn’t long until they found William in the dining hall and Sherry was instantly on him, giving him a snug hug. William laughed.

“Did you guys have fun?” he asked, ruffling Sherry’s hair.

“Yeah! It was the best! Leon got chased by a bunch of ducks and then we had ice cream!” Sherry relayed. William looked at Leon in bafflement.

“You got chased by ducks?”

Leon gave an embarrassed laugh and paced to the side.

“Uh, well I think it’s about time I should be getting home.” diverged Leon, casting a pleading look at Wesker.

“Yeah, it’s getting late.” Wesker agreed. And Leon secretly thanked him. William chuckled and got the hint. He stuck out his hand again.

“Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. Thanks again for coming to help with the food drive. And for spending time with Sherry.” said William appreciatively.

Leon took his hand and gave him a smile.

“Anytime.”

After they retrieved the empty cookie containers, they were back in Wesker’s car and buckling their seat-belts as Sherry waved goodbye from the terrace. The boys waved back and then Wesker started the ignition and began to make the drive home.

The car was silent for the first five or so minutes but then Wesker cleared his throat.

“…Leon… Um…I know William already said it but… Thanks. For helping me out today.” said Wesker, slightly stammering. Leon turned his gaze away from the window and looked at Wesker. He saw that Wesker was intensely focused on the road but there was a hint of pink high on his cheekbones.

Leon couldn’t ignore how cute he looked. That a stammering and blushing Wesker was adorable. And he’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t attracted to the other teen because if Leon really looked hard and thought about it; Wesker _was_ good-looking. Leon hadn’t really bothered take the time to admire how tall and fit he was. Or how striking his features were or the smolder of his grey-blue eyes. Those eyes were so intense, so sharp and focused and every time Wesker looked at Leon with them it always had Leon lost in their gaze. And he suddenly remembered how his hand felt in his. How warm it was. How _right_ it was.

But Leon didn’t know how to say everything that was on his mind or if he should even say it. Because what if he was just overthinking all of this? What if none of this was right? Maybe he was reading in to it too deeply. Maybe Wesker didn’t think anything that happened today was significant at all. Maybe he’d think Leon was a fool if he even brought it up.

Leon averted his gaze back out the window and forced his voice to hide any conflicting emotions inside.

“It was fun. Thanks for taking me.” said Leon, trying to keep his words even.

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the car ride and when they finally made it back to Wesker’s house, Leon helped him to put all the containers back inside. Once he placed them on the counter-top, he was quick to head to the front door.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow!” Leon called, not looking back.

“Wait.”

Leon paused, his heart thumping in trepidation. The more time he spent in Wesker’s presence, the more anxious and confused he felt. He wondered why he was getting so nervous over nothing. It wasn’t like he’d always felt this jittery in Wesker’s presence. So what the heck changed that? Before Leon could figure it out, Wesker spoke again.

“There’s still two cookies left in here. Do you want them?” Wesker offered. Leon turned around and saw that he was holding out a small container with the last two left. He felt his skin heat up.

“Uh…sure. Thank you.” mumbled Leon, taking them in hand. Wesker gave him a small smile and it almost had Leon floored. The only thing more alluring then Wesker’s eyes was his smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” said Wesker.

Leon fumbled with the container as he quickly turned toward the doorway again.

“See ya.” he waved over his shoulder. And once he was outside, he couldn’t get on his motorcycle fast enough.


	15. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is Jealous  
> Wesker is Overprotective  
> And Leon is Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* so there's some actual violence in this chapter. Nothing too graphic but punches will be thrown!
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos so far!
> 
> Kisses and cuddles will be in next chapter! YAY! FINALLY

Leon drummed  his fingers on his desk and raptly watched the clock. It seemed like time was passing at a crawl during 3rd period and he wasn’t sure if that made him feel more anxious or not. He hadn’t been able to sleep last night. For hours, he tossed and turned, trying to think of a way to get comfortable. But all he could think about was Wesker. Wesker’s smile, his laugh, his smell… his _voice_. Leon couldn’t get the other teen out of his head. And it had taken until the sun peaked over the horizon to finally come to terms with what his problem was.

He had a crush on Wesker.

And if admitting that to himself was bad enough, trying to hide the fact was even worse.

“I think Kennedy’s tweakin’ out.” whispered somebody behind him.

Leon turned around and found two members of the football team with their heads bowed together and shooting him looks. Leon stopped tapping his fingers, and his foot, and his pencil. He hadn’t even realized he was moving that much. He quickly turned back toward the board, skin prickling with embarrassment. He was only glad Wesker wasn’t in this class to see him like this.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

When the bell rang, Leon hesitated on going to his next subject. He knew that trigonometry period really wasn’t a time where they talked much. But they still sat next to each other and Leon cursed himself for switching all his seats to sit next to the guy in the beginning. The bell rang again, signaling that he was tardy now. Leon huffed out a breath of irritation and lumbered to his math class. He arrived just behind a girl named Helena with the teacher giving them the side eye.

“Helena, Leon, you’re tardy.” He stated.

“Thanks, Captain Obvious…” Leon muttered.

“What was that?” the teacher questioned.

“Nothing. Sorry, I’m late!” Leon covered up, hurrying to his seat.

Wesker was already there, looking at him inquisitively. Leon didn’t pay attention to him as he got his notebook out. The teacher’s words were already droning in the background with today’s new lesson. But even above the noise, Leon still heard Wesker’s voice.

“Are you alright?”

Leon slightly startled and glanced at him before quickly looking away and trying to focus on the board.

“Huh? Uh, yeah…” Leon answered promptly.

“You’ve been acting weird all morning.”

“Weird?” Leon said dismissively; when any other time a comment like that would have had him going ballistic.

“Well, weirder than usual.”

“Hmm…” Leon hummed. Again, failing to get baited.

There was silence from Wesker’s direction and Leon could feel the intensity of his gaze stabbing him in the chest.

“Why are you ignoring me?”

“I’m not.” Leon quickly denied.

“You’ve been avoiding me all morning.”

“I have not. I sit right next to you in all our classes.” Leon scoffed.

“You’ve been trying not to look at me all morning. Like right now.” Wesker pointed out.

“That’s not true.” said Leon. His answer wasn’t the least bit convincing, especially since he still wasn’t looking at him.

There was silence again for a few minutes.

“Was it something I did?” Wesker asked, his voice wavered a little and the sound of it had Leon snapping to attention. He quickly turned to Wesker.

“What? Of course not! I…” Leon trailed, struggling to reassure Wesker that he didn’t do anything wrong. Wanting to get that worried and sad look off of his face.

“I…” Leon tried to think of what to say as Wesker’s expression changed from gloomy to confused.

“Mr. Kennedy!” the teacher proclaimed. Leon froze and his blood ran cold.

“Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class?” the teacher imposed.

 _Fuck,_ Leon wanted to die right there.

“Leon was just helping me with understanding your examples.” Wesker quickly chimed in. Leon looked at him in shock. He wasn’t the only one. The teacher was also in a state of disbelief.

“ _Leon_ was helping _you_ understand the lesson?” the teacher said skeptically.

“Yes, sir.” replied Wesker. He must have sounded honest enough because the teacher simply shook his head and turned back to the board.

“Very well. As I was saying…” the teacher prattled on.

Leon let out a silent sight of relief. He looked over at Wesker and gave him a small smile.

“Thanks. I owe you one.” said Leon.

“You owe me an explanation.” Wesker countered, causing Leon to stiffen.

 _Great..._ Leon thought to himself.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

Leon chewed at his bottom lip as he got his lunch tray. He still didn’t know what he was supposed to say to Wesker. _Oh hey, I’m avoiding you cause I don’t want you to think I like you, which I do,_ That didn’t sound right in his head. He hesitated on the edge of the cafeteria, dreading to take the next few strides to Wesker’s table. Suddenly, someone slung their arm over his shoulder.

“Leon! I’ve been wanting to talk to you.” said Chris, dragging him away.

“Uh…” Leon tried to protest but allowed himself to get abducted anyway. He caught a glance of Wesker across the cafeteria. Wesker looked irritated that Leon was avoiding him again but he also looked disappointed. And that had Leon’s heart cracking with each step he took with Chris to get to the football team’s table.

Chris practically forced Leon to plop down with him and for some reason kept his arm around his shoulders, as if he was afraid Leon would escape the first chance he got.

“Hey, Leon!” waved Steve theatrically. “It’s been awhile.”

“Er… Sorry, guys. I-…” Leon began.

“Look, we just wanted to invite you to hang out with us tonight.” said Piers, chomping on a meatball.

“Yeah, we’re going to play laser tag downtown at the arcade.” said Chris. “You down after school?”

“Uh…sure.” said Leon. He always liked playing laser tag and the prospect of it had him perking up a bit.

“Awesome! We’re gonna go out for pizza afterwards…” Steve was saying and they all began to chat inanimately about their plans for tonight. Leon eventually got caught up in the conversation too and he completely forgot about going back to sit with Wesker.

 

<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

“Hey, uh… sorry about lunch. Chris kind of kidnapped me.” said Leon with a nervous laugh. He slid in his seat next to Wesker as their science teacher began explaining today’s lab.

Wesker didn’t say anything to him. Didn’t even look at him.

 _Oh, so now he’s gonna give me the silent treatment too._ Leon thought. Well, it wasn’t like he should be surprised but now he understood what it felt like.

“Hey, I’m sorry about this morning. And about lunch.” Leon tried pathetically. He still didn’t get a response.

“I really wasn’t trying to ignore you.” persisted Leon.

Wesker finally looked up and met Leon’s eyes, causing him to lose his breath. Wesker still wasn’t saying anything, just looking at him expectantly.

“Er… I….” Leon stammered. He could feel his face heating up until an idea suddenly popped in head.

“Do you like laser tag?” asked Leon. Wesker looked disconcerted.

“Why are you asking?”

“Because I wanted to know if you’d like to play with me and some guys.”

“Those idiot football jocks?” Wesker objected.

“They’re not idiots!” Leon argued. “They’re actually really good friends of mine.”

Wesker made a noncommittal sound. Leon tried again.

“Come on. It’ll be fun. You can be on my team!” proposed Leon.

“Is this just to prove you weren’t actually ignoring me this morning?” accused Wesker.

“Well, partly. Yeah.” Leon confirmed.

A breath of silence stretched between them.

“Alright. I’ll go.” Wesker agreed. Leon was actually surprised.

“What, really?” said Leon, his pitch going higher.

“What time are you going?”

“After school.” answered Leon, feeling more excited by the moment.

“Ok. I’ll meet you after school.”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

“What the hell is _he_ doing here?” Chris snarled outside in the parking lot after school. Leon looked puzzled.

“What? Who?” Leon asked.

“ _Wesker_! Who invited him?” Chris questioned, obviously bothered by his presence.

“I did.” answered Leon simply. Chris rose his eyebrows in shock.

“Why?!” he nearly yelled.

“I didn’t think laser tag was exclusive.” said Leon, sounding just as shocked for Chris acting like this.

“Leon, laser tag is _our_ thing. Us and the football team. You can’t just invite the science whizz and expect him to keep up with us.” said Chris, a little too loudly.

“Or perhaps your afraid that this science whizz can aim better then you can.” came Wesker’s voice from behind them. They both jumped and turned around. Chris scowled at him and gritted his teeth.

“Yeah, whatever. Just don’t complain when you get your ass beat.” Chris hissed, angrily marching away to join the other guys. Wesker chuckled and Leon gave him an apologetic look.

“Sorry about that.” said Leon.

“I was expecting it. You alpha jocks are way too territorial.” said Wesker.

“What’s that suppose to mean? I’m not territorial.” argued Leon.

“Hey!” called Chris. “We’re gonna carpool over there! Leon, wanna ride with me?”

“You can ride with me.” Wesker counteroffered. Leon didn’t even hesitate.

“I’m gonna ride with Wesker!” he called back.

Chris made a displeased face but let him go as the other jocks clambered into his jeep. Leon followed Weser to his car and got in. They were soon following behind Chris a moment later. Leon stared out his window, trying to appear calm and collected when he was internally panicking. He didn’t know what to do about his current feelings but he couldn’t just ignore Wesker forever and pretend nothing was wrong. He was horrible at pretending.

 _Just act cool. Act like everything is fine and nothings changed._ Leon chanted to himself. Because in reality, nothing _has_ changed besides how he felt. And as long as Wesker didn’t find out then things could stay like this between them. But an inkling in his heart panged with the thought. Did he really want things to stay like this between them?

 

<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

They arrived at the arcade not too long after. As they all stood in line to pay, they began discussing whose teams they were on.

“I’m on Billy’s!” Steve announced, throwing an arm around the lead defender. The rest were quick to pair up.

“Hey, Leon! Wanna be my partner?” asked Chris. Leon gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I already told Wesker we could be on a team.” said Leon. Chris frowned but before he could voice his displeasure, Piers bumped him on the shoulder.

“How about me and you, Chris? I’m sure we could wipe the floor with them.” said Piers confidently. Chris sighed, but gave Piers a smile.

“Sure.”

They paid the entry fee and got their gear inside. Leon sat next to Wesker as they strapped on their vests.

“So, you’ve played this before, right?” Leon asked.

“Not exactly.” replied Wesker. Leon gave him a double-take.

“Wait, what?”

“I’ve never played laser tag. But I have done my fair share of airsoft and paintball.” said Wesker, glancing at Leon with a smirk. Leon smiled.

“Oh. Well, then this should be a piece of cake.”

“Speaking of cake, can you ask your aunt if I can have some more of her strawberry shortcake? Ever since Saturday I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.” admitted Wesker.

Leon laughed.

“How about you just come with me next weekend when we go strawberry picking again?” suggested Leon. Wesker smiled back at him.

“I would like that.”

Chris scowled from across the lobby. Not liking how Leon and Wesker were staring at each other one bit. He couldn’t quite place it, but something was definitely different between them.

“Chris, you ready?” asked Piers as the door to the arena started to open. Chris strapped his gun on.

“Yeah, let’s kick some ass.”

 

<<<<<<<<<< 

 

Chris was pouting around his pizza as the guys goofed off and exchanged jokes around him. The match had ended with him and Piers coming in second behind Wesker and Leon. Chris wanted to smash his cup of soda on the ground. Who knew that Wesker was on a godly level when it came to shooter games? The guy was nuts. He tagged out every single person at least once without even managing to get tagged himself.

“Fucking bastard…” Chris growled while chewing and glaring across his table to where Leon and Wesker were sitting at the barstools eating pizza together. He hated how close they were. He hated seeing them laughing together. Leon was supposed to be _his_ best friend damnit!

“Hey, Chris. You ok?” asked Piers. “You’re frowning pretty hard.”

“It’s nothing.” Chris grumbled, munching on his sausage pizza.

“Don’t let it get you down. We came in second after all, right?” said Piers, trying to cheer him up. Chris sighed and set down his pizza.

“I’m not angry about losing…” Chris was saying, eyes straying back to the winning pair at the barstools. “…I’m just mad I lost to _him_.”

Piers followed his gaze.

“Who, Wesker?”

“Yes!” Chris barked.

“Well, it is a bit surprising that he’s so good at laser tag.” agreed Piers.

“That’s not it, Nivans.” Chris deviated. “Don’t you think it’s weird that him and Leon have been spending so much time together?”

“I guess so. But, hey, at least Leon came to hang out with us today.” Piers mentioned.

Chris grumbled under his breath.

“Yeah, whatever…” he finished his soda and then the rest of his pizza.

 

<<<<<<<<<< 

 

            They stood outside the pizzeria and said their goodbyes. Most of the team headed back to Chris’s jeep and Leon and Wesker were heading in the opposite direction.

“Bye, Chris!” Leon waved. “Thanks for the invite!”

Chris grunted and turned away from him without so much as a wave. Leon raised an eyebrow then turned to look at Wesker. Wesker shrugged his shoulders.

“Sore loser.” Wesker commented.

“I am not!” Chris shouted in the distance. Leon chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“He’ll be over it by tomorrow.” he assured, sliding his hands in his pockets. It was then that he realized something. “Crap. I think I left my wallet inside.” said Leon, digging around in his pockets. “I’ll go get it and meet you at the car.”

“I can wait here.” Wesker offered.

“It’s ok. Just go on ahead.” said Leon. He headed back into the restaurant without waiting for a reply. He returned to where he and Wesker had been sitting to find another group already there eating pizza. The group of boys looked up when Leon approached them and Leon swallowed nervously.

“Oh, hey, don’t mind me. I just forgot something.” said Leon. Discretely looking around their table for his wallet.

“Something like this?” said one of the guys. Leon looked over at the tallest and biggest male of the group. With muscles that could probably put Chris’s to shame and a scar stretching from his eye to his lip, he was hard not to recognize. The guy, Jack Krauser, use to go to Racoon High until he got suspended one too many times and subsequently kicked out. He was holding Leon’s wallet between two fingers. Leon froze.

“Er…yeah. That’s my wallet. Thanks.” said Leon, giving a nervous smile and reaching for it. Jack moved it out of his range.

“I believe it’s finder’s keepers.” smirked Jack. “Unless of course there’s something you’re willing to trade.” The rest of the boys snickered. Leon felt his face going pale.

“Well… I don’t exactly have anything since you have my wallet.” said Leon.

“Oh come now, money isn’t everything.” said Jack, waving Leon’s possession dismissively.

“What do you want?” asked Leon, voice slightly trembling. Jack laughed around his pizza.

“How bout you ask for your wallet _nicely_?” alluded Jack, giving him an impish grin. “As in _beg_.” He clarified, then pointed to the ground. “Like a dog.”

His gang howled with laughter as Leon stood there face flushed.

“I’m not doing that.” stated Leon. The laughter suddenly stopped and they all stared at him. Jack gave Leon a long hard look, then shrugged his shoulders and crumbled the wallet in his huge fist.

“No? Your loss.” tutted Jack.

Leon finally lost his patience and his nerve. He stepped forward and grabbed Jack by the shoulder.

“Look, I’m not leaving without it-” before he could finish, Jack’s fist swung straight for him and the next thing Leon knew, he was on the ground trying to figure out which way was up and down. He heard a couple of voices in the background. Probably the restaurant owners; yelling at them to take it outside.

“You’re fucking annoying.” Jack spat, standing over him like a hulking mountain.

“Come on, Jack. Someone might call the cops.” said one of his cronies.

“This dumbass just needed to learn his place. Which is on the ground like the bitch he is.” said Jack smugly.

Leon wiped at his mouth, which was sporting blood and before he could get to his feet a shadow casted over him. He looked up, expecting to see Jack go in for another punch but it wasn’t Jack that was above him.

It was Wesker.

Jack looked up in surprise at Wesker’s sudden appearance. But after he took in his stature, he gave a derisive snort.

“The fuck are you? His boyfriend?” Jack leered.

Wesker threw a punch so fast Jack didn’t even see it coming. His fist landed squarely on Jack’s nose, causing him to staggered backwards and lose his balance. He fell on his ass and lost his grip on Leon’s wallet. It landed a few feet away. Wesker bent down and grabbed it then he picked Leon up off the floor.

“Let’s go.”’ Wesker bit coldly, ushering Leon outside. Jack’s gang was so shocked at what happened, they didn’t even get up to follow. Neither did Jack. He was still on the floor looking dazed and confused when Leon took one last glance over his shoulder.

It was hard to keep up with Wesker’s brisk pace once they were outside. He was practically dragging Leon behind him by the hand as he muttered to himself.

“If it wasn’t for any bystanders I’d fucking kill them…”

Leon winced as Wesker’s grip tightened around his hand, but didn’t say anything. Wesker’s mood was a little frightening and Leon didn’t want his anger directed at him. When they finally got to the car, Wesker stopped and turned around. Leon went rigid as Wesker tugged him closer and raised a hand to cup his face. Any earlier anger on his features smoothed away as his eyes checked Leon over.

“You ok?” Wesker asked, his hand gentle on Leon’s face. Leon didn’t realize he was holding his breath, didn’t realize his whole body was frozen in place. The only thing he did realize was how beautiful Wesker’s eyes were when they were filled with concern.

“…I…I’m fine, Wes.” Leon managed to breathe out. He felt Wesker’s thumb brush his lip.

“You’re bleeding. And it’ll probably bruise. We should put some ice on it.” said Wesker, turning to open his car. Leon didn’t protest when he was forced inside, nor did he have any objection when Wesker drove them straight to his house.


	16. Kiss it Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are my darlings! What you've all been waiting for! ~girl squeals~ ^_^

Leon was leaning against the countertop in the kitchen with Wesker in front of him looking intently focused as he cleaned his lip with a sterile Q-tip. It was hard not to look anywhere but at Wesker in this close proximity. Leon couldn’t help but notice the way Wesker’s tongue hooked at the edge of his lips in concentration or how his eyes never strayed from what his hand was doing. And Leon wondered why his attention remained on one sole objective. Why it seemed like there was only one thing that mattered.

Leon raised his hand and touched the one tending his wound. Wesker startled but didn’t move away. His eyes did the smallest shift to meet Leon’s.

“You’re shaking…” said Leon, enclosing his fingers around Wesker’s.

Wesker’s body went still, but his fingers held the faintest tremor in them. His hand felt warm, so he mustn’t be cold. Leon wondered if he was scared? Or perhaps shaken with everything that happened at the restaurant.

“Are you ok?” asked Leon, his tone soft.

“…I’m angry.” Wesker finally admitted.

“I…I’m sorry.” Leon apologized, looking guilty. Wesker furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why are you sorry? What happened wasn’t your fault.” said Wesker. He looked away from Leon’s gaze and focused back on the cut. He continued carefully dabbing Leon’s lip clean. “…I’m the one who should be sorry.”

It was Leon’s turn to look confused.

“What for?”

“I should of gone in with you.” said Wesker, sounding cross with himself. “I should have been there.”

“Wes,” Leon said, giving his hand a firm squeeze. “You _were_ there.”

“Not in time.”

Leon rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure if you hadn’t been there at all, I would have come out of it a lot worse for wear.” Leon assured. Wesker didn’t look like he agreed but he didn’t vocally disagree. After he was done cleaning Leon’s wound, he moved to grab an icepack to ease down the swelling

“Your mom’s probably going to freak out once she sees you.” Wesker remarked, pressing the pack against Leon’s skin.

Leon winced but stayed still otherwise.

“Naw. It’s not exactly unusual for me to come home with cuts and bruises on a regular basis. Me being in football and all.”’ Leon chuckled, his voice slightly muffled around the icepack. “She’ll just laugh and kiss it better.”

There was a moment of silence that stretched between them. Then Wesker did something that had Leon’s entire body going taut. He moved the icepack away and slowly leaned in; brushing his lips against the corner of Leon’s mouth were his cut had gone numb from the ice. But it wasn’t long before that numbness melted away and was replaced with Wesker’s warm touch. His skin felt soft and _hot_. His cut didn’t even sting at the contact. It didn’t even hurt. It felt…

“Better?” Wesker asked quietly, after leaning away.

Leon didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know what to do. His mind had gone completely blank and he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to learn how to speak again. Because he was pretty sure that was the first time that anyone’s kissed him on the lips before.

But he had to reexamine that fact because did that really count as a kiss? It hadn’t even been a full on kiss and the specifics of a kiss had Leon even more confused on what just happened.

“Um…er…uh…” Leon spluttered, feeling the warmth spread from his lips to the rest of his face. He knew any moment now he was going to break out in a sweat with how high his temperature was rising.

A pink hue suddenly bloomed on Wesker’s cheekbones and his eyes flicked shyly to the side, as if he just realized what he did.

“I’m sorry.” Wesker hastily uttered. Leon felt his heartrate spike at the regret in his voice and he quickly leaned off the counter.

“No, it’s-…It’s ok.” Leon reassured. “…It feels better. Thank you.”

He didn’t know if he sounded completely stupid for thanking him for a kiss but before he could put too much thought on it, his phone beeped causing both of them to slightly jump at the sound.

“Er…That’s mine.” Leon mumbled, searching around for his phone in his pockets. Wesker swiftly busied himself with cleaning up the countertop as Leon opened his phone to find a text message from his mom.

**Mom: Hey, kiddo. When you coming home?**

Leon checked the time on his screen and saw it was already nine o’clock.

“Crap, its late. And my motorcycle is still at the school.” Leon grumbled to himself, hesitant on texting his mom back. Wesker’s motions slowed as he put things away. He glanced over at Leon.

“You can stay over if you want.” suggested Wesker. Leon looked up at him and saw how timid he appeared. Leon was a little hesitant to reply as well.

“Uh…”

“Unless you don’t want to.” Wesker renounced, expression turning despondent.

“No, I want to!” Leon blurted, and almost slapped himself for sounding so eager. “I uh, I’ll just text my mom.” said Leon, turning back to his phone.

He heard Wesker leave the kitchen but didn’t look up from his typing.

**Leon: Hi mom, I’m gonna stay at Wesker’s tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow after school.**

It was barely a second later when his mom texted him back.

 **Mom: Alright, kiddo. Have fun!**   **:)**

Leon smiled at her response, then looked around for Wesker. He went into the living room.

“Wes-?” Leon called and almost ran into him when he turned the corner. Wesker slightly startled.

“Oh, sorry.” said Wesker, turning a little red. He had some folded clothes in his hand. “I don’t have a lot of spares since its laundry day but I think these’ll fit you. Since we’re roughly the same size.”

“Right.” said Leon, giving a shy laugh. “Thanks” he took the clothes and looked around for the bathroom.

“Bathroom’s upstairs.” pointed Wesker.

“Ok, thanks.” Leon said again, chest pounding with his nerves. He didn’t know if he should bring up the kiss. Or maybe it was best if they just didn’t talk about it. Maybe Wesker hadn’t even meant for it to be a kiss. Maybe he was just trying to make Leon feel better. Leon’s thoughts continued to spiral as he got dressed in Wesker’s pajamas. They were a simple silky black but had the faintest patterns of cat paws on them. Leon found himself grinning but if he brought it up to Wesker he was sure he’d get an earful.

He went back into the living room after he changed and found Wesker sitting on the couch already in his own pajamas too. His were red with pictures of orange fish on them. Leon hid his smirk behind his hand as he walked over to see what he was watching on TV. It was some sort of old horror movie about zombies.

“I didn’t know you were into zombies.” commented Leon.

“Did you want to watch something else?” Wesker asked, looking up.

“No, it’s fine!” Leon quickly assured. He sat down next to him.

“Did you want to go to sleep? I’ll show you to the spare room.”

“No, its ok. It’s still a little early for me, actually.” said Leon, leaning back into the sofa. Neither of them said anything more as the movie continued running. Leon was a little apprehensive with the silence between them and Wesker seemed to feel the same because he turned up the volume on the TV even louder. With the deafening noise of moaning zombies it was hard not to get wrapped up in the gory scenes. As in all horror movies there was little to no plot; just a bunch of idiot main characters screaming and running away. But there were a few parts that were suspenseful enough for Leon to start biting his fingernails and hug his legs to his chest. Specifically at the parts were the girls were hiding from the monsters.

“No! Don’t go in there!” Leon yelled before he could stop himself. He heard Wesker chuckle beside him. “She’s so stupid! If you hear a moan coming from a room, that doesn’t mean open the door!”

“Classic Hollywood logic.” Wesker said, still smirking. The girl in the movie opened the door and to no surprise a zombie leapt out from behind it and tackled her to the ground. Even though he saw it coming, Leon couldn’t help jolting in surprise and clinging onto Wesker. Wesker didn’t say anything about it; too enraptured in the movie as well. And before he knew it, Leon found himself buried in Wesker’s chest with his arms tightly wrapped around him as the movie progressed.

Up until the final scream of the last survivor, Leon stayed huddled against Wesker’s side. He hadn’t even realized how close they had gotten until now and when the credits rolled Leon hesitated on making a move. He was expecting Wesker to tell him to get the fuck off at any moment but after the screen went black, there still wasn’t a word from the other teen. Leon’s heart began thrumming anxiously. He heard a soft sound and he slowly looked up.

Wesker was asleep.

His head was tilted towards Leon’s with a few strands of hair falling in his face. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. Leon blushed at how peaceful he looked. He didn’t want to wake him. Especially when a vulnerable and unguarded Wesker was such a rare sight. Leon decided he wouldn’t mind just settling in like this. He was warm enough without a blanket anyway with Wesker’s arms around him.


	17. Operation Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things were starting to bloom between them, outside forces are already trying to pull them apart! >_<

Wesker woke up warmer then he’d ever been before. He couldn’t compare a time where he felt this cozy and snug other then the days spent beside the fireplace during Christmas. That’s what this moment felt like. Christmas. And he could have fooled himself into thinking it was truly so if he hadn’t opened his eyes and realized that there was no decorated tree in the living room and no gentle snowfall outside. Instead, there was just Leon. Snoozing on top of him like a possessive cat in the sunlight.

Wesker’s eyes went wide and his whole body immediately went rigid. At first he was confused, wondering where Leon came from and how they ended up like this. But in the next moment memories of last night quickly flared up. He remembered the pizzeria. He remembered seeing Leon get punched by that douchebag. He remembered seeing red. Then he had taken Leon back here to his house, cleaned him up and…

And Wesker’s skin tingled at the memory of kissing Leon’s lip; with nothing but the thought of making it better.

 _What the fuck,_ Wesker thought in horror. What the fuck had he been thinking?! What the fuck was wrong with him? Did his rationality completely abandon him last night? When was there a moment in time that his brain thought any of this was ok?

Except it _was_ ok, wasn’t it? Leon hadn’t freaked out over it. Or run away. He was still here; clinging onto Wesker like he was his fucking teddy bear. But if that wasn’t cause for alarm bells to start sounding then he was out of touch with reality because this wasn’t what friends did. Hell, were they even friends? Since when did Leon ever call him as such? Since when did Wesker?

Wesker closed his eyes and tried to calm down. It seemed like one moment they were lackadaisical lab-partners and the next moment…they were here cuddling on his couch. How the hell did this happen? When did he start caring about Leon so much? His heart lurched with the thought.

He just admitted to caring about Leon.

Though, the fact didn’t bother him nearly as much as it should have. Because at the moment, he was too tired from just waking up and well… he _did_ care about Leon. Quite a lot if he was going to be completely honest now. His arms reflexively pulled Leon closer in response to the notion. He didn’t want to reprimand himself for how attached he was becoming. At this point, he couldn’t prevent it even if he wanted to.

Leon stirred but didn’t pull away. Instead he burrowed himself deeper into Wesker and tightened his own arms around the teen. Geez, they really were like a pair of cats, Wesker was thinking humorously. But that humor was quickly replaced with worry.

What would Leon do once he woke up? Would he pull away? Would he leave in disgust? Wesker didn’t want to think about any of that. He didn’t want to believe Leon would react so coldly, especially since he didn’t lash out after Wesker kissed him last night.

But was that even a kiss? Wesker hadn’t thought it as such at the time. At least not an _actual_ kiss but did Leon think it was? No. He couldn’t have. Or else he wouldn’t be here, right? Leon probably just took it for what it was; a friendly gesture of comfort. Wesker tried to convince himself that was the truth but he knew he was a fool to think there wasn’t anything more behind it. He didn’t just kiss Leon because he wanted to make the pain go away. He had kissed Leon because he _wanted_ to kiss Leon.

He had never wanted to kiss anyone before. Leon was the first. _His_ first.

Wesker’s skin grew hot as he remembered. Leon’s lips had been supple and warm. Inviting yet unmoving. It was obvious he had been shocked but… he was also something else Wesker couldn’t describe. Nervous? Flushed? Definitely both. But there was something else. Something that nagged at Wesker to find out. To do it again. And the thought of doing it again was making him all kinds of hot.

He slowly shifted. Knowing he needed to get out from under Leon before he started sweating through the sofa. He reluctantly cracked open his eyes again, hating how the sun bled in through the curtains and momentarily blinded him. He groaned and attempted to crawl out of Leon’s grasp; who only suffocated him more by squeezing him tighter, pressing them both impossibly closer. Wesker could feel every curve of muscle and bone align against his own. The jut of Leon’s hips, the definition of his abs and _legs_. And one of those legs were bent between Wesker’s. Nearly grinding up against him with every movement. Wesker froze, trying to keep his actions to a minimum.

“Leon-” Wesker huffed. “You _animal_.”

Leon made a sound of protest as Wesker pushed at his arms.

“…gimme fiv- …” Leon mumbled in his sleep.

Wesker didn’t want to know what might happen in the next five minutes if he didn’t get away from Leon right now. And just as he feared, Leon shifted again. This time his leg pushed up higher, pressing right up into the juncture of Wesker’s thighs.

 _Fuck!_ Wesker nearly cursed out loud, his entire body pulled tight like a string. He could feel the blood rush to his face but to his shock and horror he could feel it also rushing like a river down his body; to his stomach and settling below his gut.

Shit, this couldn’t be happing. The embarrassment of getting hard in Leon’s presence was enough to delay the unwanted heat between his legs but he knew if he didn’t do something fast it would soon start pooling again. So he did the first thing that came to mind.

He shoved Leon off of him.

Leon was thrown to the floor with a resounding _thump_. But an instant later he jolted up looking confused and alarmed.

“Wha-? The hell?” Leon’s eyes darted around the room before they settled on Wesker. His eyes widened and he clambered to his feet. “Wes? Shit, what happened?” asked Leon, swaying a little as he rubbed a hand over his eyes.

Wesker hopped off the couch and turned away from him to hide his reddening face.

“Nothing. I’m getting ready for school.” Wesker answered, moving hurriedly upstairs and into the bathroom. Leon gawked after him then he slammed his jaw shut and looked around in panic.

“Wait- school?! Don’t tell me we’re late…” Leon was fretting as he searched for his phone. He found it and turned on the screen; his eyebrows shooting upwards a moment later.

“Fuck!”

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

Leon was pretty sure Wesker broke the speed limit as he drove them to school after they swiftly got dressed. Leon was forced to borrow Wesker’s clothes this time. He didn’t exactly mind wearing someone else’s clothes except for the fact that most of Wesker’s wardrobe was black and nearly every inch of fabric smelt like it came from a bakeshop. He wasn’t going to be able to concentrate for any of his classes. Well, the classes they had left anyway. Leon shrunk in his seat at the knowledge that they had already missed 1st and 2nd period. His mom was not going to be happy once she heard about that. But then again… what she didn’t know…

Leon’s ideas of deceiving his mom quickly shattered when Wesker’s car came to a screeching halt in one of the parking spots at school. Wesker was already out of the car before Leon could even get untangled from his seatbelt.

“I’ll see you at lunch!” Wesker departed, practically running away from him before Leon could even thank him for the ride. Leon staggered out of the car and also took off in a run to his 3rd class, thinking all the while how he could possibly recover from such a bad start to the day.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

It was during 3rd period when Leon took stock of everything that had happened since yesterday. He was barely paying attention to the lesson that droned in the background as his thoughts slowly drifted to images of Wesker. Images of Wesker and him making the perfect team during laser tag. Images of them eating pizza together, of Wesker jumping in to save him from Krauser. Of Wesker leaning in and kissing him. Leon was blushing before he knew it. He didn’t know what exactly he was supposed to do about everything that happened. What happened wasn’t just normal or natural. Friends didn’t kiss each other’s bruises to make them better. Did they? Friends didn’t cuddle and fall asleep on the couch together. He and Chris sure as hell never did. The color in Leon’s cheeks darkened to a deep shade of red as he began to realize the truth.

He and Wesker weren’t friends. No. Somehow, sometime recently, something had changed. And Leon wanted to get to the bottom of it. He needed to find out what it was. And he suddenly came up with a bright idea on just how to do it.

 

<<<<<<<<<< 

 

Wesker was sitting at his usual table during lunchtime, picking listlessly at the food he was forced to buy since he didn’t have time to pack his regular salad. The food at school was always horrendous in Wesker’s view. He didn’t see how anyone with a descent pallet could stomach this crap. A tray full of slop suddenly slammed down next to him, making Wesker jump upright.

Leon sat down a moment later, looking hesitant for a split second before he opened his mouth.

“Hey, uh… I wanted to…ask you something.” said Leon nervously, eyes struggling to remain on Wesker’s face. Wesker was still. He stared at Leon without speaking, waiting for the quarterback to continue. Leon let out a shaky sigh, then gave Wesker a hopeful smile.

“There’s this movie that just came out at the drive-through. It’s about the apocalypse or something… And I was wondering if… If you wanted to go watch it with me? This Wednesday, that is. If you’re not busy or anything…” Leon muttered anxiously.

Wesker was silent for a few moments. Moments that felt like minutes. Minutes that felt like hours. Leon couldn’t be…could he? Was he asking him out? The very prospect had Wesker shell shocked. He didn’t know how to respond. Leon waited for him to say something; expression growing increasingly worried with every quiet second that went by and Wesker knew he needed to say something but he didn’t know how.

He mentally scolded himself to snap out of it and stop being so self-absorbed. Maybe Leon wasn’t asking him out. Maybe he just wanted to _hang_ out. Yeah. That made more sense. Because that’s what friends did, right? Only…it was just going to be the two of them. At the drive-through. At night.

Together.

Wesker shook off all the implicating factors. He strictly told himself that this didn’t have to mean anything. That this was just a simple outing between the two of them without any ulterior motive.

“Yeah. Sounds fun. What time did you want to go?” Wesker finally replied, keeping his voice calm and collected. Not betraying anything that may be hidden underneath. Leon smiled and let out a quiet sight of relief. His face was getting red and his eyes were darting to look at different things.

“Er… I was thinking around 7:30? The movie starts when it gets completely dark.” said Leon.

“Alright, I’ll pick you up on Wednesday at 7:30 then.” Wesker affirmed.

Leon didn’t even have to say out loud how excited he was. Wesker could read it plainly on his face; in the warm smile that was becoming ever permanent the longer they were together. And it was causing Wesker to smile in equal measure.

 

<<<<<<<<<< 

 

“Claire, are you alright?” asked Jill, in midbite of her mashed potatoes. Claire was staring off into the distance, looking lost in thought.

“Claire?” Jill said again, setting down her spoon. “Claire!”

“I think we have a problem.” said Claire, snapping out of it. Jill raised her eyebrow, the other girls at the table slowed their conversation to a halt and looked over at her.

“What’s the matter, dear?” cooed Ada. Claire waved dramatically towards the corner of the cafeteria.

“Look!” she instructed. All the girls followed the direction of her flailing arm and saw the cause of her dramatics.

Leon and Wesker were sitting together at a table alone. The both of them were very close to each other and they were smiling. But most noticeable of all, they were gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Uh…what are they doing?” intoned Alexia. Sheva snorted at her.

“Isn’t it obvious, you twat? They’re staring into each other’s souls!” stated Sheva.

“There’s hearts practically floating above their heads.” commented Ada.

“This is terrible.” Claire mumbled desolately. All the girls looked at her in bafflement.

“Claire, I don’t understand. Isn’t this a good thing?” inquired Jill.

Claire mused her hair in both hands then covered her face.

“I don’t know!” she confessed. All the girls dropped their jaws and gasped.

“What?! What do you mean you don’t know?!” Jill demanded in a near shout. “I thought this was your specialty!”

Claire whined and slipped her hands off her face.

“I thought so too! But…but I think I’ve made a mistake.” said Claire uncertainly.

“I don’t see how.” said Sheva. “It looks like the two of them have hit it off.”

“But that’s the problem!” Claire bemoaned. “What if this wasn’t supposed to happen?”

“Claire, where is this coming from?” asked Jill, still confused on how she saw any of this as a failure. Claire sighed and fixed her hair back up.

“Chris is really angry. He’s… he’s been different lately. He’s always moody and last night he wouldn’t even talk to me! He kept mumbling something about Leon and how they weren’t best friends anymore.” said Claire worriedly.

“That’s what this is about? Chris being jealous?” asked Ada incredulously.

“It isn’t about jealousy!” Claire was quick to defend her brother. “I…I just think that I may have gone too far this time. I should have put more thought into this before I forced them together.”

“Claire, you didn’t force anyone.” placated Jill. “It was all by their own choice.”

“But if it wasn’t for me, they never would have ended up stuck together as lab partners, and maybe none of this would have happened. Chris wouldn’t be angry, Leon would still have a social life with the rest of the football team…” Claire blathered.

“Well, what do you suggest then?” asked Sheva. Claire was quiet for a few minutes before straightening up and schooling her features collectively.

“I recommend Operation Separation.”

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

The bell rang, signaling five minutes left until next period. Leon closed his locker to find Claire standing right next to his face. Leon jumped back, giving her a wide-eyed stare.

“Leon, we need to talk.” said Claire, her tone serious which was unusual for the busty redhead.

“Uh…okay…” said Leon hesitantly.

“There’s something you should know.” said Claire as they walked side by side to their next class.

“What is it?” asked Leon.

“Well…” Claire began, twiddling her fingers. “Um, you and Wesker...”

Leon slightly stiffened.

“What about us?” his voice was a little tight.

“Well, its just…you two have been spending a lot of time together.” Claire pointed out.

“And?” Leon said. “Is that weird?”

“Kind of.”

Leon looked insulted.

“What’s so weird about that?”

“Well, it’s just… no one hangs out with Wesker. At least not willingly.”

“And how do you know I’m not willing?” asked Leon, his voice more tense and Claire could tell that this conversation was gong to escalate regardless of how slow she tried to take it. She decided to just come clean.

“Because I’m the reason you guys got stuck together as lab-partners!” she blurted, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for the hurricane to crash into her. She waited. But all she heard was silence. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Leon standing there in front of her, mouth parted but not words coming out.

“What-?” he finally uttered. Claire winced despite his lack of outrage.

“I…I might’ve stolen your books that day and dropped them on Wesker’s just so you guys would look at each other. Ada dared me to get you guys together and I accepted the challenge.” confessed Claire. Leon was silent, looking increasingly disturbed with what she was saying. When he still didn’t say anything, Claire looked down at the floor and hung her head.

“I’m sorry, Leon.”

There was more silence and then,

“Why are you sorry?” came Leon’s voice. Claire scrunched her eyebrows and looked up. Leon still looked shocked; not at her confession but for an entirely different reason it seemed.

“Er-? I just told you that all of this was on a stupid dare-” Claire began to ramble.

“None of this is stupid.” Leon quickly cut in. “No. I should be thanking you.”

Claire’s jaw dropped and her eyes shot wide open.

“Th-thanking me?!” Claire sputtered. And she nearly hit the floor when Leon only smiled at her.

“Yeah. If it wasn’t for you, me and Wes never would’ve became such good friends.” said Leon, sincerely. “So thanks.”

Claire continued gaping at him like a fish out of water. _Did he just say **Wes**?! As in short for Wesker?!_ Since when were they on a nickname basis?! Before Claire could try to convince Leon that this was all wrong, he turned away from her with a final wave over his shoulder.

“Leon, wait-!” Claire called after him, but he was already off to class. She facepalmed herself. This was going to take a lot more finesse then she had initially anticipated.

 

<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

Leon was on the football field after school, warming up for practice. Sometime during stretches he caught Chris’s eye who gave him a double-take before swiftly sidling up to him.

“Leon, what the hell happened to your face?!” Chris questioned, looking both worried and angry at the same time. Leon instinctively licked at the corner of his mouth where it was still bruised and scabbed over from Krauser’s punch. No one could really see the wound unless he was standing directly in the light so he hadn’t gotten a lot of comments on it today. But the clear skies outside sure didn’t help him hide his busted lip.

“It’s nothing.” assured Leon, giving Chris a small smile.

“Bullshit! It was nothing before I left. So what happened?” Chris demanded again. Leon sighed, knowing Chris wouldn’t let it go unless he told him.

“I ran into that drop-out, Jack Krauser. He was at the pizzeria right after we left. I forgot my wallet inside and he ended up being the one who found it.” Leon explained. Chris’s eyes widened as he realized what must’ve happened next.

“Shit, Leon. I’m so sorry. I should have been there.” said Chris, feeling guiltier by the minute as he remembered not even saying goodbye to Leon last night before he left. Leon shrugged, trying to play it off like it wasn’t a big deal.

“It’s alright, Chris. I’ve survived worse.” Leon joked. “Besides, Wesker was there to kick Krauser’s ass for me.”

Chris nearly staggered off balance.

“We-Wesker?!” Chris almost choked.

“If it wasn’t for him, I probably never would’ve gotten my wallet back.” said Leon. Chris stared in shock. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Before he could get his bearings, the team began to do some warmup laps around the field and Chris struggled to keep up with Leon as his mind tried to keep up with everything Leon had just said.

“Wa-wait! Leon.” Chris huffed, Leon was always the faster runner. Chris wheezed as he matched Leon’s pace. “I…Let me make it up to you.” Chris offered, almost desperately. He felt horrible for what happened and even though he was angry with how close Leon and Wesker seemed to have gotten, he still considered Leon as his best friend. “Le…let’s go out for shakes or something tomorrow. I’ll buy.”

Leon shot him one of his warm brilliant smiles.

“Thanks, pal. But maybe we could go Thursday instead? Tomorrow me and Wes are going to the movies.” said Leon. And every muscle in Chris’s body cramped up at the affirmation, causing him to trip over his own feet and land on the ground face first.

 _No. This can’t be happening,_ Chris thought to himself, as Leon got further and further away from him in more ways then one. He couldn’t let this happen. He was losing his best friend. He had to find a way to separate Leon and Wesker somehow so that things could go back to normal.


	18. Their First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The high school girls haven't exactly been taking Leon and Wesker's relationship seriously.  
> Meanwhile, Leon and Wesker's relationship gets serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos! <3

Wednesday night had soon come and it was minutes before 7:30. Leon fretted in front of the bathroom mirror, flipping his hair out of his face and trying to decide if his clothes were too sumptuous for an outing at the movies. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a solid black blazar over it and a nice pair of dark denim jeans complemented by his usual black tennis shoes. He convinced himself he looked casual enough but also just the right amount of formal. In the back of his mind there was a voice telling him he looked ridiculous. That he should’ve just gone with his varsity jacket and faded blue jeans. But this wasn’t just any other outing with his friends at school. No, to Leon this was different and he wanted to make sure every detail was just right.

The doorbell rang forcing him out of his musings. He quickly finished straightening out his appearance and flew down the stairs. He darted right past his mom who was in the midst of answering the door herself but Leon got there first. He opened the door without looking through the peephole, already knowing who it would be. But even though he knew who it was that still didn’t prepare him for what he saw.

Wesker stood there on his porch dressed in a thin ash colored sweater, black formfitting jeans and leather shoes. A gust of rich cologne hit Leon’s nose; like a fresh breath of arctic air causing him to freeze on the spot.

Wesker gave him a small smile that looked nervous.

“Hey.” said Wesker, his voice more confident than his expression.

“I-…Hi.” Leon stammered, wanting to hit himself for sounding like such an idiot. Wesker gave him a once-over and Leon could feel himself warming up underneath his gaze.

“You look nice.” Wesker complimented. Leon felt his heart throb at the words.

“Th-thanks. So do you.” Leon couldn’t shake the stutter off and he didn’t know if he was hopelessly flushing from embarrassment or from Wesker’s flattery. At this point it was probably both. But he was relieved to see he wasn’t the only one when Wesker’s face grew a warm vibrant shade at Leon’s reply.

“Thanks…” said Wesker coyly.

Leon’s mom resisted the urge to roll her eyes in the background. These two were ridiculous. She cleared her throat causing both of them to slightly jump.

“Well, I hope you two have fun at the movies! You’ll be back before it’s too late I presume?” asked Leon’s mom, strolling up to the doorway. Wesker gave her a polite smile.

“Of course, Mrs. Kennedy.”

Leon’s mom gushed over the politeness.

“Awe, you’re too kind!” she nearly squealed. Leon began pulling the door behind him as he exited the house.

“Bye mom! We’ll see you later!” Leon said impatiently, not wanting to risk one more moment for her to ruin the night.

“Bye! Love you!” she called, forming a heart shape with her fingers. Wesker chuckled and Leon clicked the door shut.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

They were at the drive-through parked near the center of the lot facing the giant outdoor projection screen. The sun was barely visible on the horizon and any moment now the trailers would start playing. Wesker kept the car radio tuned onto the movie station but while it hadn’t begun yet there was soft jazz music playing instead.

“Do you want some popcorn?” Leon asked, while they still had time. Wesker shrugged.

“I’m not too big on junk food but sure.”

“Popcorn isn’t junk food.” Leon instantly argued. Wesker gave him a look.

“Corn is a vegetable.” Leon was saying.

Wesker scoffed and got out of the car.

“You’re an idiot.” but it sounded more like an endearment then an insult and Leon followed him out to the canteen with a smile on his face. They stood in a long line waiting to order and Leon past the time by admiring everything there was to admire about Wesker. From his clothes, to his perfectly styled hair, to his _eyes_. Those smoky grey eyes that held the threat of a thunderstorm brewing yet were filled with nothing but warmth when they were trained on Leon.

Leon wiped the goofy grin off his face before he started drooling in front of the cashier. It was finally their turn to order. Leon got a large popcorn for them both to share and two slushies. One red and one blue even though Wesker was denying he ate anything with that much food coloring. But Leon had persisted he indulge just this once and it had worked. They were back in the car sharing the large bucket of popcorn and sipping their slushies just in the time for the trailers to start.

Honestly, Leon had forgotten the name of the movie that was screening. The only important detail that stuck out was that it involved the apocalypse and Leon thought it gave the perfect opportunity to ask Wesker out since he seemed to be into themes like this if the zombie movie they watched at his house was anything to go by. Leon still couldn’t believe he actually went through with it. He’s only ever asked out a couple of girls before. Never a guy. And it left him confused on what he really wanted out of all this.

Deep down, he really only wanted to spend more time with Wesker. More time to pick strawberries together, to go to the park, to hold hands, to fall asleep on the couch together and… And to _kiss_ again. Leon was growing red just thinking about it. He wanted to know what it’d be like to share another kiss with Wesker. One where the both of them weren’t scared or timid. One that was just… _natural_. Maybe then he would know for sure. If he really did like Wesker or if all of this was just a silly fluke.

His contemplations were interrupted when the actual movie began to play. Leon tried to relax and just tune into the story but really, he was much to preoccupied with his thoughts about Wesker. He could hardly concentrate on anything else except for the repetitious motions of eating popcorn out of the bucket. That, and Wesker’s smell. The whole car was filled with a cool clean scent that was both minty and glacial. Like winter. And Leon couldn’t decide if he liked Wesker’s usual vanilla tang or this fragrance more. He was so caught up in drowning in it that he flinched when his hand brushed against Wesker’s in the popcorn bucket.

“Sorry…” Wesker apologized.

“It’s ok.” Leon almost faltered. “I…I actually don’t mind.” He was quick to add.

Wesker looked at him and Leon pointedly looked away at the movie, skin feeling gradually warm. Wesker eventually turned back to the movie as well and the both of them continued sharing the bucket of popcorn with their hands brushing together every so often.

After an hour into the movie they were out of popcorn and Leon was forced stay focused on the weak plotline. He was a little disappointed that he didn’t have anything else to distract himself. His mind was quick to stray back towards Wesker who was sitting on the driver’s side seemingly immersed with what was happening on screen. Leon was more interested in his date then the stupid movie. He wanted to reach over and hold Wesker’s hand just so he could have something anchoring him to get through this next hour or so of cheesy jump-scares.

He imagined doing more than just taking Wesker’s hand. He imagined scooting closer to Wesker and wrapping his arms around him like they had done on the couch. Unfortunately the stupid console was in the way so Leon was forced to stay on his side of the car. Even if it hadn’t been in the way, Leon didn’t know how’d he ever get from point A to point B without being too obvious. He still wasn’t completely positive that Wesker thought of him in a similar view. It was clear Wesker cared about him. That much Leon was sure of but did that just extend to the limits of friendship? Did Wesker even like Leon more then that? Leon was anxious to find out but the whole point of this night was to do just that. He just didn’t know how to go about it.

During a particularly slow point in the movie where the main characters were holed up in a basement discussing survival tactics, Leon looked over at Wesker who was leaning against the armrest of the door with his hand supporting his head. His eyes flicked to Leon and his expression turned from bored to attentive.

“You ok?” asked Leon, slightly nervous that maybe this night wasn’t going as well as he wanted it too.

“Yeah.” Wesker answered. His tone was low, quiet like the current scene playing in the background. “You?”

Leon breathed out a laugh at that.

“Yeah… Well, these kinds of movies aren’t actually my thing.” Leon admitted sheepishly. Wesker raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Then, why did you ask me to go?”

“I thought you’d like it.” said Leon, and he looked back at the screen as he felt the heat rise on his face. “And I wanted to spend time with you.”

There was silence from the left side of the car and Leon chanced a look back at Wesker; terrified that maybe all of this was nonsensical and that Wesker was going to throw him out at any moment. But when Leon caught Wesker’s gaze there wasn’t any disgust or anger in it. Instead, those stormy grey eyes were soft and warm; his expression lax with a tender look. And it was a look that Leon had been yearning for this whole time. A look that washed away all of Leon’s prior fears and assured him that all of this had been _right_.

He wasn’t thinking about anything else as he leaned forward. Closer to Wesker. Close enough to smell the frost and cold mint that grew stronger with each approaching inch. Close enough to feel Wesker’s hot breath caress his skin until finally he was able to brush his lips briefly against the other’s mouth and slowly press further into a…

“Leon!” someone shouted.

Leon smacked his head against the roof of the car after he jolted up out of shock and confusion. Wesker also startled in surprise, knocking his elbow into the car horn. It produced a brief _beep_ and caused people from nearby vehicles to glare at them.

“Fuck.” Wesker cursed, sounding irritated at getting spooked. Leon rubbed a hand over his head and glared out the window where he saw none other then Claire, Sheva, Ada, Alexia, and Excella. Leon’s expression warped into complete bewilderment.

“What the fuck are they doing here?” Leon muttered. Claire instantly draped herself over the side of the car where the window was rolled down.

“Leon! I’m so glad I found you! Chris _said_ you were going to the movies today.” said Claire, flashing an over eccentric smile. Leon gawked.

“Wha-…Chris?!” Leon said in disbelief. Claire ignored his astonishment and gestured to the other girls.

“We all thought we could watch together! Since it’s a scary movie and all but it took so long to find you! I cannot believe how many cars are here.” Claire was jabbering as the back passenger doors suddenly opened and the rest of the girls crowded inside. Leon shot his head to the back seat and his face immediately turned ashen.

“What the-? No-” Leon began but it seemed like none of them were listening as they shut the doors and Claire opened the one on Leon’s side.

“Hey! When did I ever invite you into my car?” Wesker seethed, glaring daggers in his review mirror.

“Awe, but Wesker we’re scared.” whined Sheva. Wesker made a disgusted face. Her tone sounded much too dramatic to be sincere. Claire squeezed herself in right next to Leon but practically ended up sitting on top of him in order to shut the door. Leon’s face turned scarlet and he didn’t miss the glower that Wesker shot in their direction as well.

Claire puckered her lips and blinked her eyes.

“Pretty please, Wes?” Claire begged.

Wesker’s features turned crimson at Claire using his nickname. He shot a scowl directly at Leon this time - knowing he was the only one who could be responsible - before indignantly facing the screen. The girls didn’t waste time cheering in delight.

“Awe, you two are the sweetest.” expressed Ada with a sultry wink.

“We don’t know what we would have done if we had to watch this terrifying movie all by ourselves.” Excella added.

“But you all have each other.” Leon pointed out, sulking in his seat.

“Yeah, but we need two brave men to be there when we get scared!” insisted Claire.

Leon sighed, knowing they weren’t going to be able to get rid of them.

 

<<<<<<<<<< 

 

Leon couldn’t wait for the movie to end so that he could get Claire off of him already. Their combined body heat was nearly enough to make him sweat and the enclosed space inside the car wasn’t doing him any favors. Especially with the four extra girls in the backseat. Even with all the windows rolled down the air was stifling. On top of that, Claire wasn’t the person he wanted to cuddle with right now. Said person was in the driver’s seat; vehemently staring through the windshield and stewing in an aura of annoyance and hostility. If looks could kill, Leon was sure everyone in the car would be on fire right now.

This movie could not end fast enough. Claire was jumping at ever little sound and clinging onto Leon like he was her lifeline. The girls in the backseat were no better. They kept squealing at every jump-scare and bracing the edge of their seats.

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!” Sheva gasped, arms coming around the driver’s side and gripping Wesker’s shoulders. Wesker grumbled something under his breath but then Sheva pounced forward when a character in the movie got taken by a monster.

“Oh no! NO!” Sheva shouted, hands coming up to cover Wesker’s eyes.

“Why the hell are you covering _my_ eyes?!” Wesker snapped.

“Oh Sorry! Wrong eyes!” she said, quickly bringing her hands over her own face.

The rest of the girls were hugging each other tight.

“No! That was my favorite character!” Alexia cried.

“This is horrible!” wailed Excella.

Leon could see Wesker clenching his jaw and trying not to lose his shit.

Finally, after what seemed like hours the movie ended with all of the main survivors dying except for the hot blond girl; much to Eda’s dismay.

“Why is it always the hot dumb one that’s the only survivor in these horror movies?” questioned Eda.

“Hollywood logic. Don’t you know that hot dumb blondes have a 90% chance survival rate compared brunets and gingers?” joked Leon. He glanced at Wesker who did not look amused.

“Then I suppose we’d be just fine in an apocalypse if we stuck next to you two.” snarked Excella.

“The only idiots here are the ones in the back seat.” retorted Wesker, glaring at them in the review mirror before casting that glare to Claire. “And the one sitting in Leon’s lap.”

“Ouch.” commented Eda.

“Get out.” intoned Wesker, his voice simulating cold steel.

“But-” one of the girls in the back pipped up. Wesker turned in his seat to give them a full on glare.

“Out.” he ordered. His tone resolute.

“But we don’t have a ride!” Claire desperately chimed in.

“That’s not my problem.” Wesker responded, leaning over both her and Leon to open the passenger side door. Once it swung open he pushed Claire off of Leon. She landed out on the ground with a yelp and all the girls in the backseat gasped. Even Leon was a little shocked.

“Wesker!” Sheva protested. “What’s your problem?”

“If the rest of you don’t get out right now then I’ll _make_ you get out in a similar fashion.” Wesker warned. The girls soon got out of the car. Even Leon made a move to leave thinking he wasn’t exempt from Wesker’s threat but then a hand grasped his wrist. Leon looked back in surprise.

“Leon.” Wesker sighed. “What makes you think I was talking about you too?”

“I don’t know… you seem pretty mad.” said Leon, unsurely. This whole night hadn’t exactly gone smoothly so he wouldn’t be completely surprised if Wesker wanted to end it.

“I am mad.” Wesker admitted. “But not at you.”

Leon slunk back in his seat and shut the door. The rest of the girls stood outside with their arms crossed as Wesker started the car.

“Are you really just going to leave us here?” Claire blurted.

“How did you even get here?” Leon asked, looking back at them.

“We were dropped off!” yelled Sheva, over the revving of Wesker’s engine.

“Like I said before, it’s not our problem.” Wesker stated. Rolling up the windows and sharply screeching out of the drive-through; leaving the girls in a cloud of dirt and smoke.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

Claire coughed and waved the dirt and smoke out of her face.

“Geez, what a prick!” Sheva exclaimed, coughing the dust out of her lungs.

“Did you really expect anything less from _Wesker_ of all people?” averred Excella.

After the dust cleared Claire ran her hands through her hair.

“Oh, this is horrible!” she cried.

“Of course it is! How are we supposed to get home now?” grilled Alexia. Claire whorled around to face them.

“The whole point of this was to make sure they didn’t spend anymore alone time together!” said Claire distraughtly. “But now we’ve failed! They could be doing any number of things right now!”

“Claire, calm down.” soothed Jill.

“How can I calm down?! Chris is going to be so angry once he finds out!”

“Claire, Chris already knows Leon was going to the movies today.” Jill reminded.

“Yeah and he was so upset, Jill. You weren’t there! He looked really depressed when he told me. That’s why I wanted to come here and try to make sure nothing happened. But now look!” Claire gestured in the direction where they disappeared.

“Claire, honestly, we don’t even know if anything is going to happen between them.” Sheva chimed in.

“Didn’t you see the way they were looking at each other?! I mean right before we even walked up to the car Leon was practically leaning in for a kiss!” Claire nearly shouted.

“Good grief, Claire. This is the first time I’ve ever seen you so intent to separate two people rather then pair them together.” Ada said plainly. “Are you like anti-matchmaking now?”

“Can you even take this seriously?” Claire said, exasperated.

“Nothing about this was supposed to be serious!” Ada suddenly bellowed. “Since the beginning all I wanted was for you to make a fool out of yourself trying to play matchmaker on anyone. And at first, yes it was cute and even funny to shoot jokes about them being together. But it’s gone too far. I mean come on, _Leon_ and _Wesker_? Is there anything more ridiculous?”

Claire looked shocked, mouth agape. She didn’t know what to say but part of her knew that Ada was right. This whole thing had started with a stupid challenge that she took on out of arrogance and pride. Not one moment did she do it because she sincerely thought that Leon and Wesker would make a good couple.

Sheva sighed as she studied the complicated look on Claire’s face. She put her hands on her hips.

“Look, if it’s bothering you so much we can still go on with your plan.” said Sheva, looking around at the rest of the girls for approval. They slowly nodded one by one. “And if they’re not a couple then no harm done, right?”

“They’re not even a couple.” reasoned Jill, almost placating them in a way. “Leon and Wesker were probably just hanging out tonight. Not on an actual _date_. If anything, Wesker will soon kick Leon to the curb too. That’s just the kind of douchebag he is.” Jill said resolutely. Then she walked up to Claire to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“But I’ll still help you sort this all out if it’ll make you feel better. Then afterwards, things can go back to the way they once were.”

Claire looked up at her and gradually smiled at the support.

“Thanks.” said Claire with renewed hope in her tone. Jill returned her smile.

“It’s gonna be alright. I’ll call my mom and she’ll come take us home.” said Jill.

“And during the ride you can tell us what the next step is in operation separation.” said Sheva, leaning against Claire’s other shoulder. Claire breathed out a small sigh and nodded.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

Everything was quiet for a few minutes as Wesker drove. Leon was a little worried about saying something since Wesker still looked mad from the whole movie experience. But the silence was suffocating and if neither one of them said something soon then Leon was going to go crazy. He cleared his throat, watching how Wesker’s knuckles on the steering wheel flexed white at the sound.

“Uh…Hey, so… I was wondering, if you’re not too tired from the movie then maybe we could go get frosties?” Leon asked trying to sound casual. “If you want to, that is.”

Wesker was quiet for another moment but then seemed to relax at the change of topic.

“Frosties?” Wesker inquired, looking curious.

“You don’t know what those are?”

“Does it have anything to do with ridiculous amounts of sugar?” asked Wesker.

“Yes.”

“Then no.”

Leon laughed and Wesker smiled at the sound of it.

“Then we have to get one.” insisted Leon. “Since it’s your first time.”

“I seem to be sharing a lot of my _first times_ with you.” Wesker lightly remarked but then blushed when he realized how that must have sounded. Leon’s face also bloomed a ruby rose at his words but turned his face toward the window so he wouldn’t see.

“Uh, to get there, you turn left on Willard.” Leon smoothly directed. Wesker followed his orders with the same fluent ease and before long they were in the drive through lane of the local creamery called Frosties. There were an array of different options and Wesker was a little overwhelmed but Leon directed him to the good stuff.

“The strawberry one is my favorite.” said Leon, leaning in to point at the menu. “But their vanilla is pretty good too. Or you could have a mashup of both. Those are called Super Frosties.”

“Really?” Wesker said, sounding amused with the unlimited choices.

“Well, that’s what I’d recommend.” said Leon, with a small shrug.

“Then that’s what I’ll have.”

They ordered two of the same. Both a blend of strawberry and vanilla with chunks of cookie bits and sprinkles in the mix. When they got their frosties Leon spoke up about an idea.

“Hey, there’s this highpoint that overlooks most of the city. It’s not far from here if you want to go. It’s like the perfect place to eat ice cream.” recommended Leon.

“Which way?” asked Wesker, agreeing without hesitation.

Leon smiled and gave him the directions. Within about five minutes they were at Racoon Peak which was a high bluff alongside a hill overlooking most of the city like Leon had said. Wesker parked the car right next to the wooden railings and they both got out with their frosties in hand to sit on the hood and enjoy the view. It was nighttime so the sky was dark and the moon was hovering just above the horizon and casting a luminous glow on the distant skyscrapers. The city was bright with lights from homes, businesses, and street lamps. Everything shimmered and shined like a live picture and it really was the perfect place to eat ice cream.

Wesker let out a contended sigh around his spoon. Either from the taste, the view, the peace or perhaps due to all three. The night was quickly turning perfect again now that it was just him and Leon. They ate in silence for a while. Just enjoying the scenery and each other’s company. But it wasn’t long before the wind picked up and the temperature dropped a couple degrees. Along with the cold taste of ice cream on his tongue and the high altitude of this gusty hill Wesker couldn’t help but shiver slightly.

Leon caught the movement from the corner of his eye and looked over at him.

“You ok?” asked Leon.

“I’m fine.” answered Wesker, nibbling at another spoonful of his frostie and fighting off the tremors that wanted to crawl up his spine. Leon studied him carefully and realized that his thin grey sweater didn’t really do much to protect him from the chilly breeze. He scooted up higher on the hood of the car and set his frostie down. Then, he slipped off his blazar and moved over so that he was sitting behind Wesker.

Leon wrapped his arms around him, draping his blazar over Wesker’s shoulders. Wesker stiffened momentarily and Leon prepared to get punched or thrown off the hood of the car. But then Wesker slowly relaxed. And Leon was a little surprised despite himself as Wesker sunk further into his embrace. Further against his chest.

“Thanks.” Wesker said softly. Leon smiled and rested his chin on the other teen’s shoulder; his muscles slumping in relief from his date not pulling away from him. His heart was fluttering and he felt warm enough in the chilly breeze without his blazar so long as Wesker was here to keep him cozy.

He could smell Wesker’s scent again. The frost fern and fresh snow. He couldn’t help but trail his nose from Wesker’s shoulder to his neck. He felt Wesker tense slightly but still didn’t pull away. He resumed eating the rest of his ice cream as Leon practically buried his face in the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

Fuck, he smelt amazing and it was all Leon could do to not squeeze him tighter. His hands were tempted to. His hands, which were over Wesker’s stomach, could feel the dip of his abs through his thin sweater. The solid lines of muscle were warm underneath Leon’s fingertips and it made them twitch at the thought of caressing them, of mapping them out. But he didn’t want to break whatever fragile barrier was still between them. He didn’t want to ruin this perfect moment. A moment where he could pretend that he’d always have Wes in his arms like this.

He heard a light sound that caused him to lift his head away from Wesker’s neck. A spoon clattered in the empty cup in Wesker’s hand, signifying he was finished and he set it down on the hood next to them. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“The more time I spend with you, the worse my diet becomes.” Wesker blamed, regarding the cityscape in front of them. Leon quietly smirked. But then his smirk soon vanished as a fleeting response died on his lips.

_The more time I spend with you, the worse my heart aches._

“Leon?” came Wesker’s voice, breaking him out of his momentary lapse. He hadn’t realized how long he must have been silent. Wesker was looking over his shoulder at him, eyebrows drawn together in question. Leon swallowed. Knowing that he needed to say what he felt deep down inside but not knowing at all how to say it. He parted his lips to speak. But only silence met the air. He searched his mind for answers but came up with nothing eloquent enough to express vocally.

 _Wes, I’m always excited whenever we hang out._ Or _, Wes, I really like you and… I want to date you._ Neither of those confessions were exactly charming. He tried to think fast as Wesker turned more towards him and patiently waited.

“Wes, I…” Leon hesitated, his voice cracking a bit. His face started to itch and he knew he must be stupidly blushing. “I…” He decided there was no point in trying to appear dignified since his appearance was as flustered as it was. He took a deep breath.

“Wes, I really like spending time with you and I’d like to do it more often.” Leon admitted. His words coming out in a bit of a rush. He told himself to relax, to speak clearly, so he didn’t sound like such a doofus and so that Wesker could understand him. Truthfully, it was easier after the first few words came out. It was like a weight was lifting off his chest.

“I… I like you. I like you a lot.” Leon was saying, looking up into his eyes and locking them there. “And…I… I want us to be…”

 _Just say it_ , Leon scolded himself. _Say it!_

“I want us to be together!” Leon finally blurted; his skin tingling like there was electricity flowing through his body and his heart pounding erratically in his chest.

Wesker just stared at him.

And Leon began to panic at the prospect of all of this being a horrible mistake. That everything that he thought was right was actually wrong. His eyes looked away from Wesker in dejection as he struggled to deliver an apology, struggled to quickly save whatever was left of their delicate friendship.

“Wes, I- I’m sor-” Leon was stammering but then a grip caught his chin and forced Leon to look back up and meet Wesker’s eyes. Leon’s breath caught in throat once he met his gaze because those eyes looked just as timid, just as nervous as Leon felt.

“Don’t be sorry.” Wesker was saying, his voice always more composed compared to what lay underneath. “I want us to be together too.”

Before Leon could process it all; before he could come to terms with what he just heard or if he actually heard it, Wesker leaned in and Leon could feel the heat from Wesker’s breath brush against his skin. He could sense Wesker’s lips hovering just over his own; hesitant on closing the remaining distance between them. Leon knew he needed to be the one to move forward this time. To meet Wesker the rest of the way and ensure that what they were feeling was mutual. He tilted his face and then his phone started ringing, causing him to startle at the loud music.

“Fuck.” Leon muttered, digging around in his pockets for his phone, desperate to silence the noise. He finally pulled his phone out as it persistently continued to vibrate and ring in his palm. He read the contact name on the screen and almost bit off his tongue to keep himself from cursing some more.

“Who is it?” asked Wesker, his tone had a touch of austerity in it. Probably feeling just as irritated and irked for being interrupted for the second time that night. Wesker leaned over his phone, his eyes sweeping across the display screen. Leon could practically see the hackles on the back of his neck rise and the muscles tighten in his jaw as he growled out:

“ _Claire Redfield_?”

Before Leon could say anything, Wesker snatched the phone out of his hand.

“Give me that.” Wesker snapped.

“Wai-” Leon began but the word hadn’t even completely escaped his throat before Wesker was throwing his phone over the cliff.

Leon almost lost his mind.

“ **Wesker**!” Leon shouted, just about to throw himself after it but then Wesker turned back around and cupped Leon’s face in his hands. Leon froze. Every protest and fleeting concern about his phone faded in the background as Wesker leaned in and kissed him on the lips.


	19. Plan Interference Fails, Plan Temptation Commences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire persuades another person to join Operation Separation  
> Wesker buys Leon a new phone  
> Leon buys Wesker a root beer float

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been over 2 weeks! Thanks so much to you all that still read and support this fic!

All range of words were absent from Leon’s mind as Wesker kissed him. He was sure his brain had malfunctioned; wiped clean of all cognitive thought while leaving him with nothing but the capacity to just _feel_. And it all felt warm and soft and… perpetually _mild_. In the soothing way that made his body feel heavy and his head feel light. Everything about it was just slow enough, just tender enough, that it seemed like time stood still.

Wesker’s lips were smooth yet firm and it was for a moment that they hugged against Leon’s own before they began moving shallowly. _Cautiously_. Like he was unsure of himself. The hands on Leon’s face were strong in their grasp but there was a faint tremor in them.

A faint hesitance.

As if on reflex Leon rose his own hand to place it over the one cupping his right cheek. Wanting to secure it there so it wouldn’t fall away. He could feel the hands on his face ease their grip. Turn more gentle. And then he felt a thumb caress his cheekbone. The affectionate touch was enough to make him shiver. He couldn’t help but huddle closer to Wesker and effectively deeper into the kiss. He could taste… _ice-cream_. A hint of strawberry and vanilla all in one. Along with a tinge of cool mint. It was like a sweet version of winter. Leon pressed his tongue against Wesker’s lips to seek more of that flavor. He felt the other teen softly gasp against his mouth giving him an opening to slide his tongue further inside.

A voice in the back of his head reminded him that this was his first kiss and that he had no fucking clue what he was doing. But all his trepidations were flown out the window as his urge to taste more of Wesker offset all sensible reasoning. All he was focused on was Wesker’s mouth as his tongue traveled over the rows of straight immaculate teeth and then along the soft walls of uncharted territory. It was so wet and hot and… and he felt Wesker’s tongue brush against his own in response. It made Leon’s entire body feel like it was sizzling, ready to ignite into flames.

He tried to will himself to calm down, to take it gradually. He didn’t want to mess this up. Didn’t want to ruin this perfect moment. And he didn’t want it to ever end. So he retracted his tongue just a tad and attempted to follow Wesker’s lead. But the other teen was hardly keen on leading since he too seemed out of his element. His motions were prudent and careful; trying to gauge Leon’s reactions and coax him into participating more with gentle nudges and fleeting caresses. The tender treatment had Leon losing his breath.

Even after all the times they’ve hung out and all the times he’s seen Wesker let down his guard, Leon was still surprised whenever he witnessed his soft side. Whenever he witnessed his _vulnerable_ side. Because it wasn’t often that Wesker let it show. And the fact that he was showing that side of himself now, for _Leon_ , made everything about this moment perfect.

But the moment didn’t last forever and they eventually broke apart. Both thoroughly flushed and short of breath. The space between them hardly existed despite the end of the kiss and Wesker’s hands still held Leon’s face. His thumb continued comfortingly stroking his cheekbone.

“I’m sorry about your phone.” Wesker’s voice was a whispered breath. Leon was still reeling from the feel of Wesker’s lips that it took him a moment to blink back to reality and respond in turn. He didn’t even feel angry about the phone.

“It’s alright.” Leon murmured. “…needed a new one anyway.”

“I’ll buy it for you.” Wesker offered, his tone mingled with guilt.

“It’s ok, Wes. Really.” Leon assured. Wesker went silent and for a few moments the only audible sounds were the soft parted breaths between them. Both of them still trying to recover from the lasting impression of their first kiss. Leon’s heart was wildly beating in his chest. He wanted to surge forward, wanted to go in for another kiss.

“…I should get you home.” Wesker suddenly said causing Leon to remember how Wesker told his mom that they’d be back before it got too late. But judging by how high the moon was, it was probably inching toward midnight by now.

“Oh…right.” Leon stammered; feeling disjointed and disheartened at the same time. He wished they could stay here longer but it was a school night and it was already late. Hopefully his mom wouldn’t be too upset about that. He slid off the hood of Wesker’s car as they moved to get in but not before Wesker turned toward him and tugged off his blazar.

“Here,” said Wesker. “Thanks for letting me use it.”

Leon stopped him before Wesker could completely pull it off.

“No. Keep it.” Leon said quietly. He reached over and pulled his blazar tightly around Wesker again. “It looks better on you anyway.”

Wesker blushed but nodded in thanks.

They both grabbed their discarded Frosties and got in the car. The drive to Leon’s house was silent but the quarterback had never felt so comfortable and content in his life. When they pulled up to his house, Leon lingered a moment before opening the door.

“Thanks for the night out.” said Leon, his voice wavered just a little. Not knowing whether to just get out or… Or perhaps say something more. But he didn’t know what else to say. He was still in post bliss from the kiss and it left his mind foggy and blank slated. What was supposed to happen now? What did this mean for them? Were they officially a couple?

Not wanting to overthink it too much, he decided to just act instead of spend another moment more of deliberation. He turned towards Wesker and leaned in, placing a quick kiss on his lips before opening the door and ducking out. More of a thank you gesture then anything as he imparted a murmured,

“Goodnight.”

Wesker’s cheeks darkened a deep shade of red and he struggled to remember how to work his own voice again before Leon could close the door.

“Goodnight.” Wesker said back.

The door clicked shut and Leon went into his house with his heart pounding in exhilaration. He never thought it possible before now but in this moment he believed in the saying, _he could die happy_.

 

<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

“Do you really think they’re in love?” asked Sheva to Jill as they stood by their lockers. Jill shut her locker and glanced first at Sheva, then at Leon and Wesker who were walking side by side down the hallway.

“What makes you think they are?” Jill counter questioned. Sheva turned around with her hands on her hips.

“I never said I did.” she stated. Jill gave her the side eye and Sheva sighed, leaning against her locker and crossing her arms.

“Let’s say they are together-” Sheva began.

“They’re not.” Jill quickly interrupted. Sheva frowned.

“But let’s say they _are_.” insinuated Sheva theoretically. “Would that make it ok to separate them?”

Jill rolled her eyes and also leaned against her locker, giving Sheva a leveling stare.

“Let’s say, hypothetically, they _are_ together, which they’re _not_ , but if they are then yes. It would be wrong to separate them. But if they were hypothetically _together_ and they hypothetically truly _loved_ each other then Claire’s plans wouldn’t make a difference to their relationship if said relationship was, hypothetically, truly supposed to happen.” explained Jill.

Sheva was silent for the longest time. Only giving Jill an overwhelming look.

“Well… I suppose you do have a point.” Sheva finally mumbled. Jill exhaled a breath of lassitude and grabbed Sheva by the elbow.

“Come on.” Jill pulled, leading them down the hall and into one of the humanities classrooms where they found Claire talking animatedly to Luis Sera - a charismatic Spanish Casanova in the grade above them. Seeing as how the bell for next period hadn’t rung just yet, they were in the lecture hall alone for the time being.

After Claire’s failed attempt to contact Leon last night during _Plan Interference_ , she had come up with plan B in Operation Separation. Which she named Plan Temptation.

Judging by the look on Luis’s face, Plan Temptation was not going well.

“Please, Luis!” Claire was practically begging, half of her body draped over his desk.

“Normally I would not be adverse to such solicit requests but this is a bit out of my element. Even for someone of my caliber.” Luis drawled.

“That’s why it has to be you!” Claire cried desperately. “Please? All you have to do is make a move on him.

“And what would that prove?” questioned Luis with a befuddled look. “I’m shocked you’d even ask me such a thing. I doubt Leon is even into guys and I am straight if you didn’t know.”

“Oh, we know…” Sheva intoned in a none too enthusiastic voice. Probably recalling the time he nearly suffocated her with lavish flowers and candy last Valentine’s day. The act may have been charming if he hadn’t done the same thing for every other girl in Raccoon High.

“Come on, Luis. Most girls can’t resist you, let alone anyone else with a descent eye for good looks.” said Claire. Luis looked cajoled with the statement.

“I’m flattered.” He said, his voice dropping from the defensive stance he had on the matter moments ago. Claire smiled, seeing an opening.

“Well it’s the truth! That’s why you’re perfect for this. You don’t even have to really do anything. Just… get close to him.” persuaded Claire. Luis thought it over a bit.

“Hm… And when do you suppose I’ll have the time to do that? I don’t have any classes with him.” said Luis.

“I’m going to throw a party this Saturday!” announced Claire. “Everyone is invited. He’ll be there and you’ll be there-”

“Hold on, I didn’t accept just yet.” Luis began.

“-all the cheerleaders will be there.” Claire continued saying. Luis immediately perked up at that.

“Oh really? Actually, I’d love to go.” said Luis, quickly giving in. Claire’s smile broadened.

“Great! And you’ll make a move on Leon?” asked Claire hopefully. “I’ll even give you two a private space so no one has to see you.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want anyone else getting the wrong impression…” Luis said.

“And no one will.” Claire assured.

Luis thought over Claire’s proposition for a few more minutes before taking in a deep breath through his nose.

“Alright. I’ll do it.” Luis breathed out.

Claire nearly jumped for joy.

“Excellent!” she cheered.

“Just out of curiosity though, why do you guys want me to make a move on Leon?” Luis asked.

“Does it matter? It’s not like you actually like him.” asserted Claire.

“Well no but-”

“Great! We’ll see you at the party!” Claire cut him off, dragging Jill and Sheva along behind her as they left the room.

 The bell rang not a moment later.

“I hope this party is worth it...” Luis muttered, already starting to regret his decision.

 

<<<<<<<<<< 

 

Claire rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited out in the hallway after the final bell rang to signify the end of the school day. Jill walked up to her as Claire craned her neck to watch all the students run by.

“Um, Claire, what are you doing?” asked Jill, a bit disturbed with the way she was eyeing all the students.

“Ugh!” Claire breathed out exasperatedly. “Have you seen Leon?” she asked impatiently.

“Why-?” Jill began to ask but was interjected before she could even finish.

“So I can invite him to the party, duh!” Claire said in a less then pleasant tone.

“Claire, he’s already in the parking lot.” stated Jill. Claire whorled around with her jaw dropped.

“What?!”

 

<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

“Really, is this necessary?” Leon complained as Wesker led him by the elbow to his car. “What about my motorcycle?”

“I’ll drive you back.” Wesker countered. Leon pressed his lips in a thin line.

“You know, I’m perfectly capable of following you there.”

“I can’t take the chance that you’d simply drive off instead.”

Leon huffed out a groan.

“Wesker, seriously, it’s not a big deal. I can get a new phone myself. You don’t have to buy it for me.” Leon reassured. Though he’d never miss out on an opportunity to spend more time with Wesker, especially after having such an amazing night, he wasn’t too thrilled with the thought of Wesker replacing his property out of guilt.

“It’s my fault you don’t have one. So yes, I have to.” Wesker replied curtly.

Leon sighed, knowing he was already fighting a losing battle.

“Fine. But since you’re driving me there then I owe you a root beer float.”

“A _root beer float_?” Wesker sounded disgruntled as they stopped beside his car and he turned toward Leon

“You don’t like them?” Leon asked, wondering if it was the wrong thing to say.

“It’s not that I don’t like them…” Wesker uttered, his words trailing off. “It’s just…” and then he let out a scoff. “I can’t go one day without eating something ridiculously sugary when I’m around you.”

Leon couldn’t help but laugh.

“Is that really such a bad thing?” Leon inquired.

“…I suppose not.” Wesker simpered, giving in with a small smile. “Not when you’re the icing on my cake.” He mumbled, turning around and opening the driver side. Leon raised both eyebrows, not quite catching that.

“Did you say something?” Leon asked as Wesker slid in.

“I said get in the car.” Wesker answered before shutting his door.

 

<<<<<<<<< 

 

Leon looked at all the phones on display at Best Buy and picked up a small durable flip phone to examine its quality. He heard a pair of footsteps approach from behind him before feeling a firm grip on his hand to pry the phone from his fingers.

“Not that one.” Wesker said, dissatisfied. Leon fought not to roll his eyes.

“It’s perfectly fine and capable of making calls.”

“It’s not the same as your last phone. This one is an older model.”

“It’s a _durable_ model.” Leon pointed out. “…and cheaper.”

“I didn’t bring you here so you could pick out the cheapest one.” stated Wesker. And he walked down the aisle and picked up the latest smart phone. Leon was already scrunching his face in protest.

“No-” Leon began.

“This one is the same brand as your last phone.” Wesker was saying, swiping at the display screen.

“Yeah, same brand but the newest version of it.”

“Which makes it better.” Wesker continued.

“And nearly twice the amount as my old one!” Leon objected.

“It’s perfect.”

“No. Don’t you dare-” warned Leon, striding over to him but Wesker was already walking in the opposite direction with it.

 

<<<<<<<<<< 

 

Leon was pouting. Instead of savoring the flavor of the best root beer float in town he was more occupied with squashing the froth on top with his spoon.

“What’s wrong?” asked Wesker, around a bite of vanilla ice-cream and foamy root beer. He seemed to be enjoying it more than Leon despite his initial aversion to sweets in the beginning.

Leon glowered into his beverage.

“You didn’t have to pay that much for me to have a new phone.” Leon grumbled.

“I thought you’d be happy.”

“I _am_ happy. It’s just… did you really have to buy it?” Leon said, finally turning to look at Wesker jadedly.

He was still bothered by the fact that Wesker seemed so nonchalant of spending a great deal of money at one time and he wondered just how much money Wesker carried on him regularly if the teen could just whip out a couple hundred bucks on the spot like that. Leon supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised. Wesker’s Mercedes Benz and fancy house could attest to the abundance of wealth his parents probably earned while working abroad. Still… it made Leon feel uncomfortable whenever someone spent that much money on him, let alone at one time and for one thing. And it wasn’t even his birthday.

“Yes, Leon. It was my responsibility to replace your phone after so carelessly throwing it over a cliff.” Wesker stated, impassively.

Regardless of his somber mood, Leon couldn’t stop himself from smirking at the reminder. They hadn’t really spoken at all about what happened last night. Leon almost thought the whole thing had been a dream but when he walked into school this morning he soon realized the reality of the situation the moment Wesker caught his gaze. There was a different kind of warmth in his eyes. A different kind of energy in the space between them. And throughout the whole day his skin was constantly tingling like there was electricity in the air.

Maybe he should finally say something about it. But he didn’t know what to say. _Hey, so are we a couple now?_ Or, _Hey, when do you want to kiss again?_ He was horrible with expressing his feelings. Especially when they involved anything on a romantic level. He decided the best bet was to play it safe and go for subtlety.

“Well… even though it _was_ your fault, I’m not at all mad about it.” said Leon, delaying his words slightly. “Part of me hopes you’ll do it again.”

Wesker almost choked on his drink.

“You want me to throw your phone over another cliff?” Wesker said skeptically.

“Er…no, that’s not what I mean…” Leon tried to recover, his cheeks flaring up a brilliant shade of red. “I meant to say,…um…uh…” he wanted to kick himself for sounding like such an idiot.

Wesker chuckled. And it’s resonance had Leon’s heart nearly skittering to a halt.

“I was just kidding. I knew what you meant.” admitted Wesker.

Leon didn’t know if he ever had the urge to kick someone and kiss someone at the same time. His left brow twitched and he looked down into his drink to hide his growing blush. All subtleness aside.

“If I wasn’t so irritated I’d kiss you.” Leon said around his straw. He remembered a time when the words would have been slightly different. And perhaps Wesker was thinking the same thing because a soft laugh reached his ears, causing his heart to throb at the sound again.

“Let me know when you’re not irritated anymore.”


	20. More Then My Bestfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets between Leon and Wesker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this, at first I was like: NOOOOOO! D=  
> And then, I was like: YAASSS! =D

When Wesker drove Leon back to school to get his motorcycle there was someone already waiting for them. Leon looked surprised if not confused as he exited Wesker’s car and walked over to his teammate.

“Uh, Chris?” Leon started, sounding cautious due to the fact that Chris looked absolutely pissed for reasons unknown. He could hear Wesker behind him also getting out of the car. Chris leaned away from his jeep and uncrossed his arms as he angrily strode forward.

“Where the hell were you?” Chris nearly shouted, coming to a halt in front of Leon.

“What-?” Leon began, no clue why Chris was angry or why he had been waiting here, seemingly since school got out. Chris’s features twisted into a scowl.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I thought you were still on school grounds because of your motorcycle. So at first I checked the gym, then I checked the fields, then I went into the library thinking that you were studying or some shit. I even went into the art room! Cause I thought maybe, _maybe_ , you were painting for God knows why.” Chris was ranting. Leon’s eyebrows were nearly raised into his hairline.

“um…Why?” Leon asked. Chris looked like he was about to blow a gasket at the simple question. He threw his hands up into the air as if he had finally given up.

“Why? WHY?! Did you forget? I offered to buy you a milkshake the other day during practice and you said Thursday would be better for you.”’ Chris yelled, and then he finally glanced at Wesker over Leon’s shoulder and his scowl darkened. “But let me guess, you were with your _new_ best friend again.”

Leon looked like he just got slapped.

“What-? Wait,… What do you mean?” Leon demanded, reaching forward to grab Chris’s wrist to get him to slow down. But Chris jerked away from him.

“Whatever! It’s not like you have to say it, Leon! I can tell how close you two have gotten and I’m not looking to be a third wheeler anyway!” Chris fumed, sharply pivoting on his foot and walking away from him. Leon’s instincts were to spring forward and make another grab for Chris again.

“Chris, wait!” Leon said, almost desperate to fix whatever he had done and it was because if the spontaneous need that he spoke without thinking. “He’s not my best friend.”

Chris stopped in his tracks at the words. He felt Leon’s hand on his shoulder and didn’t even protest as Leon forced him to turn around. Leon looked like he was struggling to think of things to say, struggling to prevent losing someone he’s known for so long.

“Look, I don’t know where this is coming from but you are and always will be my best friend.” said Leon, his tone honest and bare. “We grew up together. We’re practically brothers.”

Chris slowly smiled at that. His heart soared at the words and affirmation that Leon was still his best pal. That no one could come between that bond. It almost felt like a victory, especially when he caught a glimpse of Wesker in the background looking frigid and standoffish. It wasn’t even a second later when the tyrant turned and got back into his car.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Wesker’s voice was a cold valediction. And Chris never felt so satisfied.

Leon stiffened at the words and voice. He had completely forgotten that Wesker was standing there the whole time. His eyes slid shut for a moment, overwhelmed with how quickly things were taking a turn for the worse.

 _Fuck,_ Leon thought in regret. There was no doubt that what Leon said had affected Wesker personally. He didn’t’ know what to do. Though it wasn’t like Wesker gave him the chance to do anything because the other teen was already peeling out of the parking lot and disappearing down the road.

 

>>>>>>>>>> 

 

When Leon finally got home later in the afternoon it felt like a ton of weight was bearing down on his shoulders. His body felt so heavy as he climbed up the stairs to get to his room and it was all he could do to not collapse on his bed and just lay there for the rest of the week. He’s never felt so confused, sad, and guilty at one time. He had no idea how to patch up the mess he just created. He had no idea how he even caused it to begin with. Why in the world had Chris even been mad at him? And now it was Wesker’s turn to be mad? Leon just couldn’t catch a break. There was only one thing he could think of doing.

He pulled out his brand new phone and made his first call on it. It ringed five times before going to an automated message. Leon sighed, not really surprised. He wasn’t exactly expecting Wesker to talk to him after what he said. But he had to fix this somehow. The thought of Wesker being mad at him wasn’t going to help him sleep at night. So he did the next thing he could think of doing.

He drove to Wesker’s house.

By the time he got there the sun was halfway into the ground and Leon was squeamish to think that Wesker might not even answer his door. But to his own surprise and relief, he did. On the third knock.

Wesker looked a little surprised at his presence but also profoundly annoyed.

“Oh. I thought you were with Chris.” Wesker stated, his tone flat. Leon smoothed down the back of his hair.

“Yeah, about Chris…” Leon said, trailing off and looking at Wesker sheepishly. Wesker didn’t say anything. Leon let out a quiet sigh.

“I wanted to talk to you about that. Can I come in?” Leon asked.

“It’s getting pretty late.” Wesker pointed out.

“That’s never stopped us from hanging out before.” Leon countered.

“So now you want to hang out?” Wesker said, the same flat note in his voice. “Even though we’re not best friends?”

Leon wanted to argue against that. He could feel the frustration building in his chest. Could feel the anger at himself for making Wesker feel like he wasn’t important to him anymore. When that wasn’t the case at all. But he knew yelling and getting exasperated would only make things worse. He really needed to think about his next choice of words because speaking out of turn was what got him into this mess.

“You’re right. You’re not my best friend.” Leon agreed in a tone that was firm in its fidelity. He saw Wesker go rigid against the doorframe. As if hearing Leon say it to his face made it all the more true. Leon could see the hurt flicker in his eyes for a split second before it was replaced by the familiar cold detachment that had been present when they were newly lab partners. And Leon struggled to not let that deter him, to not let that stall him for the next crucial words.

“You’re more then that.” said Leon, tone still firm and confident but in a lower octave. A softer quality.

Wesker’s eyes ever so slightly widened in shock. Leon saw the coldness in them dissipate, saw the vulnerability in them return. And Leon didn’t hesitate to prey on that. He took a step closer, wanting to show just how much Wesker really meant to him.

“I’ve never cuddled with Chris on the couch. I’ve never kissed Chris. I’ve never _wanted_ to.” Leon was saying, hardly realizing how fast his heart was accelerating. Hardly realizing how warm the air was in the space between them. “I’ve never wanted to touch Chris like…like how I want to touch you.” Leon admitted, his voice turning into a hushed whisper.

He could see the affect his words had on Wesker. How Wesker’s skin grew pink with warmth, how his eyes grew dark with the affirmations. Leon wanted to reach out, wanted to kiss him. But what he wanted most of all was Wesker to forgive him.

“I don’t want to talk about Chris anymore.” Wesker’s voice was a low rumble. Either from irritation or from something else, Leon couldn’t tell but he didn’t want to talk about Chris anymore either. He closed the space between them . His lips brushed Wesker’s briefly before gently pressing into a kiss. Finally showing the other teen the truth in his own words. That Wesker was more than his best friend.

What started out as just a simple press gradually turned heavy and eager. It was different from their first kiss. A little more passionate and a little more practiced. It really hadn’t taken Leon long to memorize the counters of Wesker’s mouth and what the inside felt like.

He was so occupied he didn’t even realize he had pushed them through the open door. But he had enough clarity and curtsey to kick it shut behind them at the last second. He pushed against Wesker again but he was more like effectively pulled by the other teen into the living room. Lip locked and blind to everything else it wasn’t surprising when they tripped onto the carpet in front of the empty fireplace. Wesker landed on his back in a huff with Leon landing on top of him. Leon shifted his weight to his arms on either side of Wesker’s head.

“You ok?” asked Leon, trying to catch his breath. Wesker nodded but seemed like he needed more time to recollect his own. He was looking up at Leon with wide open eyes, pupils dilated but there was an unspoken question in them. An uncertainty. And it was something Leon didn’t like seeing there.

“I meant what I said.” Leon all but whispered. He rose a hand to cup the other's chin, not missing the jagged hitch that escaped Wesker’s throat at the contact. “Every word.” Leon tilted Wesker’s face to the side and leaned in to ghost his mouth along his jawline and down his neck. Giving the other teen time to breathe. “Every word is true.” His lips brushed with each syllable against the column of his throat while his hand trailed down the length of Wesker’s body. Stopping at the hem of his shirt with fingertips flitting underneath.

“I want to touch you…” he murmured, so low he was almost speaking only to himself. And maybe because he was embarrassed of his own confession. Embarrassed because maybe that’s not what Wesker wanted.

“Is this ok?” Leon asked quietly. There was the smallest note of apprehension hidden under all the heavy and rough timbre that had taken hold of his voice. It sounded like he was thirsty. And not for water. “…to touch you?” Leon clarified.

“ _yes_.” Wesker said, hissing at the end when he felt Leon’s hand move under his shirt. Leon’s heart rate felt like it spiked when he heard his consent. His movements were almost too eager as he spanned his fingers over Wesker’s stomach, feeling the rock hard muscle he knew was carved there without seeing. He could feel Wesker trembling under his touch. Could feel him shift, even wince. Like he wasn’t use to the intimate contact. And it had Leon captivated. It had him thinking that no one else had ever gotten this close. That no one else _will_ _ever_ get this close. Not when Leon was here and Wesker was _his_. His first to kiss. His first to touch and taste. And _take_. How he wanted to take in that moment. Nothing else mattered besides the feel of his skin beneath him. His hand skimmed lower over Wesker’s stomach to the clasp of his belt buckle where his fingers tugged suggestively.

“Can I?” Leon’s voice was deeper and richer than before, his lips against Wesker’s neck. A sheen of sweat was starting to perspire on Wesker’s skin and Leon couldn’t help but extend his tongue out and take a swipe at his throat. He felt Wesker’s body shudder against his and then he felt hands in his hair griping the strands as if looking for a lifeline to hang on to. Wesker must of still been in the process of stabilizing his lungs because all he could do was nod.

Leon’s fingers unclasped his belt and pulled down the zipper as he went back to kissing Wesker’s neck. His kisses turned more fervent. More intense than before, leaving surface marks that became more lasting with each nibble. His hand finally found its way into Wesker’s jeans and he slipped his fingers under a pair of silky boxers, feeling the first bristle of pubic hair before making contact with his erection.

He saw Wesker’s body grow tense, felt Wesker’s hands in his hair tighten their grip. Saw his chest heave with a shuddering sigh as he breathed his name,

“ _Leon_.”

Leon felt hot and tight in his jeans but ignored the discomfort in favor of keeping his attention all on Wesker. He was careful in his motions. Careful as he gave a slow stroke from base to tip. He could only guess that his own preferences during masturbation would be Wesker’s too. He thumbed at the head, mindful to keep his touch gentle. To keep the pressure light as he repeated the stroking motion again.

Wesker was trembling. Soft sounds would escape his parted lips now and then. Almost sounding like _whimpers_. But that couldn’t be right. Wesker didn’t strike him as the whimpering type. Maybe the silent type. Noiseless in bed. Leon’s skin grew hot at the thought. Not that it mattered either way but he much preferred hearing those noises coming out of Wesker’s mouth as opposed to nothing at all.

He slowed his strokes even more so, collecting the precum that beaded at his slit and spreading it methodically over his erection on the down stroke. His grip became slicker. Easier. He easily set the pace to a crawl. Knowing that drawing it out would inevitably draw it to an end much sooner.

He felt Wesker go rigid, his body locking up. The grip in his hair was almost painful as every muscle seemed to pull taut like a string.

“Leon, I-…” Wesker’s words were breathless, a warning. His head was bent to the side, face pressed against the carpet and eyes screwed shut. Leon’s lips were still on his neck and he used a little more force and teeth in his next kiss. He heard Wesker cry out and then he felt him coming in hot spurts in his hand. Leon faintly registered his own body tensing alongside his as well but was so absorbed in everything Wesker that he hardly paid it any thought. When Wesker’s body went lax, Leon slowly leaned away from his neck and looked at the abused skin there.

 _That’s definitely going to leave a mark,_ Leon thought almost regretfully as he dipped his head back down to place soft kisses on the darkening bruises in apology. He hoped Wesker wouldn’t lose his shit later. At the moment he seemed too out of it to care and Leon had to lean back away to fully appreciate his handiwork. There was a sheen of sweat that glistened on Wesker’s skin. His usually impeccable hair was tousled and splayed against the carpet. There was a high blush on his cheeks and his lips were parted in a soft pant.

“You’re beautiful.” Leon caught himself saying before it could register it in his mind. Wesker’s eyes shifted up to him, then they quickly darted away and the color on his cheeks spread down to his neck and ears.

Leon quietly laughed and bent down to kiss him on the lips. This kiss was different than the earlier ones. It was slow and sweet in a chaste show of affection. Leon felt a light press against the front of his jeans that caused him to lean away and break the contact. Wesker looked confused.

“What’s wrong? You don’t-?” Wesker began, sounding nervous and feeling slightly rejected.

“No, I do.” Leon quickly cut in. He felt the blood collect in his cheeks as he realized his own state of arousal. Or lack thereof. “I…” he tripped a bit over his own tongue. “…I already did.” His face grew hot at the admission.

Wesker looked a bit surprised.

“You- you did?” he said, tone disbelieving. “But…I didn’t even touch you.”

Leon felt like he could almost die. He buried his head into the croak of his elbow like he wanted to hide.

“I know!” he nearly grumbled under his breath. “But you got me really worked up.”

It was Wesker’s turn to laugh. Leon felt a hand run through his hair and it drew him away from his hiding spot.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” comforted Wesker, his tone soft and light. “…I kind of liked that you did.” He continued, his skin looking a little redder with the thought.

A ghost of a smirk graced Leon’s lips.

“Of course you would. Your ego is already the size of your head-” Leon was saying.

“Oh shut up.” Wesker quipped but without the sharpness in his words as he was chuckling again. Instead of waiting for Leon to stop talking he silenced him with a kiss.


	21. Claire Sinks Her Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all can guess, I'm dreading to write the next chapter. That's why I'm taking my sweet time lol. I'm thinking of holding the storm off for one more chapter just so we can get more Wes/Leon intimacy but I haven't made up my mind yet. >_<

“Claire, you’re scaring me.” informed Jill, who was pressed up against the wall like a cornered squirrel with nowhere to go.

“All I need you to do is keep watch at the entrance while I keep watch down the hall.” explained Claire in visible huffs. Her hair was a mess and her bloodshot eyes were outlined by the bags underneath them.

“Seriously Claire, I’m gonna agree with Jill on this one.” said Sheva, carefully lowering her hands on Claire’s shoulders to try and pull her away from the frightened Jill. “When’s the last time you slept?”

“Sometime the night before, I think.” Claire tried to recollect as Sheva eased her away.

“Is this because of the party?” asked Sheva.

“Planning for a party in less than two days is a lot more work then you’d think.” said Claire with a tired exhale. “I’ve been high on caffeine for the past 24 hours so I could invite the entire school and yet there’s _still_ two people that I haven’t got a chance to invite at all! And they’re the very reason why I threw this party in the first place! THAT’S WHY I NEED JILL TO KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR THEM AND FIND OUT WHEN THEY FINALLY GET HERE SO I CAN INVITE THEM!” Claire finished in a holler.

“Claire! Please! You’re freaking us all out.” Sheva shushed as some of the nearby students in the hallway turned to look at them with wide eyes.

“Alright, you can relax, ok?” Jill pacified, slowly peeling herself from the wall and cautiously walking back over to them.

“How can I possibly relax?!” Claire whorled on her, looking aggressive.

“Because they’re here!” exclaimed Jill, pointing over her shoulder. Claire quickly turned around and darted her head from side to side.

“Really? Where?!” she demanded. Then, she spotted Leon and Wesker down the hallway heading into an adjoining room. Claire openly sighed in relief. “Oh thank goodness, finally. I can-…” she choked on a gasp when she saw Wesker turn his head in Leon’s direction. Saw him smile with stars in his eyes. And saw the collar of his shirt briefly slip an inch lower. “WHAT. THE. FUCK!”

 

<<<<<<<<<< 

 

Claire felt like she was about to have a heart attack. Her heart was pounding so loud and fast she knew it would explode any moment now. The worst part about all of it was that while she was gawking at Wesker’s hickey, she had missed her chance to lure the targets into Plan Temptation. Now she had to wait until lunch for her next opportunity to get to one of them. Leon would probably be easier to persuade so she’d have to go after him first. And then perhaps he’d be able to get Wesker to go.

But her entire plan seemed futile after what she saw this morning. There was just no mistaking it. That was definitely a hickey she saw on Wesker’s neck. And even though she didn’t want to believe it for Chris’s sake, it had to be because of Leon. Who else was there? Wesker couldn’t have a girlfriend. Could he? She would know if he did. The whole idea was driving her crazy. She couldn’t concentrate. She had to sort this out soon or… Or Chris was going to have a heart attack.

Chris seemed fine last night. Actually, he seemed happier then he had been for the past couple days. Claire couldn’t ruin that by telling him about her speculations. Or giving him any more concern on the matter of his friendship with Leon.

She chewed through half her fingernails by the time the lunch bell rang and she was the first to dart out of her seat and into the hallway in search of her unknowing victim.

“Leon!” She screamed, nearly knocking the quarterback down with her charge. She heard the air leave his lungs as he caught the brunt of her weight and struggled to remain standing.

“Geez! Claire? What the hell?” said Leon, his hair looking slightly frazzled from the whiplash.

“I’m having a party this weekend and I wanted to invite you!” Claire declared, not wasting any time.

“Uh…And that’s cause for nearly killing me?” said Leon, practically holding her in the air at arm’s length. Claire tried to give him her best puckered lip.

“Pwease Leon? It won’t be a party without you.” She begged.

“Er…okkaaayy…” Leon reluctantly agreed. Claire’s eyes brightened.

“Really?! So you’ll go?” she said eagerly.

“I…” Leon began, but then a voice quenched what little happiness Claire had in her chest.

“I don’t think so.”

Claire’s eyes shifted over to the dark shadow looming in the corner of the hall. She would’ve made a beeline for the nearest window if she wasn’t still hanging on Leon’s arm.

“Uh…” For once Claire was speechless. If anyone could get her mind into a blank state it would be Wesker’s ominous presence. He seemed so different from this morning. When Claire saw him this morning he was all sunshine and puppy eyes. Now he looked like he could rip out her heart and throw it on the ground before stomping on it. If only looks could kill…

“Uh…” Claire said again, jumping off Leon’s arm and landing on her feet. “I don’t see why not.” She finally stated after finding her voice.

“Because we have plans.” Wesker all but snarled. As if she had the audacity to undermine him.

“We do?” Leon suddenly asked, looking genuinely confused. Wesker shifted his scowl to him and Leon quickly took the hint. He turned back to Claire

“Oh, right. We do.” Leon said.

Claire frowned.

“You know, you’re invited too.” she said, looking at Wesker deliberately.

“Should I be delighted? Because I only feel annoyed.” Wesker retorted. At this Leon looked at Wesker somewhat imploringly.

“Wes.” said Leon, as if to chastise him for being rude.

“Look, everyone is invited. And everyone is going to have fun.” said Claire, trying to be as assertive as possible.

“I doubt that.” Wesker muttered. Claire looked back at Leon because if she continued to stare at Wesker she knew she was going to want to throw something at him. What the hell did Leon see in him?

“Leon, please go. Chris wants you there.” she said, knowing that Leon couldn’t say no to spending time with his best friend. His _real_ best friend. And she knew it was true when Leon’s expression softened and he let out a sigh.

“Alright… But I don’t think I’ll stay long.” Leon said somewhat penitently.

“It’s ok!” Claire quickly chirped, trying her hardest to reel him in. “As long as you’re there it’ll make it all worthwhile.” She smiled wide. Then she glanced at Wesker, who was giving her the death glare. “And you’ll bring along Wes, won’t you?” she asked.

“That’s Wesker to you!” Wesker snapped.

Leon gave her a half-hearted smile which she did not take as a good sign.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He said softly, for her ears only. Then, he turned away and he and Wesker walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

 

<<<<<<<<<< 

 

“Seriously, Leon. This is stupid.” Wesker grumbled, which was his own way of complaining and whining about something.

Leon sighed. Tired of Wesker’s grumpy mood and tired of Claire’s persistent nagging.

“Claire won’t stop texting me.” said Leon, staring down at his phone and swiping through the countless messages. “She said the party’s tomorrow. It starts at nine. Everyone will be there. Especially Chris…” Leon read aloud. Each sentence a different message.

Wesker started grumbling again at the mention of Chris.

“She said it’s gonna be tons of fun and that she can’t wait to see us there.”

“ _Us_?” Wesker intoned.

“That’s what she said.” Leon clarified. He turned his phone toward Wesker and lifted it up for proof. “See?”

Wesker didn’t even glance at it. Or acknowledge him for that matter.

“You’re not looking.” said Leon.

“I’m driving!” Wesker shot back.

Leon tried to fight a smile off his face as he looked back down at his phone.

“Right. Sorry.”

He could hear the leather on the stirring wheel creaking under Wesker’s tightening grip. Though it could’ve been the grinding of his teeth, Leon wasn’t sure.

“Don’t you think this is a little bit suspicious?” Wesker started, as he turned into the parking lot of Frosties. Leon had offered to buy him one after school and Wesker could only guess the reason behind that was to sweeten his mood before _persuading/forcing_ him to go to this stupid party.

Leon gave him a doubtful look that also bordered on amusement.

“Really? Suspicious as in how?” Leon questioned.

“How the hell did she even get your new number? I just bought that phone for you.” Wesker abruptly changed the subject.

“Claire’s my friend. So’s Chris and the rest of the football team.” said Leon, somewhat defensively. “Am I not allowed to give out my number?”

Wesker’s face slowly darkened a shade of red.

“I…That’s not what I said…” Wesker muttered, eyes intently focused ahead. “You’re making me sound…”

Leon lifted an eyebrow and the corner of his lips quirked up a bit.

“What? Controlling?” Leon finished for him.

“Yes.”

“Well, aren’t you?”

Wesker parked the car and turned off the ignition.  He looked over at Leon and scrutinized him a moment. Leon had said the words almost as if he liked the idea of it.

“Do you want me to be?” Wesker asked. And Leon had to reassess that question because he wasn’t sure if there was some sort of alternate meaning behind it. He looked back at Wesker, at first not knowing how to respond but it didn’t take him long to slide back into a smooth recovery.

“I think I like it better when you lose your control.” said Leon, lowering his tone the same way he did last night. It made Wesker’s cheeks turn brighter and he sharply turned away and got out of the car. Leon chuckled, also exiting the vehicle.

Wesker didn’t say anything until the color in his cheeks faded away and by then they had already gotten their Frosties and were sitting on the barstools by the windows.

“Are you really going to go?” Wesker finally asked, halfway through their ice-cream.

“It’s just a party. You make it sound so hazardous.” said Leon around a spoonful of strawberry gelato.

“It could be. Who knows what they’ll do to you.”

“Like I said earlier, they’re my friends. They’re not going to hurt me.”

Wesker didn’t look convinced. He stared down into his dessert and started brooding.

“Something about this just doesn’t feel right.” Wesker was grumbling again. “Don’t you think Claire’s acting…unusual? Like…she’s trying to get between us or something.”

Leon laughed.

“And why would she do that? You think she likes me?” Leon asked vainly.

Wesker rolled his eyes.

“I don’t see how she would. Who would like a big dumb idiot like you?” smirked Wesker. Leon laughed again, taking another bite of his ice-cream.

“Probably one that’s equally stupid.” Leon countered, giving him a playful nudge.

They both chuckled and it helped lighten the mood enough for Leon to press the topic.

“It won’t be that bad, you know. We usually just shoot the shit and gossip to each other.” said Leon.

“Sounds like the time of my life.” Wesker said sarcastically. Leon scoffed.

“Have you even been to a party before?”

“Of course I have. What kind of person do you think I am?” Wesker demanded.

“The kind that lives under a rock and secretly plans how to kill people.”

“That’s very endearing.”

Leon scooted closer until they were barely touching shoulders and the short distance had Wesker’s breath shortening as well.

“Why not just go with me? We won’t stay for more then an hour. And if you got to know my friends a little more then you’ll see how cool and great they actually are. They’ve always been there for me. Ever since we were kids.” explained Leon.

Wesker wished he had something as amiable as friendship to fall back on when he was a kid and he could only imagine how important it was to Leon to be able to maintain that kind of bond with the people he cared about. He couldn’t get in the way of that. No matter how much he detested Chris and Claire Redfield. His shoulder’s sank in defeat as he finally gave in to Leon’s persuasion.

“Fine.” Wesker grudgingly agreed. Leon’s face brightened like the sun and for a moment Wesker didn’t regret agreeing to go. Seeing Leon smile like that was worth going to a stupid party any day.


	22. Study Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry its been like almost 2 months >.< please forgive me! But since you waited so long here's two chapters and some Wes/Leon love <3

They were at Wesker’s house that night after Leon suggested they do more research for their science project before the weekend hit.

_“You can’t do your part of the research yourself?” Wesker had nearly mocked. Leon wanted to smack him upside the head._

_“Not everyone is a snot nosed know-it-all.” Leon had countered._

_“You’re right. Most of them are dumb football jocks.”_

And so here they were; in Wesker’s room with Leon throwing his heavy bookbag on the bed before the sight of the walls caught his attention. He gawped with a look torn between shock and horror. He couldn’t quit decide which he was more of. The walls were covered in inky drawings. Drawings of blood thirsty plants with teeth and thorns that seemed to be eating pieces of animals or humans. But that wasn’t the most alarming sight in the room. On the window sill was a small trough of plants. They were all Venus Fly Traps.

“Whoa.” said Leon, walking over to the tiny carnivores by the window. Some of the Venus Fly Traps were closed with obvious signs of insects sticking out through their teeth.

“You actually have Venus Fly Traps.”

Wesker walked over and pointed to a small one in the shade of a bigger one.

“That one’s Sherry and this one’s William.” informed Wesker. Then he moved his finger to a wilted one in the very corner of the box.

“This one is chicken-shit.”

Leon cuffed him on the shoulder and Wesker chuckled.

“Jerk.” Leon muttered, turning away to sit on the bed. He got his textbook and science notes of the research they’ve done so far out. “So, are you gonna help me or not?”

A shadow blocked out the light on his paper and before he could look up, Wesker snatched his book and tossed it to the side. He then pushed Leon down on the bed and smoothly climbed on top of him.

“Er-…Wes-” Leon began hesitantly.

“Did you really want to spend a Friday night doing research?” stated Wesker, his voice so low it was almost a purr. “Or was it just an excuse?”

“I…no… I actually _wanted_ to get through some things.” admitted Leon, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. He saw the disappointment wash over Wesker’s expression but he was quick to recapture the moment.

“But this is ok too.” Leon promptly added, reaching up to rest his hands on Wesker’s hips. He lifted his gaze to meet Wesker’s eyes, searching for permission.

“It _is_ ok, right?” Leon asked quietly, suddenly uncertain.

“Of course.” Wesker replied, his tone a comforting note of assurance. Leon almost sighed from it.

“But if it’s schoolwork you came here for-” Wesker was saying, moving off of him. Leon tightened his grip.

“Do you honestly think I’d choose school over you?” Leon asked in disbelief. A knowing smirk appeared on Wesker’s face.

“No.” Wesker answered before leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

It was a soft kiss. Yet purposeful. Leon felt completely content in just lying there and letting Wesker do whatever he wanted. Or whatever he was comfortable with but he couldn’t stop his hands from moving off Wesker’s hips to gently cup his face. He slowly tilted his head back to deepen the kiss and trace Wesker’s mouth with his tongue.

A small gasp comingled with his own breath and it made him smile. He always liked it when he could catch Wesker off guard. But it was his turn to be caught off guard when he felt Wesker’s fingers dig into the button and zipper of his jeans. Wesker broke the kiss to trail his lips down Leon’s neck. Leon shivered under the featherlight caress of his mouth as Wesker journeyed further along his body, only pausing to slide his shirt up and continue across bare skin. No protest of any kind had crossed Leon’s mind but when he felt the front of his pants yield to Wesker’s fingers and those tender lips trail lower he immediately sat up to shoot him a questioning look.

“Lay back.” came Wesker’s order.

Leon was a bit hesitant but not averse to disobeying. He slowly flattened himself back down. But not even a moment later sat back up with his questioning stare returned tenfold and mouth parted ready to speak.  Wesker pinned him with a resolute look of his own before any words could escape.

“I didn’t get to touch you last night.” Wesker’s tone was low. Almost predatory. He slid his hand into Leon’s open jeans. Leon felt his skin prickling in anticipation.

“Maybe I want to do more then that.” Wesker added. The room suddenly felt as hot as a volcano. Leon was definitely melting right now. Not that he cared if Wesker was the lava.

“Lay back.” Wesker said again. And this time Leon immediately obeyed. He didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t even know how to speak anymore. Too shocked that Wesker was even offering to-

His thoughts were cut off when he felt Wesker’s hand touch his erection. He couldn’t remember the precise moment when he had gotten hard but it was painfully obvious now. He wanted to moan out but caught himself biting his lip instead. Wesker’s fingers felt slender yet strong and Leon didn’t doubt their dexterity. But instead, they moved gentle and slow as they experimentally felt along the base of his arousal and up to the tip before taking him out of his pants. He almost gasped at the cold air that hit his hot and throbbing length but he didn’t have to endure it for long before he was engulfed in a wet encompassing warmth.

“ _Fuck_.” Leon cursed aloud, hands griping the sheets at his side and head throwing back against the covers. He couldn’t stop his hips from jerking instantaneously and he felt the tip of his erection hit the back of Wesker’s throat.

A choked sound reached his ears and a second later the warmth was suddenly gone. Leon glanced down and caught a murderous look directed straight into his soul. Perhaps it would’ve been more intimating without the glassy eyes and furious flush.

“S-sorry.” Leon stammered, feeling his cheeks also change a vibrant shade. He reached out a hand and touched Wesker’s shoulder. “Are you alright? Listen, you don’t have to-”

Before he could finish, Wesker reached out and held his hips down in an unyielding grip before lowering his head again. Leon’s whole body attempted to jolt under the touch of his mouth but he could barely move under Wesker’s steel hold. Once more he was at a loss for words.

 He’s never had anyone go down on him before but it didn’t take a genius to realize that this was Wesker’s first time too. His movements were slow. Careful. Like he was testing the waters by moving his lips gradually over Leon’s length bit by bit. His tongue followed the journey along the underside of his erection. Licking experimentally, it was almost soothing.

The fact alone that Wesker hadn’t done this before was making Leon’s skin swelter like a desert landscape. He could feel himself starting to perspire. Coupled with Wesker’s unhurried movements in his exploration, it was almost too much to bare. He knew he wasn’t going to last long.

He untangled his hands from the sheets to bury them in Wesker’s hair, disheveling the strands from their perfect arrangement.

“Wes, I’m-” Leon began but he couldn’t get the words out because his orgasm hit him so unexpectedly that it took his breath away. Every muscle in his body went tense and his vision turned white. He wasn’t sure if he’s ever felt this amount of pleasure before but he doubted it. It felt like he died and gone to cloud nine. A chain of coughs snapped him out of his post orgasmic state and he quickly sat up.

He found Wesker still crouched between his legs with his hand rubbing his throat. His eyes were red and watery and there was a splatter of semen on the left side of his cheek. His hair was also a mess.

Leon should have felt embarrassed. Or guilty. But he didn’t. Instead, he felt another wave of heat start to pool low in his belly. Before he realized what he was even doing he leaned forward and cupped Wesker’s face in his hand to bring him closer to his lips. He extended his tongue and licked a clean strip over his cheek. Tasting a salty bitterness that could only belong to him. Wesker winced and laid a hand on his shoulder as if to push him away.

“Leon-” Wesker started in a disgusted tone but his voice sounded rough and hoarse. Leon wasn’t listening to him, raising his free hand to Wesker’s hair again and securing his fingers in the blond tresses. He swiped another lick along his jawline.

“You fucking _animal_.” Wesker’s voice was so raspy it came out a growl and it didn’t even sound disgusted this time. More like hungry. A rush of air left his lungs when Leon suddenly spun them over and he was pinned to the bed with the football captain on top this time. Leon looked down at him with a fiery intensity that caused Wesker’s throat to bob up and down.

“You really are beautiful.” Leon was saying, making Wesker blush at the ridiculous compliment but then Leon bent down with his lips ghosting over Wesker’s ear. “Especially when you’re covered in my cum.”

The body underneath him squirmed as if to get away but Leon quickly held Wesker’s hands above his head and trapped his body in place with his own.

“I can’t decide weather to be flattered or disgusted.” Wesker huffed out, feeling the air escape his lungs under Leon’s weight. Leon chuckled and lifted enough of his weight off of him so that he could breathe properly.

“You’d probably like it too if I was covered in your cum.” Leon inferred.

Wesker couldn’t stop himself from blushing. Leon gave him a small victorious smile. His eyes roved over Wesker’s features as he continued speaking.

“You’d probably like it if I was underneath you, with my hair tousled and my eyes glassy. You’d probably like seeing me breathless with my lips stained white.” Leon’s voice had grown intimate, a quiet murmur, as he leaned down and licked another path across Wesker’s cheek. “…with my _face_ stained white.”

Leon could sense Wesker’s growing desire. Could hear his breaths deepen. Feel his body shift, trying to press closer.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Leon’s words caressed his skin, causing Wesker to writhe in his grasp.

“Leon.” Wesker’s voice sounded torn between a warning and a threat. Leon was debating whether or not to press his luck.

“Answer me.”

“I-…yes.” came Wesker’s deliberate response.

“Yes what?”

Wesker’s eyes looked almost demonic as he locked them with Leon’s.

“Are you serious right now?” Wesker hissed, looking increasingly frustrated in more ways than one. It was a struggle for Leon not to start smirking.

“I can’t read your mind.”

“You damn well know-” Wesker barked but then Leon bent down and started trailing kisses from his cheek down to his neck. Only stopping to renew the old marks that were still visible. It made Wesker freeze then melt under the affection. He wanted Leon to keep going. He wanted Leon to keep holding him down. He wanted Leon to do whatever. Wesker didn’t care.

“I…” Wesker caught himself on a small hitch as Leon nibbled over a particularly sore bruise.

“Yes?” Leon asked with a nuzzle afterwards. Wesker reminded himself he needed to breath in order to talk. He struggled to keep his breaths even but it was impossible.

“I…I want you to touch  me.” Wesker finally admitted aloud.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” Leon asked, lips sweeping down the dip of his collar bone before making the journey back up. Wesker clenched his jaw, wanting to kill Leon for playing this game.

“ _Leon_.” Wesker groaned through gritted teeth. Using every ounce of willpower not to start begging.

“Are you going to tell me, Wes? Or do you want me to guess?” Leon questioned. He knew Wesker was on the brink so he didn’t wait for a reply. “You want me to work you over the same way you did to me?” Leon licked over Wesker’s throat and felt it gulp under his tongue. “You want me to look as sweaty and breathless as you?”

Wesker’s skin was starting to glisten with fresh sweat and Leon could practically see his heart pounding within his chest. Wesker shifted his body again, legs slightly splaying for Leon. It was almost enough for Leon to get fully hard again. He was already halfway there.

He reached out a hand to cup Wesker’s chin and tilt it to the side.

“You know what I want?” Leon professed, his voice turning from gentle to rough with all the tension building up between them. He grazed his lips along Wesker’s ear again. “I want to see you cum.” intoned Leon in a lust filled timbre. “From my voice.”

It was all too sudden. He heard Wesker call out his name. Felt his fingers dig into his hand as his body went tense. Leon tilted Wesker’s chin forward and kissed him through it. He kept his lips pressed against Wesker’s until it was over. Until the other teen’s body went lax and Leon felt lightheaded. He really should have allowed them time to breathe because it was all he could do to roll to the side before passing out.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Leon woke up to the sun shinning in his face. He squinted his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar room decorated from floor to ceiling with Venus Fly Traps. Leon closed his eyes and shook his head, wondering if he was in some kind of nightmare. But then he heard a quiet noise and looked down to find Wesker sleeping like a log on top of his chest.

The silent teen was the image of pure tranquility. Face completely lax with his lips slightly parted and hair tousled. There was even a bit of drool emerging from the corner of his mouth.

Leon stifled a chuckle, wishing he could take a picture. But Wesker would probably kill him for it. He was already starting to stir awake anyway. Stretching his limbs and rolling away to give a silent yawn before finally creaking his eyes open and glaring at the sunlight. He turned his head and saw Leon, who beamed back a smile that was equally bright.

“Good morning.”

Wesker was still squinting, like he hadn’t fully processed that he was awake. Leon breathed out a laugh and lifted a hand to comb his finger’s through Wesker’s disheveled hair. Even when it was tangled it was still soft as silk.

“It can’t be morning…” Wesker finally grumbled, his voice sounding misused. Leon slid his hand down to his nape and stroked his thumb under his jaw.

“You’re right. I think it’s closer to noon.” Leon corrected, watching Wesker’s expression remain displeased with the information.

“I think I passed out.” mumbled Wesker, sounding disjointed.

“Yeah, me too.” Leon confessed, sliding his hand up to touch the right side of Wesker’s face, caressing his cheekbone with his fingertips. The other teen still looked a bit sleep deprived even after just waking up. There were faint shadows underneath his eyes but it only made the color of his irises more prominent. They were such a stark bluish grey. Highlighted even more so by the sunlight.

“How are you feeling? You’re not…hurt or anything?” Leon asked carefully, eyes drifting downward and considering Wesker’s throat.

Leon felt the slide of fingers against his own cheek in a touch so soft it had him questioning if it was real. He glanced up and saw that Wesker was looking back at him with a stare so deep it was like he was gazing into his soul. And for a moment Leon couldn’t speak. He thought he’d overcome this problem by now after sharing so many _first times_ together. But this seemed like a first time for something else that Leon couldn’t quite classify.

“I’m fine.” Wesker reassured. The words were softly spoken, almost comfortingly. And his eyes were so warm. Leon was starting to get lost in them again before he felt himself get tugged closer. He didn’t resist in the pull. Instead he followed it until he connected his lips with Wesker’s. It was probably meant as a short and chaste kiss but Leon didn’t hesitate to press deeper into it. He drew his tongue over slightly parted lips before slipping inside and tasting a hint of salty bitterness that reminded him what Wesker did last night. And remembering last night was starting to make Leon feel hot all over again.

He gently broke the kiss to calm down before getting too excited after just waking up. Instead, he took a moment to admire all the things he loved about Wesker. From his hair, to his eyes, to his irresistible smile whenever he chose to show it.

“I…” Leon started to say without any filters at the forefront of his mind. But he immediately stopped himself from finishing completely.

… _love you_.

He just realized how incredibly stupid that was. And that he should really think before blurting things out like that. Loving Wesker wasn’t something that should be so easily said yet Leon was on the verge of saying it. He could never proclaim those words to Wesker. Leon didn’t want to think about what he might do. In the best case, Wesker might make a cutting remark about it or belittle him in some way. Worst case was… never speaking to him again.

“You what?” Wesker asked, bringing Leon back to the present.

Leon blinked and shook his head, sitting up slightly to look around the room to focus on anything but Wesker.

“Nothing… I…” Leon mumbled, his eyes catching a glimpse of his notes still strewn on the floor. “…still have research to do.” He internally groaned at his own words.

Wesker guided Leon’s face toward his by the chin.

“We still have until November.” Wesker pointed out quietly.

“Yeah, but if we don’t get it done soon we might be doing it at the last minute. And if we’re going to this party tonight, I definitely need to do some beforehand.” said Leon ruefully. He caught Wesker rolling his eyes.

“Do we really have to go tonight?” Wesker asked, his tone bordering the edge of a complaint and a grumble. Like he couldn’t decide whether to whine or have a tantrum.

“You already said you would.” Leon countered. Wesker leaned forward a bit and bore his gaze into Leon’s. His eyes were not exactly pleading but more insisting.

“…we could have our _own_ party.” Wesker suggested, his tone subtle and his breath warm.

“Two isn’t exactly a party…” Leon mumbled. His cheeks were starting to turn pink.

“It could be…” Wesker spoke slowly. Almost hypnotically, like a snake coiling around its prey. The thought of being suffocated by Wesker actually didn’t bother Leon as much as it should have. “I’m just saying… If we didn’t go to Claire’s party we’d have time to do other things.”

Leon paused at that. Wondering if he should really indulge in his idea.

“What kinds of things?” Leon asked with a heavy swallow.

Wesker chuckled and the sound of it was so dark and sinful that it had Leon blushing from pink to red.

“Like our research.”

<<<<<<<<<<< 

Leon hadn’t really taken the joke lightly. Wesker probably should’ve said something along the lines of foreplay. But he wasn’t as skilled at sex talk or the power of persuasion as Leon seemingly was.

What a missed opportunity.

He slammed the door to the driver’s side of his car and heard an echoing click behind him before Leon strode by.

“You coming?” Leon asked, practically skipping up the path to Claire and Chris’s house. Wesker could hear the booming bass of the music from here and see that nearly every room in the house was lit up and filled with chaotic silhouettes of their classmates.

He gritted his teeth and told himself it was just for one hour. He was doing this for Leon.

“Unwillingly.” Wesker replied, stalking after him.


	23. It's Goin' Down for Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me  
> My poor babies ='(

Claire nearly spit out her drink when she spotted who was walking down her driveway.

“Oh shit. They’re already here!” she nearly shrieked. She grabbed Jill by the elbow who was also drinking out of a red cup at her side. “Hurry! Intervention!” Claire proclaimed.

“Hmp?!” Jill choked on her drink as Claire dragged her through the house full of dancing teenage bodies. “Sheva!” Claire shouted at the top of her lungs. A moment later, Sheva’s face appeared over the railing of the crowded stairwell.

“Yeah?!” Sheva shouted back.

“Call in the team! Operation Separation is about to commence! We’re having an intervention in my room!”

“Wha-? Wait- what?!” Sheva demanded but Claire was already moving onward with Jill in tow, only pausing whenever she saw a member of the team to tell them a meeting was being held.

When they were finally able to fight their way to Claire’s room they had to toss out the couple making out on her bed before settling themselves down. After all that shoving and pushing Jill’s hair was a mess and she looked like she was still fighting to focus her vision. Claire hurried to fix her hair and clothes just as the door to her room burst open.

“Owe! Geez! Couldn’t you see I was in the middle of the cheerleading squad?!” Luis complained as Sheva forced him into the room. “Honestly, if you wanted to get me alone in a room all you had to do was ask.”

“Ahem.” Claire cleared her throat and Luis whorled around to face her. He looked momentarily surprised before he schooled his features back into his typical cavalier.

“I mean, if you wanted to get me into a room full of girls, all you had to do was ask.” Luis amended. Sheva smacked him on the back of the head.

The door opened again and in entered Ada, Alexia, and Excella.

“Shut the door!” commanded Claire. Alexia did so.

Ada crossed her arms.

“What is this about?” Ada asked.

“The plan! Operation Separation.”

Ada rolled her eyes.

“You’re actually going through with this? Claire, for the last time, they aren’t dating each other!”

“They just arrived together!” Claire argued in a holler.

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Ok, enough. We don’t have time for this.” Claire was saying, taking out a crayon from her dresser and a blank sheet of paper to start scribbling on it. “But you’ll still help me sort this out, right?”

Ada let out an exhausted sigh before giving in.

“Fine.”

“Ok, so here’s the plan. I, Claire Bear, will tour the targets around the perimeter. All the while, Jilly Beans, will cater to their thirst.” stated Claire, still scribbling. Luis stared at her with his mouth agape.

“Wait, _what_?” he said in disbelief. “Wait a second, you gave yourselves _code names_?”

“Is that really important to you right now?” asked Sheva with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course it is. I want one! What’s my code name?” Luis asked querulously.

“Pumpkin Spice.” answered Claire, never taking her eyes from her sketching.

“ _Pumpkin Spice_.” Luis grimaced, sounding offended. “That’s stupid. My code name should be Casanova.”

“Ok fine, whatever! Like I said, I don’t have time to argue!” Claire snapped, holding up the drawing in her hand. It was a quick sketch of her house and a couple of stick figures with a bunch of arrows going this way and that. “Alright, so while I, Claire Bear, show the targets a good time, Jilly Beans will get them increasingly intoxicated by the delicious drinks that Microsoft will be making.” Claire explained.

“Microsoft? Who’s Microsoft?” asked Sheva while everyone else looked equally confused.

“Excella. _Microsoft_ Excella.” Claire elaborated.

Luis busted up laughing. But Excella did not look amused. She stamped her foot on the floor.

“Really, Claire? That’s so stupid!” Excella nearly shouted. Claire continued as if she never heard her.

“Ok, so after the targets get drunk, Samurai, will move in to lure Leon, Skittles, away from Wesker, Airhead. While Cinnamon monitors the situation.”

“Why did you name them after candy brands?” asked Alexia.

“And did you really nickname me Cinnamon because of my skin color?!” asked Sheva, connecting the dots.

Luis glanced over at Ada.

“Let me guess, you’re Samurai?”

“No interrupting!” Claire snapped. Everyone stiffened and stared at her. “Anyway, after Samurai lures away Skittles, she’ll lead him over by the pool where Casanova will be waiting.”

“Oh great…” Luis all but groaned, not looking forward to hearing the rest of this plan.

“Casanova will work his magic and get Skittles to kiss him.”

Luis nearly jumped ten feet in the air from his shock.

“Wait, what?! I have to _kiss_ him?!”

“You don’t _have_ to kiss him.” Claire affirmed. “Just make it seem like you’re about to. Meanwhile, me and Jilly Beans will keep Airhead distracted until the right moment. Then we’ll lead him out to the pool where Casanova and Skittles are.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Luis interrupted despite Claire’s warning earlier. “This is starting to sound a little bit too intense for me.”

Claire gave him a look that dared him to back out now. Luis held up his hands in submission.

“If this is what I’m suspecting and you’re doing this to somehow separate Leon and Wesker, then I’m not sure I can get in the middle of that. Especially if its concerning Wesker! Didn’t you think this through at all? If he and Leon are really together like you think they are then he’s going to kill me!”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” tutted Claire with a frown.

“Dramatic?!” Luis exclaimed. Claire flicked her picture to the side.

“Look, you already agreed to do it. Don’t back out now just because Wesker is here. Besides, the worst he’ll do is walk away. And that’s all we really want in the end!” Claire stated.

The room went silent for a few moments but then a voice pipped up from the background.

“So, what am I suppose to do?” asked Alexia.

Claire slightly staggered off balance at the knowledge of forgetting about her.

“Um…You’re… on standby.” Claire quickly assigned.

“What? Really?” Alexia said, almost disappointedly. “Do I at least get a code name?”

Another breath of silence passed by.

“No.”

<<<<<<<<<<<< 

It wasn’t even ten seconds into arriving that Wesker already wanted to set the house on fire. If the music was loud outside it was overwhelmingly deafening upon opening the door. The place was teeming with teenagers from freshmen to seniors. All dancing or drinking…or just being stupid.

“Leon!” called a delighted voice that drew Wesker’s attention to the right. Chris Redfield seemingly appeared out of nowhere and looped a casual arm around the quarterback with an intoxicated grin on his face. There was also a red cup in his other hand that splashed suspicious smelling liquid onto the floor from his clumsy movements.

“Oh, hey Chris.” greeted Leon, looking slightly uncomfortable in his hold.

Wesker felt his teeth scraping together.

“I’m so glad you made it! I was worried you’d be busy.” Chris was saying, directing Leon down the hall but not before shooting an annoyed glance over his shoulder.

Wesker’s teeth were on the verge of cracking. He followed the pair down the crowded hall, pushing past people without the least bit of regard until they were in the kitchen. The kitchen was packed full of football jocks and cheerleaders. They all turned in unison and let out a loud cheer when they saw Leon walk in. Wesker forgot how much of a celebrity he was.

“Leon! You’re here!” Steve hollered, jumping down from the countertop and tackling Leon in a burly hug. “Just in time for beer pong!”

Wesker almost rolled his eyes out of his head. If there was one game that was dumber then spin the bottle, it was beer pong. Leon gave Steve an apologetic smile.

“Thanks but I don’t think I’ll be drinking tonight-” started Leon.

“Awe, come on! Just one game?” Steve practically begged. Leon hesitated but then the rest of the football team began to egg him on by howling and cat-calling.

Wesker opened his mouth to tell Leon he didn’t have to feel pressured into doing anything he didn’t want to but then a voice slithered through his ears and made everything else in the room fade into background noise.

“Well, if it isn’t the Ice Queen.”

Wesker looked over and spotted Excella Gionne gracefully leaning against the kitchen island with a ladle in hand and stirring a pink liquid in a glass bowl like a spiteful witch. Wesker narrowed his eyes at her before turning around. Not interested in staring at her plastic face.

“Talking to yourself again?” Wesker retorted, moving away to return to Leon’s side.

“Hmph.” Excella scowled, tapping her ladle against the glass in an effort to recapture his attention. “Honestly, why can’t you just _let him go_?”

Wesker stopped. Not sure whether to lose his shit over the Frozen reference or the amount of scorn in her voice. But when it came right down to it, he was really just caught off guard. He whorled around and pierced her with a harrowing stare. One that she simply sneered at and shrugged off with a casual roll of her neck.

“ _What_?” Wesker intoned, his voice edging toward a snarl.

“Do you really think no one else has noticed how close you two have gotten? You’re both practically inseparable.”

“That’s none of your business.” Wesker affirmed. Not knowing why her words were bothering him so much. So what if people talked about them? Wesker didn’t care. He turned away from her again, intent on ignoring her for good this time but then he startled when he nearly ran into Claire and Jill who were leaning against the doorframe.

“Wesker! I’m glad you could make it.” Claire beamed.

“Highly unlikely.” Wesker uttered under his breath, looking irritated.

Claire gave out a cherry laugh but it was so fake it made Wesker’s ears bleed.

“Oh come on. Won’t you stay for a drink?” Claire asked, nudging him toward the bowl of punch. Wesker took one last glance at the pink concoction before crinkling his nose and pointing it in the other direction.

“I don’t drink.” He stated grimly.

“Don’t be such a prude.” retorted Jill. Wesker glared at her.

“Like it isn’t obvious what you’ve done to it. And I’d be stupid to get poisoned by the likes of you three.”

Claire gasped and held a hand to her chest.

“Wesker, how could you think we’d do such a thing?”

“What kind of idiot do you take me for?” Wesker snapped, his words cutting over the blaring music and making the three instigators freeze. Wesker’s glare darkened.

“Whatever this is about-”

“ _Excuse me_?” Claire said, sounding affronted. “Why do you sound so suspicious all the sudden?”

“Why invite me to one of your stupid frat parties all the sudden?” Wesker shot back. “This is the first time you’ve ever asked me to hang out with you and your slut squad.”

“It never crossed your mind that maybe we were just trying to be _nice_ to you?” Jill countered tartly. “Not that you deserve it.”

Wesker scoffed.

“Then why even bother?”

“Do we _need_ a reason?” Claire argued.

Wesker grimaced, still not falling for her act. He looked up to see if he could get some back-up from Leon but he suddenly found himself alone in the kitchen. The rest of the football team appeared to have relocated to the living room where there was a heavy amount of cheers and applause commencing from beer pong.

“Leon!” Wesker called, suddenly infuriated that he was left alone to fend off the three divas by himself.

“Geeze, are you really that dependent on Leon that you can’t even talk to a couple of girls by yourself? No wonder you don’t have any friends.” Excella teased. Wesker chose to ignore that comment to the extent of his patience.

“Why don’t you just sit down and relax? Have a drink.” Claire proposed again, motioning to the pink liquor.

Wesker ignored the offer and made a move to exit the kitchen before he killed someone. But Jill and Claire didn’t budge from their spot. Not even when he stopped less than an inch in front of them.

“Drinks are on the house. Have one for free. I insist.” urged Claire, crossing her arms over her chest and widening her stance in the doorway.

Wesker was seriously about to lose his shit.

<<<<<<<<<<<< 

“Samurai, come in! Over.”

Ada quickly quelled the voice resonating from Clair’s Hello Kitty walkie-talkie. She mashed the receiver button.

“I thought I told you those code names were stupid!” Ada hissed into the kitty face.

“We’ve got a code yellow! Over.” Sheva alerted, ignoring the attitude.

“What? We didn’t discuss color codes!” Ada nearly yelled, trying to shout over the blaring music. She fought through the rowdy teenagers grinding up against her in the hallway to a quieter part of the foyer.

“Claire Bear, Jilly Beans and Airhead are having a standoff in the kitchen but I don’t think its gonna last long. Over.”

“Oh great.” Ada groaned under her breath, rubbing the ridge of her brow with a finger. This wasn’t good and things weren’t exactly going as planned. She knew this whole idea had been terrible since the start.

“How are things on your end? Did you find Skittles? Over.” came Sheva’s distorted voice over the talkie.

“He’s playing beer pong with the guys. Over.”

“Well hurry up and bring him to the backyard! Casanova is waiting! Over.”

“But the game hasn’t been going on for long. I don’t think he’s drunk enough.” said Ada hesitantly.

“Don’t worry about that. Everyone knows that Leon’s a lightweight. Over.”

Ada still had second thoughts about all this.

“Wait, maybe we should-” Ada was saying but then she was interrupted by the static on the other end. She twisted the frequency knob but couldn’t get a clear signal. “Hello? Cinnamon?”

“I got your cinnamon right here girl.” said a guy to her right. Ada looked over and found a trio leaning against each other near the wall. The two girls were own either side of the guy and he was holding the front of his jeans in the cup of his hand with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Ada rolled her eyes.

“I’m more of a brown sugar girl but thanks.”

<<<<<<<<<< 

It didn’t take her long to find Leon. He and most of the football team were in the living room tossing a ping-pong ball from one end to the other. Leon was on Chris’s side, cheering when one of his bros landed the ball in a cup. Ada smoothly draped herself over his shoulder.

“Hey, handsome.” she cooed. Some of the nearby players whistled at her seductive entrance. Leon barely glanced her way, too occupied with watching Chris score the next shot.

“Huh? Oh hey.”

Ada leaned in to take a quick whiff of his neck. He smelled sweet. Like some sort of tangy fruit and he also smelled of beer. But not a lot of it. And he clearly wasn’t drunk. So perhaps he hadn’t even scored yet during their game. Which was going to make this operation a whole lot harder. But they were also running out of time. She knew Claire wasn’t going to be able to hold off Wesker for long.

Her thoughts were cut short when it came to be Leon’s turn. She crossed her fingers and hoped he scored but deep down knew that even if he did, one beer wasn’t going to be enough to get him intoxicated. No matter how much of a lightweight he was. Either way this whole thing was set for disaster. How could Claire ever think this was going to work? How could the rest of them just go along with it anyway?

Just as she was internally berating herself, Leon’s ball landed in a cup. The crowd cheered and Chris patted him on the shoulder. Leon smiled and reached over to take his drink but before he could, someone suddenly bumped into the table and tipped over the rest of the cups. There was a collective gasp and a bunch of bemoans from the jocks. Excella was quick to recover from her _accidental_ stumble.

“Oh, I am so sorry!” Excella cried theatrically.

“Ugh, Excella.” Steve groused. “Really? We were halfway through.”

“Awe, I didn’t mean to. But don’t worry, I’ll bring some new drinks.” She promised and gave him a wink. “Though, whoever just scored can have this one.” she said, holding out the cup she had been carrying this whole time.

“I’m surprised she didn’t spill that one.” Piers muttered in Chris’s ear.

Ada was cringing so hard inside.

_Yeah, smooth operator. Way to be inconspicuous._

“Well, it was actually Leon who scored.” said Billy, pointing to the quarterback.

“You don’t say? Well here you are, captain! I’m sure it’ll be…an adequate replacement.” she said carefully. Ada nearly facepalmed herself.

_Idiot._

But Leon took it from her.

“Uh…thanks.” said Leon, looking uncertain whether or not to actually drink it.

“Bottoms up bro.” urged Steve.

Ada told herself she might as well commit to the rest of this mission.

“Chug, chug, chug….” Ada began to chant. And it didn’t take much for the rest of the crowd to join in. Leon ended up drinking  it and the crowd cheered like he scored a touchdown.

Excella gave Ada _the_ look. The look that said: _you know what to do_. And Ada knew that she was up next.

<<<<<<<<< 

Leon didn’t know what happened. One moment he was playing beer pong with the rest of the guys and the next moment he was being led down a dark hallway with people pressing against him from all sides. His vision had splotches of black in it and all the noise in the house was turning distant and muted. He could faintly hear a voice close by, talking to him but he couldn’t respond. Only listen and be tugged forward.

“Hey, you ok, tiger? Maybe we should go outside and get some fresh air…”

“He’s alright…probably just had a liiiiittle too much…”

“…He’ll be fine…”

It almost sounded like there were two different voices in one. He was so confused. How did he even get like this? He only had one drink.

 _What the hell was in that drink?_ Leon tried to comprehend to himself. He knew he had a low tolerance to alcohol but this was just ridiculous. He couldn’t be that intolerant. Especially after one beer.

Leon shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts along with his eyesight. And he suddenly found himself outside under the night sky. He recognized Chris’s backyard with the pool and patio furniture. He could see the blurry figures of people jumping into the pool and people dancing on the porch.

_What the-_

How did he end up here?

He heard a noise and turned around, spotting someone coming into view from under a nearby tree.

<<<<<<<<< 

Luis knew this whole thing was a bad idea. Not only did it go against his code of honor of never taking advantage of an inebriated girl (though, Leon wasn’t a girl) Luis still had standards. He didn’t know why Claire was trying to pull this cheap jealousy gig on Wesker. It wasn’t like the guy was even gay! Anyone who had 20/20 vision could tell the socialist outcast was a straight arrow.

_Right?_

But Luis was starting to question his own inductive reasoning. What if he wasn’t right? What if he was wrong?  What if Wesker _was_ gay? Then didn’t it just make more sense to NOT go through with this plan?

Luis gulped, wondering if he should really blow his cover but was already walking out from his hiding spot by the tree before he really made a solid decision about it.

“Hey, Leon.” Luis tried to greet naturally but his voice cracked midway.

Leon looked like he wasn’t all there. His body was slightly swaying and he looked like he was about to fall over.

“Hey…are you ok?” Luis asked. The heart within his chest was starting to have it’s own panic attack.

Leon didn’t say anything. He didn’t even acknowledge that he heard Luis. He just started falling over.

“Shit!” Luis cursed, diving in to catch him in time before he smacked his head against the concrete. “Shit, what the hell did they do to you?” Luis muttered to himself, carefully laying Leon down.

“Fuck…” Leon slurred, rolling over and trying to get back up. “…I…can’t see.”

_Shit. Alcohol poisoning?!_

“Fuck… I can’t believe they actually did this to you. Uh okay….um… Leon, are you alright? Can you look at me? How many fingers am I holding up?” Luis began to babble, trying to turn Leon’s body toward him and holding up his fingers. “Do you need me to call an ambulance?”

“What? Noooo….” Leon slurred again, waving away the fingers in front of his face. “…don’t worry….I…can’t die from this.” He tried to assure Luis in an even voice. But of course his words came out garbled. “…because my mom would kill me.”

“Leon, seriously, you’re worrying the shit out of me.” Luis said, clearly troubled.

“Wha…wait, wait…” Leon cut off, then grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

“What…what were you _swaying_?”

“What? Swaying?” it was Luis’s turn to be confused. Leon shook his head.

“ **Saying**!” Leon hollered. “You-you said something about what happened to me.”

Luis visibly turned pale.

“Err…nothing…I didn’t say anything.” Luis feebly tried to cover up. Leon attempted to shake him by the shirt.

“It was _something_!” Leon fought to stay focused and conscious. “You were saying something!”

Things weren’t looking too good at the moment and none of this was going according to plan. Luis knew it was only going to get worse if he didn’t come clean.

“Leon, look, I-” Luis started but then something drew his attention to the wooden deck. There was a swift parting through the crowd as the back door slammed open.

Luis froze.

“Oh shit…”

<<<<<<<<<< 

“We have a code red! Over!” Sheva yelled through the receiver. Ada lifted the walkie-talkie to her ear and tuned into the frequency for a clearer signal.

“What did you say?” Ada asked.

“Code red! Code red! Airhead just broke through the defense line in the kitchen. He’s headed your way! Over!” Sheva warned.

“Where are you watching this from anyway?” Ada demanded, irritated that Sheva was doing noting more then giving a play by play.

“From the top of the stairwell! Wesker’s right behind you!”

Ada whorled around and stiffened up like a wooden plank at the sudden sight of Wesker looming over her like a shadow. She quickly sported the most amiable smile that she could.

“Wesker! How pleasant!” she said, feeling her face pull a muscle. She let out a nervous laugh. “You wouldn’t happen to be looking for Leon would you?”

Wesker narrowed his eyes. They almost looked murderously red from all the black lights Claire had hung up around the house.

“You read my mind.” said Wesker, his voice low yet somehow Ada could hear it clear as day over all the rowdy noise and music. She felt her skin crawl and her entire body grow rigid like a deer in the headlights. “Where is he?”

The question stirred her body back into motion and she was fast to retreat backwards down the hall. She couldn’t help but give out another uneasy laugh.

“He’s right outside just grabbing some fresh air!” she reassured, leading him forward. Her instincts were screaming not to turn her back on him. The guy was dripping with bloodlust. Wesker followed her, the crowd parting for him like water. As if they could all subconsciously sense the wolf in their herd.

Ada was seriously having second thoughts about all this. Scratch that. She was having full blown regrets about all this because now it was too late to turn back. They all needed an escape route ASAP.

She felt the backdoor hit her shoulders and she knew Leon and Luis were just outside. She looked at Wesker. Saw that he was past the point of irritation and annoyance. But in his eyes, there was something that persisted more then anger. It was worry. And Ada new in that split second that Claire had been right this whole time. That Wesker and Leon really were together. That Wesker… _loved_ Leon.

And if Wesker looked out that door right now, the whole world was going to end.

Ada held out a hand, as if it would delay the wild creature.

“Um. You know, now that I think about it I think Leon’s actually upstai-” Ada was saying but then Wesker’s gaze shifted to look past her shoulder and stare through the glass.

She saw his eyes glint with something chillingly cold.

_Fuck._

In the next moment he yanked her out of the way and slammed the door open.

<<<<<<<<< 

For one moment Leon had Luis above him by the front of his shirt. Luis had been on the brink of telling him exactly what was going on but in the next moment, he was gone. And at first Leon was confused. He fleetingly wondered if he had blacked out again but when he blinked open his eyes he saw Luis a few feet away…with Wesker holding him about three inches from the ground.

“Fuck…” Leon uttered, struggling to stand up. “Waait!” he tried to call out, to no one in particular really. He was so disoriented he didn’t even know which way to go. But he could hear the voices clearly.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” Luis was hollering. “Just calm down!”

“What the fuck were you doing?” Wesker hissed in his face.

“Wait, Wesker. Please…just listen-” Luis sputtered.

“Wesker!” Leon tried to call out to him. But it sounded more like _Wesser_.

“Stay put, Leon. You’ll only hurt yourself.” Wesker intoned, not even sparing a glance at him. For someone who was so worried.

“Wesker!” Leon shouted again, this time speaking clearly. He hadn’t realized he had managed to get to his feet until he collided into him.

“Fuck! Leon!” Wesker seethed, forced to let Luis go to regain his balance.

Luis quickly scrambled backwards to get away, not realizing the pool was right behind him. He gave a yelp when he tripped down the inclination and fell into the water.

“Luis!” cried Leon distraughtly. He didn’t even spare a thought on it before he was diving in after him.

“Leon!”

Leon hit the water, completely absorbed in reaching the Spaniard. He was trying his hardest to swim but after a couple a moments he realized he had no idea which way he was swimming and it took another few moments for him to realize he couldn’t swim. His arms and legs weren’t moving like they should and he was sure the surface had to have been closer somehow. Before he knew it he was swallowing water and too much of it.

Suddenly a hand grabbed onto his arm and forcibly pulled him upward. His head broke the surface and his lungs were quick to cough out every drop of water that had filled them.

“You fucking idiot.” He heard a voice. It was Wesker’s. And he sounded really angry.

“Lui-” was all Leon could managed before erupting in another coughing fit.

“He’s fine! The idiot can swim.” Wesker’s tone was clipped.

Leon felt himself get tugged and pulled up and out of the pool. His vision had gone black again and he wasn’t sure if he was even still conscious. He could hear voices but they sounded so disjointed and jumbled and it seemed like they were fading.

“Leon?” though one voice was clear and near. “Are you with me?”

It was Wesker of course, still sounding angry yet concerned at the same time. Leon couldn’t see him but he could feel him close by. Feel himself leaning against a strong and firm body as he was lifted to his feet.

The motion was a little to fast for him and it instantly made him feel nauseous. His head was spinning and his stomach was twisting in knots. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was vomit.

He heard some gasps and a couple of shocked murmurs. And he faintly wondered if a crowd had gathered during that whole fiasco. But his attention darted to other things. More important things. Like the sound of a curse next to his ear and a tightening grip on his upper arm.

“Let’s go. We’re leaving.” Wesker all but snarled. He couldn’t see him wipe the vomit from his shirt be he heard a wet swipe and a sound of disgust.

 _I’m so sorry… I’m really sorry… Wesker please forgive me…_ Was what Leon wanted to say. Was what Leon _thought_ he was saying. But all that escaped his lips was pained whimpers because his stomach was still hurting and he still couldn’t see straight.

“Hey!” called a voice behind them.

Wesker must not have been listening because Leon didn’t feel him stop. Not even once.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re taking him?”

Leon could recognize that voice anywhere and anytime. No matter how intoxicated he was. It was Chris.

“Away from here.” Wesker snapped from over his shoulder.

“And what if he doesn’t want to go with you?” Chris challenged, his voice drawing closer. Wesker stopped and Leon was tugged to a stop along with him.

“He can’t speak. Let alone make his own decisions.”

“So you’re just gonna make decisions for him?” Chris argued. “He’s not even your friend!”

“You’re damn right he’s not if this is how friends treat him!” Wesker shouted back. Chris went quiet at that and Leon could feel himself get tugged away again.

He could feel the give of grass beneath his feet and knew they were moving across the front lawn now. And not long after he heard Chris’s voice again. Louder this time but only because he was shouting from a distance.

“He doesn’t even like you!” Chris was yelling spitefully. “He told us himself! He said the only reason he was friends with you was because you’re the geekiest kid in school and he thought you’d give him freebees on homework!”

Wesker stopped again and Leon was forced to follow suite. Even though he wasn’t completely mindful of everything that was going on, the words were dropping a whole other pit in the bottom of his stomach.

Because he remembered that he _did_ say that at one time. And he felt the same thing now as he did back then when the words first left his mouth.

Regret.

“You can ask him yourself!” Chris shouted.

Wesker was silent for a minute. But it felt like hours went by in complete muteness. Leon could feel the sweat beading at the nape of his neck and forehead. Knew he didn’t have long before he completely passed out on the front lawn. Knew he didn’t have any strength or energy to explain himself. To tell Wesker that he was sorry. That everything he said in the past wasn’t true.

He could see how all of this was going to end. With Wesker letting go of him. Letting Leon fall to the ground before getting in his car. And Leon, with being as hammered as he was, wouldn’t be able to follow. Wouldn’t be able to get up. Wouldn’t even be able to say _don’t go_.

He’s never felt so helpless in his entire life. So hopeless in his entire life. And he realized that all the things he’s ever wanted to say to Wesker before this night but didn’t… was a missed opportunity. He _should_ have said them. He should have said it this morning. Because saying it now would only sound like a plea.

_I love you._

He wanted to tighten his grip on Wesker, try to let him know he never wanted him to leave. He wanted to shout at Chris, try and let him know that Wesker was the love of his life.

But he couldn’t move.

He couldn’t speak.

He couldn’t even fucking stand up on his own, with most of his weight leaning against Wesker.

It was over. How could he let this happen?

He felt Wesker turn towards the house and Leon held his breath. He wished he could just pass out already so he wouldn’t have to hear what came next.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” came Wesker's voice, loud and clear enough to carry across the lawn and Leon didn’t have any doubt who the words were intended for. “Why the fuck would Leon need my help on most of his homework? He’s held the second highest GPA since freshmen year. And do you honestly think an answer from him right now would prove anything? He’s drunk as fuck so anything he says to any question is completely admissible.”

Leon could hear the lingering rage in Wesker's tone.

“If he wasn’t leaning against me for support right now, I’d come up there and punch your stupid bulldog face!”

“You son of a bitch!” Chris shouted, sounding pissed as hell.

“Chris stop!” Claire protested. Leon heard some scuffling and could only assume Claire was trying to hold back her brother.

“Claire! We got a problem!” someone shouted from somewhere in the background. “Ethan and Mia were at the gas station picking up more beer when they saw a bunch of police cruisers pass by. They texted and said they’re headed this way!”

Leon wasn’t sure but the voice sounded like Zoe.

“Shit. It’s the cops!” someone shouted.

“Party’s over!”

Leon felt a pull on his arm again and could do nothing but let himself get dragged away. He could hear Wesker’s voice cut clear above the growing chaos behind them.

“We’re out of here.”


	24. The Feeling is Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we get a little angsty in this chapter  
> But then we get sappy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working with the archive of our own support team to help me fix the security issues with my account. So hopefully it'll get resolved soon and I won't have to worry about making a new profile! Fingers Crossed! XXX

Leon was in and out of it during the car ride. The lights of the city outside were shooting by in a blur and the way the car was jerking from side to side wasn’t helping his nausea in the least bit. With every sharp turn his stomach clenched with pinpricks. He was starting to feel like throwing up all over again and he closed his eyes to focus on breathing steadily.

He knew Wesker was pissed but he wished it hadn’t bled into his road rage. The continuous jerks and swerves only enunciated just how angry the other teen was. Leon wanted to tell him he was sorry, if not to stop his reckless driving then to fix the damage that’s been done. He never should’ve gone to the party. He never should’ve pushed Wesker to come along when he obviously didn’t want to in the beginning.

“Wesker, please…I’m sorry. You were right this whole time. I never should have gone there. I shouldn’t have left you alone. I…” Leon thought he was talking but it took him a full minute to realize that no words were coming out of his mouth. Just low pitched moans. From his peripheral vision he saw Wesker cut him the side-eye

“Don’t you  _dare_  throw up in my car.” Wesker warned crossly, taking another sharp turn.

“Fuck…Well, you’re kinda making it hard not to!” Leon wanted to snap back but a groan replaced his voice instead. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take but he didn’t have to worry about that for much longer because soon the world outside faded into the shadows.

 

<<<<< 

 

His vision kept fading in and out along with his consciousness. One minute he’s outside under the starry sky, hobbling across a yard with his arm slung over a broad shoulder, the next minute he’s in a warm house with bright lights that hurt too much to look at. And in another minute, he’s in an equally bright bathroom, barely aware of the hands on him as he’s guided to lay down in a clawfoot bathtub.

His head lolled to the side of the porcelain edge and he scrunched his eyes to try and clear his eyesight. Everything was a white blur but he could scarcely make out a dark silhouette moving about. A wet splat echoed against the tile followed by a low inaudible grumble as Wesker chucked his vomit covered shirt.

“Get yourself cleaned up.” Wesker ordered, his voice brisk, as the sound of his footsteps retreat out of the bathroom.

It felt like Leon’s heart dropped out of an open wound in his stomach. Deep down, he knew Wesker wasn’t really leaving for good but it certainly felt like he did. And with everything that happened so far tonight, Leon wouldn’t be hard pressed to blame him.

“Wait!” Leon wanted to call out but his vocals wouldn’t even make a peep this time.

He closed his eyes in defeat. It wasn’t like he could see much out of them anyway. He didn’t know what to do. He still couldn’t move, it felt like every limb was weighed down by a sandbag. He couldn’t speak either. His throat felt thick with syrup. And not the sweet kind.

It was the second time that night he felt completely helpless. The person that he loved was mad at him and Leon could do nothing about it. Couldn’t say he was sorry. Couldn’t even tell him how much he loved him. All he could do was lay there like wet noodle. And he certainly felt like one.

His ears strained at the sound of Wesker’s voice in the background. He couldn’t really make out the words but Leon assumed he was talking on the phone. Wesker’s tone seemed lighter. Polite even. He was definitely hiding his sour mood from whoever he was speaking to.

“…Thanks, Mrs. Kennedy. You have a good night as well.” said Wesker before Leon heard the phone beep. Leon slightly stirred and opened his eyes.

So Wesker was covering for him? Maybe he wasn’t that mad after all.

But when said teen came back into the bathroom Leon could sense the wrath of hellfire smoldering the air. It was almost suffocating.

“What are you doing?” Wesker demanded, still shirtless yet no less intimidating.

“I can’t move…” Leon wanted to say but couldn’t. He was just gonna have to get use to speaking through his mind. If only Wesker was telepathic.

Wesker released a harsh breath of air through his nose and it made Leon want to sink further into the tub.

“I called your mom and told her you’re staying over for tonight.” Wesker explained none-to-happily. “You’re free to use the guestroom after you’re cleaned up.”

He turned to leave again and this time Leon knew he wasn’t going to come back for the rest of the night. It seemed that he’s responsibilities were over now that Leon was seemingly safe and given everything he needed within arm’s reach. But Leon  _didn’t_  have everything he needed. Not anymore. And he couldn’t let Wesker just walk away and end the night like this. Because if he did, nothing would be the same between them again.

“Wes…” Leon startled at his own voice breaking the silence. He was finally able to move his tongue in working order and he struggled to rise up a little but only succeeded in slumping deeper into the tub. He saw Wesker reluctantly poke his head back through the doorway and look at him, unimpressed.

Leon used every ounce of willpower and what was left of his fading conscious to open his mouth again.

“…I’m s-sorry.” whispered Leon.

A lapse of silence passed by before Wesker returned fully into the room and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

“About what? About pressuring me to go to the party even though I knew it was a bad idea? Leaving me on my own so you could get wasted with your so-called friends? Nearly drowning in the pool so I had to save you? Throwing up on me afterwards? OR just being an overall dick?”

 _Everything._  Leon wanted to concede but he felt himself sinking further into darkness.

He heard Wesker give out a curse before feeling his presence close by. He felt hands on his arms before getting pushed to an upright position again.

“Leon, I swear if you end up drowning yourself in the tub-” Wesker was ranting.

“…I love you.” Leon murmured, causing Wesker to go completely quiet.

 _I was going to say it this morning. But I didn’t because I was afraid of how you’d react. But I should have said it, Wes. I should have told you how I really feel._  Leon again thought he was speaking out loud but all that came out of his mouth was a soft whine.

_I should have said it._

“Leon…” Wesker’s tone was low. Softer. But all the same in its firm regality. “You’re wasted.”

_But it’s the truth._

“I love you…” mumbled Leon again, this time quieter. His voice failing like his consciousness but he felt the tightening grip of frustration on his arms and heard Wesker’s cold words ring in his ears.

“If you weren’t so trashed right now, I’d fucking slap you.” Wesker said severely and Leon felt roughly shaken once at the intonation. “Do you even realize how angry I am?” He almost shouted.

_I know. And I’m so sorry. I really am sorry. I wish you could see I’m not just throwing it out there because I want you to forgive me. I’m saying it because I really mean it._

He wanted to say the words with all his heart. To tell Wesker everything that was going through his mind. In that moment his one wish was for Wesker to know how he really felt. To somehow see that Leon wasn’t lying when he said that he was sorry. When he said that he loved him. He was so caught up in wishing and wanting that he didn’t even realizing he was crying.

The grip on his arm loosened up and the air got so quiet that Leon thought Wesker had left again. But then he felt a gentle hand against his face and a thumb brush under his eye to wipe a tear away. It brought him back to his senses. To the sensation of wetness on his cheeks, the dull sting in his eyes, and the awakened feeling in his throat.

“…I meant it…” Leon expressed with a small hitch. The tears seemed to clear up his vision a little because he was able to make out Wesker’s features more clearly and watch the receding lines of anger slowly fade from his face.

“Leon…” he said in a tone that made Leon worry whether he believed him or was just fed up with him. Wesker became quiet again, as if he himself couldn’t decide which to be.

Leon gathered what was left of his strength to inch forward and press his lips against Wesker’s. He was barely able to deepen it into a kiss before Wesker was pulling away. The breath seemed to dissolve in Leon’s lungs and he might as well have been immobilized by an arrow through the head. He felt his vision blurring up again with new tears and he didn’t know what else he could say or do to make it all better.

“…you’re wasted.” Wesker repeated.

Leon could feel his lips trembling as he opened them to speak.

“…but- I’m telling you the truth…” he managed in a whisper, on the brink of shedding another tear. He can’t recall when he’s ever felt so embarrassed and rejected before. He can’t even remember if he’s ever been so openly vulnerable like this either. And it had him feeling like a tiny ant another the weight of a boot.

“…Everything that I’ve said…it’s been true…” Leon reluctantly wanted to lay it all out in the open. Even if it meant Wesker never forgave him, at least he’d know it was the complete truth. “…even what Chris said…I… I said it.”

“I know.”

Leon’s whole state of mind and body went to a halt at that. He blinked. Unsure if he was actually conscious or just dreaming the words that left Wesker’s mouth.

“You- you know?” Leon stammered in disbelief despite all that he’s hoped for.

 Wesker became silent again as he looked down in contemplation. Leon saw his throat bob shallowly, almost like he was struggling to put his thoughts into proper words.

“Everything that happened back there…” Wesker began quietly. Even though the implication of his words were like an incoming tide, the warmth of his voice was a relative comfort to Leon’s ears. “What Chris said… Whatever it was  _you_  said in the past… I know you didn’t mean it.” Wesker reworded, then looked back up to meet Leon’s eyes. “I know you didn’t mean it." He repeated in a more resolute tone. He then leaned in closer over the tub. His voice growing softer.

“Because first of all, you and I both know I’d never give you a fucking  _freebee_.”

Leon was so drawn into his words and staunchness, he could do nothing but lay there, awestruck.

“And second of all, if that’s really what you were after, you'd be long gone by now after failing to get it.” stated Wesker, words somber yet mildly soothing all the same. “You’re too much of an idiot to pull something like that off anyway.” And he gave Leon a smirk.

A very smug and endearing smirk.

Leon felt his heart melt. Felt his eyes sting even more, knowing that Wesker never had any reasonable doubt. That he actually took the time to think it all through.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not still pissed off. And even if I wasn’t, the last thing I’d do is take advantage of you while you’re intoxicated.” he said, leaning back away. “So I advise you to keep your hands to yourself.”

Leon couldn’t stop himself this time. He breathed out a huff of laughter, full of relief and happiness, he could almost cry.

“So  _gallant_.” He couldn’t help but snark back albeit in his weak and shaky voice.

“Did you not listen to a word I just said? I’m still angry with you.” said Wesker, though there was the faintest hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. “But I suppose it’d be a lot easier to stay that way if I didn’t love you so much.”

Leon’s breath almost stuttered to a halt at those words. He looked at Wesker in stunned surprise. Never expecting to actually have the feeling be mutual.

_Did he really just say that?_


	25. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's got regrets  
> Regrets for days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting logged out of my account I finally logged back in!  
> I've moderated the story by blending in some chapters together and taking out 'not a chapter' since I can finally safely stay logged in! sorry that this took out some comments but I will always hold them dear to my heart <3 The story hasn't changed at all so don't worry about going back to read the slight corrections! I've only tried to make it more smoothly to read!
> 
> By the way, over a hundred kudos? You guys are awesome! It's like Christmas all day over here lol

Leon’s entire body felt waterlogged and sluggish. His mind was in a similar state. He didn’t remember where he was or what had happened last night. It took a solid ten minutes just to open his heavy lidded eyes and it was another ten minutes for him to realize that he wasn’t in his own room.

“mmph…” Leon whined into his pillow, brain fuzzy and confused. _The fuck happened last night?_

He struggled to sit up properly but ended up gracelessly rolling over instead. Flopping onto another body laying alongside his own.

Wesker jolted out of his slumber; eyes shooting open and glowering up at Leon.

“Leon…” Wesker grumbled, sounding more annoyed then usual. He pushed against the dazed teen, successfully rolling him back over on the other side of the bed.

Leon whined again but it sounded more like a gripe.

“What the fuck…” Leon moaned. His head was starting to throb. And what the hell was Wesker doing here? “Where am I?”

“In my room, genius.” Wesker informed before releasing a yawn.

“What?”

Wesker shot him a reproachful look before his eyes narrowed a moment later.

“Do you not remember anything from last night?”

“Uh…” Leon trailed, trying to piece yesterday together. Fuck, his head was hurting and his vision kept blurring in an out of focus. “What happened?”

Wesker went quiet at that and his gaze shifted to look up at the ceiling. He suddenly seemed resigned to say anything. Leon’s eyebrows slanted into a frown. He fought to sit up again, this time succeeding in propping his arm behind him. He squinted at the room, recognizing the black charcoal drawings of Venus fly traps covering the walls and the real life versions sitting on the windowsill. Leon’s gaze then turned down at the bed and he noticed that he was dressed in a matching pair of black pajamas that wasn’t his own.

Suddenly images started to flash before his eyes.

He saw Claire and Chris’s house. The party. An array of crowded bodies. The pool…

Leon shook his head, trying to get his thoughts straightened out. More memories were starting to surface in his mind. He could hear Wesker’s voice. He could _feel_ Wesker holding him. He remembered telling Wesker he loved him. And he remembered Wesker saying it back.

And that was it.

His mind went blank after that.

“I…” Leon lifted a hand to rub his eyes. “…what happened?”

“You really don’t remember?” Wesker sounded almost dismal. Leon turned to face him.

“I remember you saying you couldn’t stay mad at me…” began Leon, faintly wondering if he could trust his foggy memory. “…that you loved me.”

Wesker’s expression mellowed out a little but he gave Leon an expectant look by raising a definitive eyebrow.

“And after that?”

“…I don’t know.” Leon admitted rather embarrassingly.

“Probably cause you passed out.” Wesker informed.

“I did?” asked Leon. He looked down at himself again and slightly hesitated before speaking. “Is that why… did you dress me?” Leon inquired. Come to think of it he smelled pretty clean too, nothing like alcohol or vomit. His face started feeling warm and he shifted his gaze to the side to avoid meeting Wesker’s.

“I kept it strictly professional.” Wesker assured. Leon looked back at him and could see the sincerity in his eyes. Still…that didn’t make the feelings of embarrassment at being taken care of go away.

“Um…thanks.” Leon said abashedly.

“You woke up halfway through it.” said Wesker. Leon’s eyebrows rose.

“What? I did?”

“You tried to get me to join you for a bath.”

“What?!” Leon said, not remembering this at all.

“I declined of course, but when it came time to get you in some clothes you tried to get me out of mine.”

Leon’s face started to burn uncomfortably hot. He could do nothing but sit there mortified as Wesker recapped on everything that happened last night.

“Afterwards, I tried putting you in the guestroom but then you started crying.”

 _Oh my god…_ Leon thought in dread, covering his face with his hands. He knew that whenever he got a bit drunk he tended to get a little clingy but this just went to the extreme.

“So I agreed to let you sleep in my room as long as you kept your hands to yourself. But of course you didn’t listen and you kept fucking biting me.”

“I bit you?!” Leon squawked, shocked at his own actions.

“Multiple times.”

No wonder Wesker woke up a bit grouchy this morning. Leon must have been all over him the entire night.

“Wes, I’m so sorry.” Leon apologized in shame, almost teary eyed. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Leon asked worriedly. Looking over at him and meeting his eyes. What he saw there was a glint of amusement. And just below that, the hint of a devious smirk. It took Leon all of three seconds to realize it.

And when he did, he grabbed the nearest pillow and whacked it on Wesker’s face.

“You **asshole**!” Leon yelled. The only reply he got was muffled laughter. “And here you had me thinking I was some sort of succubus!”

The laughter intensified and it was almost contagious enough to get Leon to start smiling, but instead he crossed his arms and trained a glare on the other teen.

“Well…” Wesker was saying as he lifted the pillow off his face. “I wouldn’t really mind if you were.”

That ended up getting a smile out of Leon. He knocked the pillow out of Wesker hands and leaned over him with a smirk.

“Is that so?” said Leon, bending down to brush his nose along Wesker’s. “Do you really want me to rip out your heart?”

He felt a hand cup his face, startling him slightly.

“You already have it, you know.” Wesker murmured, rising up to ghost his lips over Leon’s. Leon’s expression melted into a warm smile and he bridged the small gap between them with a soft kiss. One that lasted briefly but felt perfect all the same.

“But seriously… I didn’t do anything?” Leon asked afterwards, a little anxious to find out the truth.

“You were out like a light.” Wesker reassured.

Leon exhaled a breath of relief. The last thing he needed was to embarrass himself even more after everything that already happened. He was actually surprised that Wesker was even here with him, or that he was here with Wesker after that night of debacle.

“…thank you.” Leon said, moving off a little and glancing away, chagrined.

“What for?” asked Wesker, looking mildly confused.

Leon was quiet a moment, feeling increasingly discomfited and guilty.

“For…” and he cleared his throat at the swell of emotions that suddenly hit him at the memory of Wesker never letting him go. “…for holding on to me.”

He could feel a dull sting in his eyes and he turned away to avoid crying in front of him. He must still be recovering from the alcohol affects because he’s never felt so emotionally unbalanced before. Wesker must have sensed it because a moment later, Leon felt a comforting arm pulling him against a strong chest.

“I’d never let you go.” Wesker said quietly.

Leon’s heart swelled at his words and his eyes swelled with tears. A few spilled down his face. He felt fingers skimming along his cheek, wiping away the wet streaks.

“What’s the matter with you?” questioned Wesker, tone sounding perplexed but also gently curious.

“That’s just it…” Leon sniffled once, feeling even more insignificant at not being able to keep his feelings in check. “After everything that happened… you should be angry. You should have left. Fuck. I’m such a horrible person.” Leon began to ramble in a slew of words. “I _threw_ up on you. I treated you like crap. And fuck…now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure my phone was in my jeans last night when I jumped in the pool.”

“It was.” Wesker confirmed.

“I’m such a shit friend. You bought it just for me. I should just die.”

“Leon.”

“I let everyone talk shit about you. I should have stood up for you. I’m such an idiot. You deserve better.”

“Leon!” Wesker shook him by the shoulders to snap him out of it. Leon finally stopped talking and just resigned to slumping over and burying his face in Wesker’s shirt.

“Wes, I’m so sorry.” Leon’s voice was muffled in the fabric.

“As you’ve said.” Wesker enlightened. “About a hundred times last night.”

“I really am sorry.”

“Leon, it’s ok.” Wesker said comfortingly. “Does it look like I care about what any of those preppy idiots have to say about me? Besides, it’s not like I’m an icon of perfection. If it makes you feel any better the first couple days you started talking to me I thought you were a total doofus.”

Leon lifted his head and gave him a disgruntled look. Not knowing whether or not those words should make him feel better.

“Gee, thanks.” Leon said. Wesker chuckled and it made Leon finally turn up a smile again. He could feel that the air between them was calm and light. It seemed Wesker really wasn’t angry at him.

“So…you’re not mad?” Leon asked nervously. Needing to know for sure.

“I’m still a little pissed off but it’s not directed at you.” Wesker informed matter-of-factly. “Those conniving bastards are gonna get what’s coming to them tomorrow.” His expression turned dark and his voice grew lethal with the intent to kill. It made Leon shrink in on himself.

“W-wait…Wes, there’s no need to jump the gun. I’m sure there’s a good explanation to everything that happened last night. They’re really not bad-”

Wesker interrupted him with a sharp scoff.

“Not bad, huh? No, they just roofied you and almost got you killed last night.” grumbled Wesker grudgingly. “They’re all going to _die_.”

“Wait!” exclaimed Leon, throwing his arms up as if he could physically stop the wrath of hell from being unleashed. “Er…le-let me talk to them first.” Leon tried to coax. “I’m sure I can sort this all out… in a peaceful manner.”

Wesker looked at him, unconvinced, but he conceded in the end.

“Fine…” he ground out through his teeth. “But if I find out they did this for some stupid reason-”

“I’m sure there’s just a huge misunderstanding behind it all.” Leon cut in, unable to keep a nervous laugh out of his voice. For his friend’s sake, he hoped he was right.

“Alright.” Wesker’s features slightly softened and he leaned in to nuzzle Leon’s neck. “You should rest more. You’re probably still recovering from the effects.” His words brushing Leon’s skin. “I’ll bring you something to eat.” And he was moving away before Leon could protest.

“Wait.” called Leon. Wesker was already in the hall when he stopped and turned around.

“Today’s Sunday, right?” said Leon, trying to make sure he hadn’t completely lost track of time. “Shouldn’t you be at the food drive?”

“I’ll call and tell them I can’t make it.”

“But won’t Sherry be upset?” asked Leon, instantly remembering how cute and happy the little girl was last weekend when she spent time with them.

“I’ll see her at the next one.” said Wesker, walking away. Leon’s face fell. He felt bad because he knew he was kind of responsible for Wesker missing the food drive. And he made a mental note to apologize to Sherry the next time he saw her.

He sighed and laid back down, feeling heavy limbed and tired all over again. He was seriously not looking forward to school tomorrow. Definitely not looking forward to the drama that was most likely to commence. He didn’t know how things had gotten so crazy in such a short amount of time, but soon, he was going to find out.


	26. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's friends finally see the light.  
> But Wesker is Wesker

Leon was happy beyond measure. He’s never felt so chipper, so ready to take on the world. Now that it was Monday and he wasn’t nursing a hangover or trapped with a migraine as his thoughts ran amuck, he could fully relish in the feeling that he and Wesker were in love.

And it was the best feeling in the world.

The rest of Sunday had been so wonderful. He spent most of it sleeping of course but sleeping in Wesker’s arms was like a dream made into reality. Just thinking about it put him in an even more cheerful mood. It almost made him want to skip to school.

Almost.

But once he reached the parking lot life suddenly came to a crashing halt and everything that had transpired on Saturday reared its ugly head around the corner. Shattering Leon’s perfect ambiance.

He groaned and dragged his feet on the sidewalk.

Wesker had driven him home last night at Leon’s request. It was only practical. Because the last thing Leon wanted was Wesker to be at his side the minute he saw his friends again. Things were going to be tense enough with just Leon talking to them. He didn’t need Wesker shooting them all the death glare at the same time. Speaking of Wesker, the other teen was no where in sight as Leon entered the building and scanned the halls. Funny thing was, Claire and Chris were nowhere in sight either. Including most of the football team and a good chunk of the cheerleading squad.

 _Odd…_ Leon thought to himself, continuing his search further into the school and past the other crowds of kids getting ready for class. He hoped Wesker hadn’t gotten to them first. He hoped Wesker hadn’t _killed_ them already. _Please have mercy._ Leon prayed as he quickened his steps but his anxiety was quickly rising above sea level the longer it took to find them. The bell hadn’t rung yet but it was close enough to first period to make Leon start panicking at their lack of appearance.

Leon’s pace turned into a jog and he was just about to lose all hope of ever seeing his friends again when he heard a couple of pained voices echoing down the hall. Leon skidded to a halt past the double doors before quickly backtracking and sticking his head into the gym.

Sprawled on the bleachers were Chris, Claire, Steve, Piers, Jill, Excella, Ada, Alexia, and Louis. They looked like a pack of moping puppies. Most of them either had their face in their hands or their face in the bleachers.

“Uhh… guys?” Leon hesitantly approached them. All of them looked over at the sound of his footsteps and they instantly jolted upright at the sight of him.

“Leon!”

“Oh my gosh, Leon! You’re alive.”

“I was so worried.”

“Shit, Leon, I’m so sorry!”

“I didn’t even want to partake in it!”

All of them were speaking in unison and it was hard to pinpoint who was saying what.

“Wait, wait, slow down.” calmed Leon, holding his hands up. They eventually went quiet. “First things first, what are you guys doing in here?”

They all looked down or away from Leon. Chris slumped further into the bleachers.

“We were…hiding.” Chris reluctantly admitted.

“Hiding?” Leon inquired, confused.

“From you.” Claire clarified, still looking away in shame.

“And Wesker.” added Louis.

“What? Why?”

“I saw him prowling around the halls this morning and he looked like he was ready to kill someone!” Louis said in distress. Chris grimaced.

“I’m not afraid of that douchebag.”

It was Leon’s turn to frown. He crossed his arms.

“Then why are you hiding in here?” said Leon, a bit defensively.

“Like I said…” Chris began, then looked down at his hands before releasing a deep sigh. “Look, Leon I… I’m sorry.” said Chris, looking back up to met Leon’s gaze. “What happened over the weekend, it should have never happened.”

“Wait,” Claire cut in. “Leon, before you make any assumptions, it was all my idea. I’m the one who planned to get you intoxicated. It was me who was trying to get between you and Wesker.” said Claire, looking more guilty by the moment. “None of it was Chris’s doing.”

Chris gave Claire a heartened look before reaching out a hand to give a comforting squeeze to his sister’s shoulder.

“It was _all_ our doing.” corrected Chris. “All of us are to blame on some level.”

“But why?” asked Leon, causing everyone to look at him. “Why have you guys been so against Wesker?”

“Because…” Chris started uncomfortably as Claire bit her lip. “I was jealous.” he finally confessed.

“Jealous?”

“I was jealous because you’re my best friend, Leon. But now you’re spending all your time with Wesker. It made me think that you had a new best friend. And after what happened over the weekend… it seems you have one.” said Chris dejectedly.

“Chris, how many time do I have to tell you? You are and always will be my best friend.” affirmed Leon resolutely.

“Then why are you always with Wesker?” Chris asked, almost desperately. “What is he to you?”

Ada fidgeted, instantly looking uncomfortable as if she knew the truth, the same could be said for Claire.

Leon paused a moment. Not knowing how to answer or if he even wanted to. But he knew that if he wanted to fix this mess once and for all, then he had to tell them the truth. He took a deep breath to try and soothe his racing heart.

“Wesker’s my boyfriend.”

Everyone froze in stunned silence.

It was so quiet in the huge gym that Leon’s ears started ringing and the silence only grew more excruciating with each passing second. His heart was pounding erratically and he didn’t know if he was either going to die from a heart attack or from the embarrassment of blurting that out loud.

But then memories of Wesker started to pop up in his mind. Memories of Wesker smiling and laughing. Of them hanging out and cuddling together. None of that was worth being embarrassed about. Because those memories were the happiest moments of Leon’s life. And with that firm resolve he looked his friends in the eye and proclaimed proudly,

“I’m in love with him.”

More stunned silence but Leon didn’t care. He was going to make sure the truth was out there. He didn’t even care if the whole school could hear him.

“It’s why I’ve been spending so much time with him. And just because I love him and he’s my boyfriend doesn’t mean any of you are in any way insignificant. For fucks sake, none of this would have happened and we wouldn’t even be having this conversation if Wesker had been a girl. If anything, you’d all be happy for me. You’d be congratulating me. And instead of trying to pull us apart you’d actually make an effort to keep us together.”

Again, he was met with silence. He thought that maybe they were appalled. Or that any moment now they’d laugh and ridicule him as the next social outcast of Racoon High. But at this point Leon was too out of breath and tired to care. Besides, if they did mock him for liking a guy then they weren’t really his friends to begin with. He turned away.

“Well…that’s all I wanted to say.” said Leon, almost disappointingly as he began to walk towards the doors.

“Leon, wait.” It was Chris’s voice. Leon stopped and turned around. Chris was standing now and was giving him a longsuffering look.

“I’m sorry.” Chris apologized again.

“I’m not the one you need to say it too.” stated Leon, beginning to leave once more. Thinking the last thing that Chris would ever do is apologize to Wesker.

“No, you’re right.” Chris agreed, making Leon stop in his tracks. He glanced over his shoulder up at Chris. “I’ll apologize to Wesker.”

Leon’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“You will?”

Chris nodded.

“Yeah. You’re right. I wouldn’t have thrown such a fit about this whole thing if Wesker had been a girl. I would have been happy for you…” and he paused a moment before adding, “I _am_ happy for you.”

Leon’s expression softened into a warm smile. And it made Chris smile in turn.

“Thanks, pal.” said Leon.

“I’ll apologize too.” Announced Claire, standing up.

“Me too.” said Jill

“And me.”

“Me as well.”

Everyone else joined in and Leon felt his perfect mood from earlier finally returning.

“We’ll all say sorry to him and he can even join our circle if he wants.” said Chris, sounding unenthusiastic yet eager to get it over with.

 _I doubt he’s gonna wanna have anything to do with it but it’s a start._ Leon couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. He was just happy that his friends finally accepted Wesker for who he is.

 

<<<<<<<<<< 

 

“I can’t believe you.” Leon all but groaned through his teeth. But on the contrary, he _could_ believe it. And in all honesty, he wasn’t even surprised.

Wesker didn’t acknowledge the fact that he heard him and Leon fought the temptation to whack him with his notebook. He lost the fight and a resounding _slap_ echoed down the empty halls causing Wesker to jump and shoot a glare at Leon with his jaw clenched.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Wesker snapped, rubbing the back of his head.

“What’s _my_ problem? You’re the one with a stick up your ass!”

“Excuse me?” it wasn’t exactly a question but more like an argument. Leon let out an exasperated sigh.

“My friends apologized to you face to face. And what did you do?” Leon said, pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend who stubbornly looked the other way with a grimace on his features. “You told them to shove their apologies up their asses. I can’t believe you!”

“They weren’t even sincere!” Wesker argued evadingly.

“Not sincere?” Leon almost scoffed in disbelief. Chris and the rest of his friends had apologized to Wesker like they promised and even after Wesker was unforgivably rude, they still tried to make it right.

“Not even after Chris hand wrote that _sincere_ apology letter and had everyone else sign it and personally deliver it to you as a sign of truce? I guess that wasn’t sincere enough was it? Because what did you do?” Leon confronted, again pointing a condemning finger at him. He didn’t even wait for Wesker’s answer. “You let him know exactly what you thought of his apology letter by scribbling all over it. IN FRONT OF HIM.”

“It was a lousy written note.”

Leon groaned in frustration, nearly ripping out his own hair.

“Wesker! They’re trying to make an effort here. I wish you’d do the same!”

“They don’t deserve my forgiveness. Hell, they don’t even deserve _your_ forgiveness. Not after what they did to you.” Wesker stated bitterly.

“ugh…” Leon grumbled, giving up once and for all. “You’re insufferable.”

“And you’re an idiot.”

Leon tackled him, bringing them both to the floor and fighting like cats across the hall.

“I hate to love you.” Leon spat in a huff, still fighting.

“And I love to hate you.” Wesker snarled back, pinning Leon in an arm lock. "Especially after that comment you made about me being the girl in this relationship."

"That's not what I said!" Leon argued in breathless annoyance. Leave it to the gossipmongers to twist his words around. “I said that there never would have been any drama if you had been a girl!”

He gritted his teeth when Wesker twisted his arm in an abnormal direction, eliciting a light _pop_.

“Argh! You fucking asshole!” Leon shouted.

“What the hell-?” a voice pipped up in the background instantly causing both boys to jump to their feet and fix their appearances like nothing ever happened. Just then, Ethan and Mia walked in from the adjoining hall looking completely baffled by what they just saw.

“What are you two still doing here?” asked Ethan skeptically.

“School’s out you know.” chirped in Mia behind him.

Wesker scowled.

“Says the two losers still wandering around the hallways.” Wesker retorted. “Are you dimwits lost?” Leon elbowed him in the ribs to try and keep his saltiness in check.

Ethan held up his math book.

“After school tutoring.” he informed.

“Were you two tutoring each other?” asked Mia nosily. “In the art of manhandling?”

Before Wesker could hash out an insensitive remark Leon grabbed his hand.

“We were just leaving.” announced Leon, tugging him slightly.

“About that party…” Ethan began, causing Leon to pause a moment. “Pretty crazy, yeah?” said Ethan, attempting to strike up a conversation. Wesker snorted.

“More like lame.” the tyrant commented.

“What happened about those cops anyway?” asked Leon, the subject now piqued his interest. He never got to hear the rest of the story about what happened after they left, too busy with school and sorting out the feud between his friends and Wesker.

“Oh that? That was just a prank me and Mia played. There weren’t actually any cops headed there.” explained Ethan with a shrug and looking slightly amused. Mia giggled behind him.

“I thought it was pretty funny. But I supposed it was a good thing we did it because it gave Chris and Claire enough time afterwards to clean up the house before their parents came home.” said Mia.

“Well aren’t you two just a miracle in disguise.” Wesker said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. “It would’ve been better for them to get caught by their parents…” he added in a grumble but Leon quickly pulled him in his direction.

“I’m starved! How bout we go get milkshakes? Ethan, Mia, we’ll catch you later!” Leon departed hastily, dragging Wesker behind him all the way to the front doors.

Ethan and Mia stared after them, looking even more confused than before.

“Wait… Was he holding Wesker’s hand?” asked Ethan.


	27. So Edgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon can't help that he's hot stuff  
> Wesker can't help his temper

A few days later, Leon was sitting in the school library minding his own business, reading up on some English literature when the slam of a book nearly sent him up the wall.

“Leon!” came an ecstatic squeal that ringed in his ears.

“uh…Hey, Ashley.” Leon greeted halfheartedly.

It was the principal’s daughter. Ashley Graham. She’s been voted for student rep of her grade and was also one of the most popular girls on the cheerleading squad despite only being a freshmen.

“What are you doing here?” asked Leon, trying to be casual yet he couldn’t stop himself from subconsciously leaning as far away from her as he could. The girl had a history of jock hopping. She’d date one football jock one month, then dump him and hop to another one. Leon was one of the few who hadn’t been crossed off her list yet.

“Oh you know…” Ashley hummed leaning in close and making Leon almost fall off the edge of his seat. She had the overwhelming smell of bubblegum on her breath. Which wasn’t too bad but it was so strong it made Leon’s nose crinkle.

“Just working on my history research paper.” she replied, though, her eyes were anywhere but on her paper. “Say, you know homecoming isn’t too far off…” Ashley began.

“Oh really?” Leon mumbled, burying his nose in his book and trying to use it as a shield against her.

“Yeah. Time flies so fast, you know?” she giggled.

“Mmmhmm.” Leon hummed.

“So, I was wondering…” she trailed, scooting closer to him and propping her chin up on one hand. “Since like, homecoming is a few weeks away and your like one of the few people who hasn’t asked anyone to the dance… I was wondering… if you’d like to take me?”

Leon heard a splintering snap from behind him. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut. Not wanting to catch a glimpse of a very agitated Wesker near the pencil sharpener.

Geez, was she stupid? It’s only been a couple days but pretty much the entire school knew that he’d come out saying Wesker was his boyfriend. He’d hardly been able to get by in the mornings without hearing something whispered about him in the hallways. Most of the rumors weren’t exactly derogatory. More like speculations that he wasn’t actually dating Wesker, just in a _platonic_ relationship. Other rumors were that he wasn’t really gay, just _experimenting_. It made Leon roll his eyes so much he knew they were bound to roll out of his head soon.

“Um…Ashley… Look, I don’t think I’m going to the dance.” Leon regrettably informed. It had Ashley instantly demoralized. She slammed her palm on the table and stood up.

“What?! But that’s impossible! If you don’t go, you’ll be the only one who doesn’t!” she exclaimed.

“He won’t be the only one.” Leon heard a frosty voice behind him and it made him shiver with dread. _Oh great. Here we go…_

Ashley startled and whorled around to stare up at Wesker, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She let out a small huff and crossed her arms.

“Well, no one’s surprised if _you_ don’t show up.” She said tartly. “Not that you’d be missed.”

 _Oh shit._ Leon could practically feel the violent energy emitting from Wesker’s presence. Leon quickly jumped up and slid between them, pushing against Wesker to walk backwards.

“Well, look at the time! I think it’s almost lunch!” Leon laughed nervously, He dug his heels harder into the floor when Wesker didn’t budge. Ashley let out another huff for being practically ignored.

“Really Leon, you’re not going to the dance? Do you really wanna end up like this loser?” she said, waving a hand in Wesker’s direction. Leon wanted to tape her mouth shut. For her sake more than anything.

“Uh… Ashley, you know Wesker’s my boyfriend, right?” Leon said, not being able to help how nervous his voice was. He was worried about her safety and worried about this little scenario combusting in the quietest place in school. But Ashley didn’t seem to have any ounce of self-preservation because she laughed out loud.

“Yeah suurree… The school rumors? I’ll believe _that_ as soon as I believe Wesker actually has anything worth liking about him.” she taunted, brushing past them in a haughtily manner. But that was before Wesker stuck his foot out and caused her to fall on her face.

“ **Wesker**!” Leon scolded.

 

<<<<<<< 

 

It was a miracle that Wesker wasn’t expelled for that little stunt, but given his impeccable track record, it wasn’t too surprising he was let off with a warning at his first offense. Leon really thought Wesker was smarter then to fuck with the principal’s daughter but apparently no one was safe from the wrath of hell and it’s been on the loose ever since Monday.

Leon sighed, sinking further into his seat in the corner of the empty study hall. It was a new day yet he was already trying to hide from it. This past week has been so stressful. Ever since he came out about his and Wesker’s relationship it had the whole school talking. And any little offhand remark or thoughtless joke made in Leon’s direction had Wesker going off on someone like a rabid dog, causing tension that had nearly every student on edge. Even Leon. If he didn’t keep his boyfriend on a tight leash he didn’t know how they were going to survive the rest of the school year.

“Is someone hiding in here?” called a voice, making Leon straighten up and grip the sides of the desk. A head poked into the room and he saw that it was Claire. Leon relaxed.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Leon breathed, leaning back into his chair. Claire lifted an inquisitive eyebrow. She walked further into the room and sat down next to him.

“As opposed to who?”

“Oh, I don’t know. A certain ice cold killer.”

Claire giggled but Leon only sighed in resignation. Claire paused at the sound of it and studied him carefully.

“Are things not going well with him?” Claire asked thoughtfully.

“It isn’t that.” said Leon, looking conflicted. “It’s just… I don’t know… he’s been a bit different these past couple of days.”

“Well, he _does_ seem a bit on edge.” Claire observed. “And not just toward me and the gang.”

“So you’ve noticed?”

“I think everyone at school has noticed.” Claire lightly joked. Leon weakly smiled but it was soon gone. Claire considered him again. “Is there something wrong?”

“I don’t think anything is wrong really. Maybe…” Leon thought a moment, unsure of himself. “Maybe its just a lot at once. I mean, when I told you guys the truth about me and him, I wasn’t really expecting it to hit me this hard. And maybe it hit him hard too.”

“Did you talk to him about telling us first?”

“What?” Leon asked confused for a moment. “Um, no?”

“Well maybe you should have.”

“I don’t think Wesker cares.” Leon defended.

“It’s not about that though. You should have discussed it with him first before blind siding him like that. And maybe that’s why he’s a little off kilter right now. Everything that anyone says puts him in attack mode because he wasn’t expecting people to suddenly know about the two of you.” explained Claire. Leon went quiet for a few minutes, taking in everything she said to heart.

“I didn’t think about that.” said Leon, sounding slightly ashamed.

“It’s alright. You were just trying to do the right thing at the time.” comforted Claire. “Have you guys talked since you told us? And I mean _talk_ outside of school.”

“No… not really.” Leon exhaled in a tired breath. “He’s been so edgy lately… It puts _me_ on edge. And on top of that there’s been school work and football practice…”

Claire gave him a look.

“I know. I’m making excuses.” Leon finished.

“Talk to him.” advised Claire.

“But what am I supposed to say? _Hey, I’m sorry for making our relationship public_?”

“Well, that’s a start.”

Leon took in a deep breath but then exhaled into a smile.

“You have a point. Thanks for the advice.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” Claire said with a wink.

“You really are good at this relationship stuff aren’t you? Well, when you’re not trying to split two people apart.” Leon chuckled, causing Claire to laugh with him.

“Trust me, I’m only going to bring people together from now on.”

 

<<<<<<<<< 

 

Leon was busy over next week. With homecoming approaching and tests being scheduled one after another, it was hard to find extra time away from all the studying and football practice. But he managed to free up a couple hours after school and had planned the perfect evening out with his favorite person in the world.

“I’m not getting on that thing.” Wesker protested when Leon held out an extra helmet for his motorcycle.

Leon puckered his lip.

“Please? You’ll like it.”

“You can’t read the future.” Wesker retorted. Leon’s features crinkled into a grimace.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d be such a pussy when it came to motorcycles.”

“What did you say?”

Leon shrugged and turned away, putting on his helmet.

“You know, I was going to give you a surprise,”

Wesker was silent. Leon straddled his motorbike.

“…but now you’ll never know what it is.”

Wesker uttered something profane under his breath before snatching the helmet out of Leon’s grasp. He straddled the seat behind him. Leon smiled in his helmet and revved up his bike.

“Hang on to me.” warned Leon.

“I think I’ll be perfectly fi-” Wesker was saying before the motorcycle instantly jolted forward and sent them speeding down the road. Wesker threw his arms around Leon and clung on for dear life. Leon couldn’t help but laugh which earned him a glare he couldn’t see.

They sped down the streets of Raccoon City with the wind whipping around them. Leon always loved the feel of the road on a motorcycle. It was always so freeing, almost like flying. But it was even better with Wesker riding with him. The feel of the other teen pressed close against his body had his skin growing warm despite the slight chill from the autumn breeze. He wished the both of them could just ride forever. Past the city and into the horizon. Until it was just the two of them and nothing else. But Leon already made plans and it wasn’t long before he reached the exit he needed to take to get to their destination. They turned off the main road and onto a more quieter street. Leon drove a few more minutes through the peaceful suburbs of Raccoon City before slowing to a complete stop near a large woodsy park. The two of them got off and removed their helmets.

“Where are we?” Wesker couldn’t help but ask.

“Lakeside Park.” answered Leon, securing both helmets to the handlebars of his bike. Wesker didn’t look very thrilled with that information.

“A park.” he nearly groused. Leon smirked, opening his seat compartment to fetch out a thin red blanket, and a lunch box. Wesker raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“And what’s that?”

“You’ll see.” Leon said cheerfully, wrapping an arm around him and leading him down the jogging trail. Wesker looked reluctant but let him lead the way. The air was calm and quiet. There were hardly any people around, probably due to the chilly weather but it was a nice crisp kind of temperature that wasn’t too hot or too unbearably cold. The trees that lined the path were in different shades of red and yellow and many of the leaves were raining down on them from the smallest gust of wind.

“It’s really beautiful out here.” Leon casually remarked.

“Hm.” Wesker acknowledged. Leon smiled and leaned in closer.

“Like you.” And he planted a swift kiss to his cheek, making Wesker blush a vibrant red.

“Leon!” Wesker complained, either from the corny complement or the wet kiss. Or perhaps both. Leon laughed.

“Where are we going?” Wesker demanded impatiently.

“You’ll see!” Leon promised. Wesker sighed but continued to be led. About ten minutes of pleasant strolling through the park, they came to a small clearing where the trail looped around a lake. The water’s edge was lined with fallen leaves and the reflection of the partly cloudy sky could be seen on the calm surface.

Leon unfolded the blanket near the lake shore and sat down. He pulled the small lunchbox onto his lap and looked up at Wesker who was still standing idly by.

“Would you like a snack?” asked Leon.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Would you like to sit down?”

Wesker looked increasingly irritable.

“Look Leon, whatever this is-” Wesker began in an impatient tone. Leon moved the lunchbox aside and reached up to grab Wesker’s hand. Before Wesker could finish his sentence, Leon yanked him down. Wesker’s words were caught halfway in his throat as he landed clumsily in Leon’s lap. His cheeks instantly brightened into a light pink and Leon smugly grinned as he presented the lunchbox again with the lid now opened.

“I brought your favorite.”

Wesker took one glance down to spot the nicely packed strawberries, strawberry shortcake, and vanilla pudding. Wesker made a disgruntled face.

“You mean _your_ favorite.” he grumbled.

“ _Our_ favorite.” Leon corrected, nuzzling his neck.

“You could have waited until the weekend to drag me out for a picnic.” Wesker uttered, still trying to look indignant. He attempted to move off of Leon’s lap but the football captain wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to his chest.

“You’re rather intolerable today. More than usual.” Leon observed. Wesker was still frowning and he gave a noncommittal grunt.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Leon finally asked. The other teen looked momentarily confused.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“You’re angry.” Leon surmised, studying him carefully.

“I’m not angry.”

“Well… you’re something.”

Wesker tried to get up but Leon tightened his arms around him.

“Okay, you’re upset.” Leon said instead.

“I’m not.” Wesker griped, adding more force against Leon when the jock wouldn’t move away.

“I’m sorry.” Leon abruptly stated, making Wesker take pause.

“For what? I told you nothing’s wrong.” Wesker reaffirmed more stubbornly this time.

Leon gripped his chin and looked into his eyes, feeling the other teen go rigid at his touch.

“I’m sorry for making our relationship public. I should have talked with you first before telling my friends about us.” Leon said ruefully. Wesker looked a bit unnerved, shooting his gaze upward like he wanted to roll his eyes.

“Leon, you know I don’t care what people know or don’t know. Or what they even say.” Wesker stated.

“That’s beside the point. It’s the principal of the matter.” Leon reasoned, skimming his fingers up into Wesker’s hair to grab his gaze again. “And I’m sorry.”

The other teen went still and the opposition in his eyes alleviated somewhat. Leon used that to his advantage and continued in a gentle tone,

“You’re part of my life, Wes. I want to include you in it as much as possible. And I want you to include me in yours the same way. If there’s anything that ever bothers you, anything that ever worries you, I want you to tell me.”

Wesker was silent and Leon waited for him to say something.

After a few drawn out moments, Leon leaned in and nudged him on the nose with his own.

“Are you still in there?”

“Yes, Leon!” Wesker snapped in agitation.

Leon couldn’t help but laugh under his breath. And a second later he could feel a huff of amusement against his own face.

“Well, I’m waiting for you to tell me what worries you.”

“The only thing I’m worried about is your stupidity.” Wesker countered, his smile growing. And it caused Leon to let out another laugh. At the sound of it, Wesker’s features softened and Leon could feel the other teen’s body relaxing in increments against his own. Like every twisted tendon that had been rigged tight over the last few weeks was finally slackening in his arms. It had his heart beating aflutter. Because he loved it when Wesker felt safe enough to be completely at ease with him.

“Leon,” Wesker’s voice had him almost jumping from the depths of his thoughts. “In all seriousness though,…”

Leon went stiff and held his breath.

“…I’m not angry.” Wesker assured in a tone that made Leon almost instantly melt. “I wasn’t ever angry. Yes, I admit…I might’ve overreacted on some people over the last couple weeks. But it wasn’t about anything you did.” And he reluctantly paused before adding, “I just hate the overall population in general. That’s all.”

“Wesker…” Leon groaned under his breath, trying hard not to roll his eyes. Though, he supposed he really shouldn’t be surprised. “You really are impossible.”

“Impossibly in love.” Wesker chuckled before leaning in to initiate a kiss. His lips were warm and welcoming. Leon didn’t hesitate to press back into them, tracing the seam of his mouth with his tongue before pushing inside. He tasted like mint and vanilla and Leon faintly wondered if Wesker had been baking recently. He wanted more of that taste and he delved his tongue in deeper, brushing it against Wesker’s own tongue which shrunk back almost shyly. It almost made Leon smirk into the kiss. Wesker soon broke the contact after that, slightly winded and looking a bit flustered.

“You really are an animal.” He nearly griped. “It’s almost like you’re trying to eat out of my mouth.”

“Do you really not like it? Am I a bad kisser?”

“It’s not like I can compare you to anyone else.”

The quarterback became quiet a moment. Then, he smiled softly and closed the distance between them again. He placed a chaste kiss on Wesker’s lips.

“It better stay that way.” Leon murmured. A light shade of pink tinted Wesker’s cheekbones and Leon chuckled at how cute he looked.

“You really going to get possessive on me now?” Wesker asked. “Especially after I found you with Graham’s daughter?”

Leon scoffed.

“For the last time, there was nothing going on there.” Leon defended.

“She was halfway on top of you before I showed up.”

“She wasn’t even touching me.”

“She had her breath all over your face!”

Leon wanted to throw his hands in the air and give up but they were still around Wesker and he couldn’t risk letting him go.

“Wes, this is one of the reasons why I wanted to talk to you. You can’t just keep flipping out on everyone at school just because they breathe in my direction.”

Wesker didn't say anything as Leon spoke, not even to make an effort to defend himself and Leon took it as a sign that Wesker was taking this all to heart.

“I need you to trust me.” Leon said softly.

“Of course I trust you. It’s everyone else I don’t trust.”

Leon breathed in and out of his nose to try and remain calm.

“Well, at least understand that homecoming is next week and it’s bound to have some last minute girls wanting me to take them to the dance. So please don’t try to kill any of them just because they talk to me.”

Once more Wesker was silent. Not looking happy at all with that information. Leon waited a few moments before an idea sprouted in his mind. The corner of his mouth curved up and he leaned in close to brush his lips over Wesker’s ear.

“You know what would keep the girls away? If I already had a date to the dance.”

“I don’t think I like where this is going…” Wesker said uneasily, quick to connect the dots. “You better not ask-”

“Will you go to homecoming with me?”


	28. Tuxedo Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker hates shopping.  
> Almost as much as he hates Leon's friends XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all those who still follow the story! I'm really trying to make updates regularly but the Holidays got me so lost for time. And also thank you for all the kudos and comments! They're wonderful gifts ^_^ Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Leon spent the weekend shopping for tuxedos. With Wesker of course, who had to be considerably persuaded into even agreeing on going to the dance. Leon couldn’t really blame him. If he was being honest, dances weren’t exactly his thing either. He only participated out of obligation for school spirit. And aside that, his friends would throw a bitch fit if he didn’t end up going.

He huffed tiredly, wishing for that overrated evening to be over already as he swiped through the jackets on the nearby rack. He could sense Wesker’s brooding presence behind him even though he was at least five feet away; leaning on a different rack and looking detrimentally thought-provoking.  

“Wish you wouldn’t stare holes in my back…” Leon muttered with the metallic swipe of a hanger ringing in his ears.

“Wish you’d left me at home…” Wesker responded, equally displeased with this evening’s activity.

“Well, if you’d just help me out here then maybe you could go home sooner.” retorted Leon. He guessed that Wesker’s face was gradually twisting into a murderous scowl. He didn’t have to look over his shoulder to confirm that. The bitter chill in his tone was enough to let Leon know exactly what mood he was in.

“I don’t even want to go to this stupid dance. As if one bad experience with those idiot friends of yours wasn’t enough…” Wesker was snarling under his breath. Leon’s brow twitched at the insult.

“Wesker, for the last time, they’re not idiots. And besides, they _apologized_ …” Leon intoned. Another screech of a hanger gnawed at his ear drum as he gave a rather harsh swipe down the rack.

“Do you honestly take them seriously? They’re making a fool out of you.” Wesker continued unforgivably. Another harsh swipe. Another painful screech of metal on metal before Leon whorled around looking as agitated as Wesker now.

“What is so damn hard about giving them a second chance?” Leon demanded. He saw Wesker’s jaw clench. As if wanting to snap back but restraining himself from doing so. Leon let out a collective breath, turning back to the clothing stand to continue his search. He pulled out a dark purple suit jacket, not so much because he liked it but to infringe the silence that grew thick in the air.

“How about this one?” Leon suggested.

“I hate it.” was Wesker’s immediate response. Leon’s brow twitched a second time as he hooked it back on the rack. He pulled up the next one without hardly looking.

“What about this?”

Wesker’s jaw was clenched again and Leon wondered if they were ever going to get out of here without killing each other first. He all but slammed the hanger back in place and sidestepped Wesker to get to the suits hanging along the walls; briefly running his fingers along the array of fabrics before finally just picking out multiple combinations of shirts, pants, jackets, and ties.

“What the hell are you doing?” Wesker questioned, though his tone sounded far from a question and more like an implication of his perplexity. Leon ignored him and hauled the heap of clothes in his arms to the closest fitting room. He dumped his findings inside before sticking his head out and giving Wesker a pointed look.

“Well, are you getting in here?”

Wesker didn’t appear interested with the suggestion. He remained standing outside with his arms crossed.

“And why would I do that?” Wesker opposed.

“For fuck’s sake, do I have to spell it out for you?” Leon snapped peevishly, looking more and more at his wits end.

When Wesker didn’t reply he finally lost his composure.

“So that you can try some of these on and decide which to wear to the dance so that you can finally go home and brood where no one can see you!” Leon shouted, not doubting that the entire store could hear him.

A vein was starting to bloom on Wesker’s temple and Leon could see the tight lines working along his jaw. But Leon was sure he felt equally as pissed as Wesker looked.

“Now, are you going to get in here? Or do I have to drag you in here?”

The door to the small cubicle slammed shut with the both of them in it and Leon tried to think of it as an accomplishment no matter how small it was. He held up a dark blue suit jacket with matching pants to go with a white button down.

“Try this first.” offered Leon. When Wesker didn’t take the clothes Leon restrained himself from throwing them at his complicated boyfriend. Instead, he took in a deep breath and rubbed out the frown in his eyes. “Are you really going to be like this?” he muttered.

When Wesker still didn’t say anything and continued to scowl in true Wesker fashion, Leon calmly hung up the clothes on a nearby peg.

“You’re not making this easy…” Leon grumbled under his breath. He reached out and hooked his fingers under Wesker’s shirt, lifting impatiently.

“Up.” Leon commanded. He glanced into his eyes and saw a challenge spark in those smoky grey pupils.

“Was that an order?” Wesker challenged. Leon was still for a moment, meeting that gaze with an equally daring one. He leaned in, drawing close enough to skim his nose along the bridge of Wesker’s.

“If you keep being difficult, I’m not just going to _order_ you around. I’m going to physically _make_ you do it.”

“I doubt that.”

Leon could feel his own teeth scraping together. He knew that Wesker and him had spats in the past. Had fights both physical and verbal. But he can’t really remember a time when he’s ever felt this....... antagonized before. If Wesker was teasing him, he was really starting to push it.

“Wesker, you’re seriously pissing me off. Now if you really want to go home, you’re gonna have to put this on.” stated Leon, irrefutably. The tone in his voice not leaving this up for debate. But Wesker didn’t seem the least bit deterred by that because he leaned in even closer. So close, that Leon could feel his breath whispering over his lips.

“You’re going to have to physically _make_ me.”

 Leon finally lost his shit. If school, homework, and football practice these past couple of weeks weren’t enough to get him to his limit then it was the constant drama with his friends and Wesker’s fucking provocation at every turn.

A harsh _rip_ tore through the silence between them and Wesker looked down in stunned disbelief at what just happened. Leon hardly registered what he did. Feeling the fabric of Wesker’s shirt in his hands, or what was left of it, before the action caught up to his mind. Wesker’s eyes narrowed before they darted back up to lock onto Leon’s.

“You _didn’t_.” his voice a low rumble, a familiar growl that Leon recognized all too well when Wesker was undoubtedly wanting to throttle something. Though despite that, Leon remained stone faced and instead of succumbing to the heated anger rolling off the other teen in waves, he ripped away what was left of his shirt.

Wesker looked mortified.

And Leon could almost laugh, if he wasn’t so pissed.

“You have hundreds just like it.” Leon pointed out, voice as firm and unyielding as before.

“To a blind idiot it would seem so.”

“Your pants are gonna be next if you keep running your mouth.” Leon warned. The pounding vein returned to Wesker’s temple and it looked like he was seriously considering tearing Leon into pieces. But the football captain didn’t back down.

“Do you really want to walk out of this store without any clothes on?” Leon threatened.

“Leon, I swear if I didn’t love you as equally as I hate you then I’d _fucking_ kill you.”

“You say the sweetest things.” Leon said sarcastically. “Now put this on.”

He pressed the clothes against his bare chest and Wesker grudgingly took them. Leon let out a silent sigh of relief for that. He turned back toward his assorted pile and put together his own suit. He choose a similar jacket and pants but with a darker more sapphire color. And for the undershirt and tie, he chose silver.

“Do we have to share this fitting room?” Wesker asked, grimly. “There’s hardly enough space…”

“Well, _someone_ has to micromanage you.” Leon affirmed, keeping his back to him as he got undressed. Not like they hadn’t undressed in front of each other before. And Wesker’s seen him naked before when he had to wash and dress him the night of the party. They were way past the point of modesty but for some reason, Leon couldn’t help but still think of it as a line they haven’t crossed yet. He’s never undressed Wesker. At least, not completely. But he could paint a pretty vivid picture of what the other teen looked like stripped bare, with nothing but miles of smooth skin and hard lines of muscle.

He waved the image out of his head as he finished buttoning his suit jacket. After he straightened his bowtie he stepped up to the mirror for a full scale view. The suit was a good fit, aside from the few places that needed to be tailored. The dark blue matched his eyes and the silver accents complimented the whole set nicely. He smiled. Charming. And he knew it. He turned around to have a look at Wesker’s outfit. And realized that the other teen still hadn’t changed.

It took everything Leon had not to kick him through the door.

“Wesker…” Leon all but muttered quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “…do you want to tell me why you’re still standing there?”

“I couldn’t help but watch.” Wesker replied. And he sounded so serious it made Leon take pause.

“Well…” and the football captain was at a loss for words for a moment. “…this isn’t a free show. Now hurry up and put those on.” Leon stated swiftly. Trying to sound as resolute as before, but he couldn’t help the warm feeling kindling in his chest.

“You look beautiful.” said Wesker, still not moving to get dressed. And now Leon was definitely at a loss. He’s pretty sure that’s the first time Wesker called him beautiful. And it had him feeling weightless and dizzy. Yet steady and heavy all at the same time.

He blinked. Trying to keep himself grounded.

“…thanks…” Leon eventually replied, voice slightly uneven. He couldn’t stop himself from adding, “So are you.” He felt briefly embarrassed for saying it out of context. Wesker wasn’t wearing a tuxedo. He wasn’t even wearing a shirt. Yet that didn’t alter his perception that Wesker was always beautiful.

He saw a faint blush on the other teen. Spreading from his chest to his neck before finally crawling up his face. And Leon would be lying if he said that wasn’t adorable. It even had his own cheeks blushing. He turned the other way, trying to ward off the distraction.

“…now would you please get dressed?” Leon asked again; voice turning softer than before.

“No.” Wesker refused, tossing the clothes onto the floor.

And just like that, Leon’s entire mood turned a complete one-eighty. He swore Wesker was the only person in existence that could have him feeling calmly content one moment and then have him feeling murderously vengeful in the next.

“Is there a reason why you’re being so unreasonable?” Leon questioned irately.

“I’m not.” stated Wesker, reaching out to clutch Leon’s tux and pull him forward, making the jock nearly trip and fall into his arms. “I just think we’d look better as a matching pair.” murmured Wesker, giving him a final onceover. “And I think it _suits_ us both nicely.”

Leon went quiet.

“You did not just make a pun.” Leon finally said. But he couldn’t fight the rising smile on his face no matter how hard he tried. Wesker chuckled and Leon was laughing now too; all earlier traces of anger and annoyance soon fading away. Leaving him open for Wesker to lean in and press a small kiss to his lips. Despite all that cold and rough exterior, he was always so gentle when it came to affection. As if they didn’t spend ninety percent of the time trying to kill each other over something asinine.

There was a knock against the door that had them promptly breaking apart.

“This room is occupied.” Leon called out to whoever was out there. He heard footsteps wander away to the next cubicle. Leon breathed out a quiet laugh and glanced back up at Wesker who looked just as amused.

“I suppose we’re done shopping.” Wesker said, tone hopeful that the torture was finally over. Leon rolled his eyes at his dramatics but gave in.

“Yes. I suppose we are.” he agreed with a smile. Then he leaned forward to steal one more kiss. This one just as tender as the first one in its own form of apology.

"Sorry about your shirt by the way."


	29. My Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm trolling Ashley. lol sorry if she's anyone's favorite character!

It was the big day and the stadium was filled to the brim. Crowds of people had assembled even before warmups had begun. It seemed like everyone from school was present, including those of the opposing school that Raccoon High was going up against.

“Be aggressive! B-E Aggressive!” shouted the cheerleaders from the sidelines, waving their pom-poms about. The Raccoon team had popped a squat on the field to go over some last minute strategies. But Leon’s attention was far from the voices of his teammates as he caught sight of a dark silhouette emerging from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look and sure enough spotted Wesker at the side of the field. The same side were the cheerleaders were posted. A worried furrow creased Leon’s forehead as he secretly prayed that the cheerleaders would just let him pass by without any drama. But Ashely Graham was standing at the head of the line and it was almost like her sixth sense was high-tuned to Wesker’s presence. She whorled around and came face to face with him.

“ _Fuck_ …” Leon uttered under his breath. “Just walk by her. Just walk by her.” He chanted over and over again. Hoping that Wesker could somehow hear him. “Please, don’t cause any drama. Not in front of all these people...” Leon muttered to himself, looking increasingly anxious.

“Uh, Leon? You okay, pal?” asked Piers alongside him. Leon pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to find out what happens next.

“Wesker and Ashely….” Leon muttered agonizingly.

The team looked over to where Ashely was standing and Piers tried to give Leon some much needed comfort.

“What about them? Doesn’t look like they’re fighting.” observed Piers. Leon stared back at the pair who were engaged in a standoff. Wesker wasn’t moving or even talking but Ashely seemed to be throwing a real fit over just his presence alone. Leon heard her shouting in the distance, but she was too far away to be understood.

“…you sure about that?” inquired Leon, trying to keep himself from biting his fingernails.

“Naw, they’re good. They’re just talking.” chimed in Steve.

But suddenly Wesker snatched one of Ashley’s pom-poms out of her hand and before she could make an attempt to get it back, Wesker threw it over his shoulder and into the crowd. His actions interrupted the cheerleader’s _‘Be Aggressive’_  mantra, and they all gawked at him.

Leon slapped a hand over his face.

“He couldn’t behave for just one day…” Leon grumbled to himself. _Why did I even ask him to come to the game?_

The cheerleaders were all riled up in a frenzy. They surrounded Wesker and more shouting could be heard. Wesker didn’t appear fazed by it though. Because he snatched up another pom-pom from an unsuspecting cheerleader and threw it halfway across the field.

“Hey!” Chris shouted, unable to keep himself from interfering. “Keep that crap off the field! The game is about to start!”

“Are you worried you’ll trip over it and break your pretty face?” Wesker shouted back at him. “Oh wait, it’s already ugly as fuck!”

Chris’s skin turned bright red.

“You wanna say that over here, asshole?!” Chris hollered at the top of his lungs.

Leon already had a headache and he hadn’t even been tackled yet. He could hear the voices of the cheerleaders again and the wind must have been blowing in his direction because he was able to make out some words this time.

“Yeah, jerk. Why don’t you just head on back home? As you can see, this isn’t a snake’s natural habitat.” sneered Ashely.

“Don’t make me take that other pom-pom away.” Wesker threatened.

“Wesker!” Leon shouted, drawing all of their attentions. Wesker and the cheerleaders looked over. “Would you please sit down?” Leon called from center field

Wesker looked just as fed up.

“Gee, I would…” he began before rounding on Ashely. “…if someone’s fat ass wasn’t in the way!”

The girls gasped in unison. Ashely recoiled like she was physically slapped.

“How dare you!” shouted one of the cheerleaders as the rest began to yell at him again too.

“Yeah, Ashely isn’t fat!”

“She’s one of the skinniest girls on the squad!”

“Yeah, she’s a flyer!”

“I feel sorry for the people who carry her then.” Wesker retorted. The girls looked on in disgruntlement, shaking their heads in disapproval.

“You’re a real piece of work, Wesker. I honestly don’t know what the hell Leon sees in you.” tutted Rebecca Chambers, the second flyer.

“What did you say?” Wesker growled.

Leon finally decided it was time to step in and do some damage control. He ran up and quickly got between them.

“Whoa, now. Wait just a second. There’s no need to fight.” placated Leon, grabbing Wesker by the arm to lead him away. He only had a few minutes before the game started and he didn’t need Wesker going to war with the cheerleaders on such a high-stakes night.

“Hmph.” Ashely turned her nose up in the air and turned her back on them. Leon quickly put more distance between them and dragged Wesker to the other end of the bleachers.

“You know, this isn’t how I pictured you supporting me on my big day.” reproached Leon, sitting him down on the bottom bench. Wesker frowned at being handled like a child. Before he could come up with a retort, Leon spoke first. He didn’t have much time after all. “Could you just sit there and try _not_ to kill anyone for forty eight minutes?” Leon asked. But he didn’t even wait for Wesker to answer before he turned away and rejoined his team on the field, leaving the tyrant to sit and brood all by himself.

<<<<<<<<< 

It was halftime. The Raccoons were down by two and their coach was giving them the ‘what are you willing to do for glory’ speech in the locker rooms. Leon wanted to go back outside and check on how Wesker was doing but he was too busy listening to his coach ranting over battle plans. He hoped the team could pull through this. They needed to win this. Not winning a game on homecoming would just make the rest of the night miserable.

Their coach wrapped up his speech and the team came together with their hands in the center shouting: Go Raccoons! In the next moment they were strapping on their helmets and sprinting back onto the field.

<<<<<<< 

It was the forth quarter. Leon’s team was tied with the opposing team and there was just four minutes to go. He bared down and told himself to focus. Their team had the ball. This was it. They needed to score in order to win.

“Hike!”

Leon heard the command and the field sprang into action. He caught the ball and looked for an opening to pass to one of his teammates. Chris was busy holding back two other players. Steve was guarding his own man. Billie was head locked with another guy. And Piers couldn’t get open no matter how much he zigzagged between their opponents. The rest of the team were no better off.

 _Fuck_ , Leon felt the impending dread start to fill his chest. He saw one of the opposing players break free of their defensive line and he dove straight for Leon. Leon knew that he had to run. He tucked the ball under his arm and quickly dodged out of the way of the tackle. He kept going, weaving through oncoming players with pivotal footwork and acrobatic-like jumps. He could hear the crowd start to cheer. The volume of their screams growing louder as Leon got further down the field.

“Go Leon!” he heard Piers shout behind him as he gave chase to a pursuer that was on Leon’s heels. Leon tried to pump his legs faster but Piers couldn’t catch the pursuer in time.

The wind rushed out of Leon’s lungs as he was tackled from behind. He hit the ground hard and the world seemed to go silent. Leon could almost feel the weight of the crowd’s disappointment. The collective sighs of defeat.

When Leon lifted his head up he caught sight of the score board and saw that time had run out. But he also saw that his team was now in the lead. He looked back down and realized that he had fallen over the white line. And it wasn’t long before the roar of the crowd finally reached his ears.

“Touchdown!” the announcer shouted ecstatically.

His team was immediately upon him, all jumping into one big dog pile.

“You did it!” cheered Chris.

“Why do go bro!” laughed Steve.

“That was fucking awesome!” said Piers.

“Ugh! I can’t breathe!” huffed Leon, digging himself out from under all the bodies. His team laughed and quickly gave him some breathing room. They all started running toward their coach, half of them splitting off to the Gatorade cooler. The crowd was also beginning to flood the field in celebration. Leon smiled but didn’t join them. Instead he looked around the crowd in hopes of finding Wesker. Leon looked to where he last left him, but the bench was empty.

Leon hastily scanned his surroundings, wondering if maybe Wesker had moved to a different spot or perhaps he was in the bathroom. He moved away from his celebrating team to search for his missing boyfriend. He just got to the end of the field when someone grabbed him by the shoulder and a torrent of water spilled over his head.

Leon was frozen for a shocked second but then he swiftly whorled around and saw Wesker standing before him with a now empty water bottle. In the distance he could see that his coach was also getting the same treatment with the Gatorade cooler from his team. Wesker smirked.

“Congratulations.” he said, tossing the water bottle over his shoulder where it twirled through the air a couple of times before hitting Ashley in the back of the head. Her hand immediately flew up to her hair and she turned around with a scowl on her narrow features.

“Owe!” she whined.

Leon ignored her and lunged forward to wrap his arms around Wesker’s neck, pulling him in for a hug. He didn’t even care if the entire stadium could see them. Wesker cringed and wrinkled his nose.

“Ugh… Leon, you stink.” Wesker complained. But it wasn’t long before he acquiesced in wrapping his own arms around the quarterback.

“I stink like a champion.” stated Leon. Wesker chuckled.

“Yeah.” He agreed, tightening his arms around Leon. “ _My_ champion.”

<<<<<<<<<< 

It was almost time. Leon rechecked himself in the mirror, making sure everything looked perfect. He was in the middle of straightening his bow tie when the doorbell suddenly rang. Leon was quick to move down the stairs and open it. He already knew who it was. Wesker had offered to drive him after they both got ready for the dance and Leon had been more than happy to accept the offer. He got to the door and turned the handle.

It felt like someone literally stole the air from his lungs. Wesker stood on his porch looking like a model that just stepped out of a Vanity Fair magazine. The suite looked amazing on him. Hell, Leon was willing to bet it even looked better on Wesker then it did on himself.

A compliment was just on the tip of Leon’s tongue when his mom appeared from behind him and gushed over their appearances.

“Awwee!!! You two look so handsome!” she squealed.

“ _Mom_.” Leon groaned.

“Could I take just _one_ picture?” she pleaded with big puppy dog eyes.

“I don’t-” Leon began but the flash of a camera cut him off and nearly blinded him.

“Thanks so much, sweetheart!” she prattled cheerfully, tucking her camera away in her pocket.  _Sneaky._

“Mom! I wasn’t ready!” Leon complained.

“I hope you two have fun tonight!” she sing-songed before promptly closing the door on his face. Wesker chuckled.

“I really like her.” he said.

“You don’t have to live with her.” muttered Leon, but there was a smirk on his lips. He turned to Wesker and gave him another once-over, feeling his heart start to beat a little quicker. “You look handsome by the way. That suit looks amazing on you. I wonder where you got it?”

“Very funny.” intoned Wesker, rolling his eyes. Then he smiled back at Leon. “You look really nice too.”

Leon felt his face grow warm.

“Thanks, Wes.”

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah.” said Leon, moving closer to grasp Wesker’s hand in his. “Let’s go.”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

When they arrived back at the school music was already blaring all the way from within the gym. Students were pulling up in the parking lot and filing through the doors in droves. Wesker parked his car but looked reluctant to get out. Leon gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. It got Wesker to smile and it gave him the courage to step out of the vehicle and follow Leon into the building. He really wasn’t looking forward to this though and Leon could almost read his mind on the matter.

“We won’t stay for long.” the football captain assured.

“I’ve heard that before…” Wesker uttered. Leon glanced at him and squeezed his hand again.

“I promise this time.” Leon vowed. That eased Wesker’s mind somewhat. But he still wasn’t excited about being trapped in the same room with the Redfield’s and their idiot squad.

They entered through the doors of the gymnasium where it had been decked out in black lighting and purple balloons. The place was packed with teenagers and the majority of the students were dancing to the beat of the music. A group of people whisked by and stopped at the sight of Leon.

“There’s our star player!” called Chris enthusiastically, the rest of the group cheered and wolf-whistled. Leon bashfully waved them off.

“It was a team effort.” insisted Leon. Steve came around and looped an arm across his shoulders. Inserting himself right between Leon and Wesker and forcing their hands to break apart. Wesker glowered.

“Oh give yourself more credit. If you hadn’t scored that final touchdown, we never would’ve won the game!” exclaimed Steve, talking loud enough to be heard over the music. The rest of their friends cheered in agreement.

“Come on, Leon! You've gotta do a victory dance with us!” suggested Claire waving him over toward the dance floor. Leon ducked out of Steve’s hold and backed up until he was at Wesker’s side.

“Naw, maybe later. I’m actually pretty thirsty.” Leon declined evadingly.

“Well, the snack table is over there. Word of advice though,” began Piers before moving closer and leaning toward Leon’s ear. “Billie spiked the punch.” Piers was then pushed aside by Claire.

“You can catch a drink later! The party’s just starting.” Claire persisted.

“You should go.” Wesker’s voice suddenly pipped up beside him. Leon gave him a hesitant look. “Homecoming only happens once a year. You should dance with your friends.”

That was a little uncharacteristic of him to say. But Leon was already being promptly grabbed by both Claire and Steve and being dragged off toward the dance floor before he could protest.

“Okay, fine. Just one dance.” Leon reluctantly agreed and he glanced over his shoulder at Wesker but he already lost sight of him in the thick of the crowd.

<<<<<<<<< 

If Leon wanted to jump around like an idiot with the rest of the morons, then Wesker couldn’t stop him. After all, he did insist that Leon go with them. But really, he had been hoping that Leon would’ve chosen to stay at his side instead. He supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised.

Wesker continued to brood by the dessert stand, nibbling on a fudge stripe cookie with a cup of punch in hand. He spit out the cookie then brought the punch to his lips but not before taking a small whiff of its contents. He crinkled his nose. It really was spiked. He was almost tempted to crush it in his fist but thought better of it and poured it back into the punch bowl instead.

“That’s disgusting. Why would you pour your drink back in the bowl where everyone else is drinking?”

Wesker turned toward the voice and it was none other than Excella Gionne dressed in a champagne colored gown with rose blushing make-up.

“It all tastes like shit anyway.”

“You really are barbaric.” she scorned. “Is there ever a day when you’re not trying to fuck things up?”

“Excuse me?” Wesker opposed. She waved him off with her hand.

“Yes. Please excuse yourself. If you hadn’t already guessed, no one wants you here.” she stated. Wesker narrowed his eyes.

“I highly doubt you speak for everyone.”

“Well, she speaks for the majority of us.” said Ashely, turning around from her group. A group that consisted of a handful of her cheerleading squad.

 _Fucking great…_ Wesker griped to himself. This was the last thing he needed.

“Honestly, you’re a real eyesore.” Ashely continued.

“Says the girl wearing a tiny pink dress that barely covers that fat ass.”

A projectile of punch flew straight for him and Wesker quickly sidestepped out of the way to avoid getting wet. Ashley was fuming mad. She slammed her empty cup on the snack table and glared daggers at him.

“I don’t see why you even bothered to show up if all you’re going to do is ruin people’s night.”

“Well, that’s part of the reason.” Wesker admitted, without missing a beat. “But the main reason is because Leon asked me to come.”

“Hmph. He’s out of your league, you know.” Ashely stated bitterly. “Do you honestly think that the social outcast of the school belongs with the star player of the football team? You’re giving him a bad rep. And ever since you two started hanging out, nothing but bad things have happened to him. If it wasn’t for you there never would’ve been a divide between him and his friends.”

“His friends did that all on their own.” Wesker argued but Ashely continued, raising her voice.

 “Well, if it wasn’t for you Leon wouldn’t have almost died that night at the pool-”

Wesker glared and felt his teeth clench. He didn’t have to take this. Least of all, from Ashely fucking Graham. The room was starting to feel too hot and being cooped up with a crowd of people he hated wasn’t helping him at all.

“…I need some air.” Wesker muttered to himself, walking away from them and seeking out the exit. The group of girls watched him go and Ashely smiled in satisfaction.

“Well, that was easy.”

<<<<<<<< 

Leon fought through the mob of dancers to get back to the safety of the sidelines. His friends had forced him to stay for just one more song because the song was “the final countdown” and they insisted that it was tradition for the team to dance together during it. So Leon had agreed, albeit against his own will and now he was sweating under his tux and desperate to get a drink from somewhere before he dehydrated. When he finally escaped the crowd, he found himself by the snack table and saw a bowl of punch sitting in the center. The warning Piers gave him earlier suggested that he best stay away from it’s contents and he looked around for a different drinking source. When he didn’t find one, he decided that his best bet lied in the hallway where the drinking fountains were. He exited the stuffy and crowded gym and made his way to the very appealing water fountains by the trophy cases.

He had barely gulped down two mouthfuls when he heard the doors to the gym open and a voice he recognize to be Ashely’s calling out.

“Leon! I’ve been looking for you! They just put on a slow song and I was wondering if you’d care to dance with me?” she asked, biting her lip tentatively, trying to look as appealing as possible. “Just this once? I’m sure Wesker wouldn’t mind.”

Leon let out a quiet sigh and walked back over to the doors.

“Sorry, Ashely. But I was actually just going to go look for him.” said Leon apologetically.

“But Leon, the song won’t last forever!” Ashely begged. “Besides… Wesker went out to take a breather. He said he’d be back in a bit.”

Leon raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“He did?”

Ashely nodded vigorously.

“Yep. So come dance with me! You can go find him afterwards.” Ashely pressed.

Something about this didn’t feel right to Leon. He’s already been gone for more then one song and now Wesker was missing? His heart was telling him to seek Wesker out.

“I’m sorry Ashely but I should really go look for him now.” said Leon, walking around her and opening the doors but then Ashely grabbed his wrist to stop him in his tracks.

“Just forget about him, Leon! He’s not right for you.” Ashely blurted, unable to keep her emotions in check.

“What?” Leon was completely baffled by her sudden outburst.

“Your life would be so much better off without him.”

Leon instantly jerked out of her hold.

“That’s not true.” said Leon stiffly. “My life is better off _with_ him.”

Ashely gasped but remained silent otherwise.

“Look Ashely, I know you’ve had feelings for me but you deserve someone who’ll reciprocate them. I’m in love with Wesker. And nothings going to change that.”

Ashely was silent with her mouth gaped for what seemed like forever. But then she finally snapped it shut and brushed passed him to open the doors.

“Well, I hope you live _happily ever after_ then.” she disparaged. Her tone was filled with poison, making the statement an insult rather than a warm valediction.

The doors slammed shut behind her and Leon let out a tired exhale.

<<<<<<<< 

Wesker splashed water on his face to try and cool off. This was the last place he saw himself ending up tonight. He couldn’t believe he let Ashely of all people worm her way under his thick skin. But all she had to do was drop Leon’s name and of course anything to do with Leon and his wellbeing had Wesker’s barriers instantly crumbling.

He dried himself off with some paper towels, trying to determine whether or not he should go back out there and look for Leon… or just go home entirely. Maybe that would be for the best. Besides, Leon had his friends here to have fun with. They’d keep him company.  Leon would be better off with them.

And Wesker would be better off…alone.

He was used to that by now.

Wesker looked in the mirror and saw that his eyes were red. He thought that maybe he had accidentally gotten water in them when he was washing his face. But now they were starting to sting. Maybe he accidentally got soap in them as well?

A hot liquid streak escaped from his left eye and ran it’s course down the side of his face. Wesker quickly swiped it away with the back of his hand.

“Fuck…” Wesker quietly cursed to himself. Had Ashely really gotten him this worked up? He can’t remember the last time he cried. His only recollection was from when he was a kid. When his parents left him alone for the first time to go work abroad.

Ashely hadn’t been what upset him.

The prospect of being alone had.

A noise from the hallway startled him out of his thoughts. Two voices vibrated through the bathroom door but Wesker couldn’t make out what they were saying. So he moved toward the entrance and cracked the door open.

“Besides… Wesker went out to take a breather. He said he’d be back in a bit.”

Wesker lost his breath when he saw that it was Leon. But then he felt immediately furious when he saw Ashely hovering around him like a pink vulture.

“He did?” Leon asked, sounding surprised.

Ashely nodded vigorously.

“Yep. So come dance with me! You can go find him afterwards.” Ashely pressed.

Leon hesitated for a few moments but finally made up his mind about something.

“I’m sorry Ashely but I should really go look for him now.” said Leon, walking around her and opening the doors but then Ashely grabbed his wrist to stop him in his tracks.

“Just forget about him, Leon! He’s not right for you.” Ashely blurted.

“What?” said Leon, looking startled now.

“Your life would be so much better off without him.”

Leon instantly jerked out of her hold.

“That’s not true.” said Leon stiffly. “My life is better off _with_ him.”

Ashely gasped but remained silent otherwise.

“Look Ashely, I know you’ve had feelings for me but you deserve someone who’ll reciprocate them. I’m in love with Wesker. And nothing’s going to change that.”

The world felt like it stopped spinning. Wesker’s heart stuttered out of rhythm at Leon’s words. Leon loved him. He _really_ loved him.

 _And nothing’s going to change that…_ Leon’s words continued to resonate in his mind. Making him truly believe that he’d never be alone ever again.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he entirely missed Ashely’s dramatic exit, leaving Leon by himself who looked tired and wrung out. Wesker opened the door all the way and stepped out into the hall. Leon looked up at the sound and stiffened at the sight of him.

“Wes…you…” Leon said in startled shock, looking from Wesker to the bathroom and then back at Wesker.

“I heard everything.” stated Wesker.

“You did?” asked Leon, unsure if that was a good thing or not.

Wesker strode over to him and Leon braced himself for whatever kind of punishment he was about to receive but then Wesker wrapped his arms around him. Leon froze in shock but was relieved, to say the least. He quickly returned the hug and smiled into his shoulder.

“You don’t know how satisfying that was to watch.” Wesker said contently. Leon chuckled and pulled back a little, raising a hand to cup his cheek. It was then he noticed something. Wesker’s eyes were a little red.

“You ok?” Leon asked, a surge of worry began to swell over him. But Wesker smiled and looked happier then Leon had ever seen him before.

“I’m better then ok.” Wesker assured. “I’m walking on sunshine.”

Leon laughed because hearing Wesker say that was adorable and heartwarming to the point where even Leon felt like he was walking on sunshine too. Leon took his hand and pulled him in the direction of the gym.

“There’s a slow song still playing. Would you like to dance?” Leon asked.

Wesker didn’t dance as a general rule. But if Leon was asking him to, then he couldn’t say no. He nodded and Leon’s smile grew brighter. They both reentered the gym where nearly everyone was dancing in pairs now with ‘I don’t want to miss a thing’ playing in the background. Leon and Wesker danced near the back of the room where there was more privacy. Leon put his hands on Wesker’s shoulders, not caring if that’s where the girls were supposed to put their hands, and Wesker put his hands around Leon’s hips. He pulled the quarterback a little closer so that their noses were almost touching. And Leon took advantage of the distance by leaning in to press a warm kiss against his lips.


	30. My One and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated S
> 
> For Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 200 Kudos?! You guys are awesome ^_^ <3 <3 ~blush~ <3 <3

As promised, they didn’t stay long at the dance which Wesker was thankful for. But now that the evening had ended early for them, he was a little curious on what they were going to do now. It didn’t take long for Leon to come up with an idea though. One that included food of course.

“Wanna grab some take out?” Leon asked, once they were back in the car. Wesker grimaced at the mention of something fast and greasy but relented.

“Sure…”

“You can say no.” Leon proffered, noticing his lack of excitement.

“And how could I say no to you?” queried Wesker matter-of-factly while starting up the engine.

“True.” smirked Leon.

They both decided on Chinese takeout and ordered a feast fit for two growing teenagers. Since they were close to Wesker’s place they chose to just head there and watch the season finale of Truekill.

“Can’t believe they’re already done with the third season,” Leon was saying, while poking at the boxes of food on his lap. Wesker shot him a glare.

“I can’t believe you’re eating in my car! What did I say about that?” he snapped. Leon chuckled and held up his hands

“I’m not eating! I was just looking!” he argued.

“And why would you look? We’re almost there. It’s not going to run off your lap, Leon.”

“You don’t know that.” Leon said, just to have the last word. Wesker rolled his eyes but luckily they were pulling into the driveway and were soon inside the empty home. They set their food on the centered coffee table and Wesker turned on the TV and changed it to the right channel. Leon plopped down onto the couch and kicked up his feet on the table. When Wesker turned around a scowl immediately seized his features.

“Barbaric.” was all he could grate out. Leon frowned then kicked off his leather shoes before putting his feet back up. Wesker was struggling not to just chop off his legs but in the end he let it go and joined Leon on the couch. The two teens pulled their boxes of food onto their laps as the last episode of Truekill began to play. It wasn’t long until the living room was filled with sounds of gunfire and explosions.

It went on for the next hour until it finally came to a cliché ending. Soft dramatic music began to play in the background once the credits started rolling.

“Well….that was anticlimactic.” Leon stated, looking a bit underwhelmed. Wesker hummed in agreement.

“Every season ends like that.”

Leon’s phone suddenly dinged. He’d managed to buy a flip phone before Wesker could go out and replace his other ruined one with an expensive smart phone. He was glad to finally have something he didn’t have to worry about breaking or getting wet. Leon dug in his pockets and opened his mobile, spotting a message from Chris.

 

**Hey, where are you? You left waaaay too early!**

Leon smirked.

“It’s Chris.” Leon informed aloud. “He’s wondering where I am.”

Wesker’s entire demeaner changed to embittered while Leon shot Chris a quick text.

 

**I’m with Wesker. He’s not really into dancing.**

It wasn’t even five seconds after sending the message when he got a reply.

 

**WTF! You missed out on who got homecoming King and Queen! And what about our annual ritual to go Ihopping?!**

 

Leon snickered. The team had been doing that yearly on each homecoming night. After the dance, they’d go to an Ihop restaurant and eat pancakes. Then after they were done they’d go to another Ihop and then another. Until they couldn’t eat one more bite of food. It was ridiculous but also fun and Leon was tempted to ask Wesker to come along and join them.

“What’s he saying?” inquired Wesker.

“We have this annual ritual where we go Ihopping after homecoming and he wants me to come.”

“Ihopping?”

“We hop from one Ihop restaurant to another.” Leon explained.

“Sounds moronic.”

Leon laughed aloud then gave him a hopeful grin.

“It’s actually pretty fun. Do you wanna go?”

“We just ate.”

“There’s always room for pancakes.” Leon pressed. Wesker scoffed, then got up off the sofa.

“You can go. I’m not interested.”

Leon grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

“And why would I go without you?” asked Leon, trying to tug him back down.

“…because, they’re your friends.” answered Wesker, sounding a bit reserved. As if just the mere mention of Leon's friends had him twisted in knots.

“Yeah, so? They can survive one night without me.” asserted Leon. He successfully yanked Wesker back down onto the couch and he couldn’t help but chuckle at his graceless landing.

“And by the way, I wanted to thank you.” said Leon.

“For what?” asked Wesker in confusion.

“For going to homecoming with me. Granted, we didn’t spend much time there, but I’m happy you decided to go.”

Wesker went quiet and his eyes shifted towards the TV. But he wasn’t watching it.

“You don’t have to thank me. It’s what I’m here for.”

The words were comforting, but the mono of his voice was anything but. Leon titled his head slightly to the side, feeling something in his chest start to squeeze his ribcage.

“…are you alright?” Leon asked carefully. Wesker shot him a glance, and then a quick smile. A smile that Leon would always love but he knew this one wasn’t real.

“I’m fine.”

“Hey…” Leon chastised softly, scooting closer to him. “What did I say about telling me what worries or bothers you?”

“Nothing’s bothering me.” denied Wesker, looking away. But Leon grabbed his chin and turned his face to lock eyes with him.

“Yeah?” said Leon testily, rubbing his thumb under Wesker’s pursed lip. “Then why were you crying when I found you in the hallway?”

Wesker tensed, looking a bit defensive.

“I wasn’t crying…”

Leon’s voice fell quiet.

“I respect if you didn’t want to tell me then. But don’t hide it from me now.” Leon murmured, lifting his other hand to card it through Wesker’s hair. “Did someone say something to you?”

Anger burned in Wesker’s eyes as Ashley crossed his mind.

“No.” he stated stiffly. “And you know I don’t fucking care what anybody has to say about me.”

“Wes, just because you say you don’t care, doesn’t mean that words hurt any less.” Leon reproached. He tightened his grip in Wesker’s hair, watching how the other teen winced slightly. “So are you going to tell me what’s wrong? Or am I going to have to make you?” Leon asked in a hushed voice.

He saw Wesker swallow but his lips remained stubbornly pursed. Leon was on the verge of losing his patience but instead of trying the verbal approach, he bent down and kissed Wesker deeply. Tracing the shape of the other teen’s lips with his tongue. He moved his hand from Wesker’s chin to grab his wrist, using his body weight to press Wesker down into the couch. His other hand withdrew from Wesker’s hair and wandered down his impressive frame before slipping under his dress shirt to push it up. He ran his fingertips over the planes of his abdomen before sliding his hand back down to disappear underneath the waistband of his pants. He added a more pressure into his kisses, delivering one after another and giving Wesker little time to breathe between them.

He could almost feel Wesker's pulse picking up underneath his fingertips as they grazed down his skin and he swallowed a startled hitch when he touched the other teen's hardening length. He wrapped his fingers around it and gave a slow stroke. A breathy moan trickled into Leon’s mouth but he was more focused on building a leisure rhythm, only pausing to give a teasing twist at the tip. Wesker jerked his hips up into his palm, obviously growing desperate for more of his touch. It was starting to make Leon lose his own self-control. He groaned, breaking away from Wesker’s mouth to lay slow kisses along his jaw. Murmuring against his skin,

“Your going to tell me, or I’m not going to make this feel good anymore.” Leon warned.

 He heard a quiet sound against his ear, one that could only be described as a faint whimper. And the fact that he could get Wesker to whimper was making him gradually hard. He drew his fingers low around the base of Wesker’s manhood and squeezed, wanting to hear more of those vulnerable sounds and savoring the moment when he did. The action only made Wesker more aroused as a few drops of precum leaked from his slit and trickled over Leon’s fingers.

Leon moved his lips lower, placing kisses down his neck before stopping to nip at his collarbone. He felt Wesker tense for a moment then relax and Leon bit him again, this time harder.

“Leon!” Wesker hissed in a mixture of pain and desire. Leon moved his hand a little faster, sensing the tension in the other teen. A full body tremor ran through Wesker’s bones but before he could fall apart in Leon’s grasp, the jock moved his thumb over the sensitive slit and pressed against it to block his release.

“ _Fuck_!” Wesker cursed through his teeth, on the brink of losing himself. He was trembling and sweat was starting to shine on his skin. His free hand was clutching Leon’s hip hard enough to form bruises but Leon didn’t let up. His grip around Wesker became tighter, causing the other teen to go rigid, muscles flexing apprehensively.

“Leon.” Wesker’s voice was shaky and weak, the pitch of it was on the brink of begging. And Leon almost gave in. He wanted to let go and make Wesker feel good. But he wanted something else more.

“Tell me.” ordered Leon. Wesker’s face was turned to the side, eyes shut as if he could just disappear. “Look at me.”

Wesker slowly turned his head toward Leon’s and looked up at him. What Leon saw was a picturesque sight of flushed skin, tousled hair, and eyes that looked more unguarded then he’s ever seen them. But there was also a sliver of fear that he’s never seen before either.

“Wes,” began Leon, that feeling in his chest was starting to crush him slowly from all sides. Was Wesker hiding something from him? Was it something that Leon did? The questions were mounting in his head. “What’s wrong? Am I hurting you? Did I hurt you?” Leon’s voice became increasingly distressed with each question.

“No.” Wesker finally responded. Leon moved his hand from Wesker wrist to cup his face, feeling a hot streak of liquid tumble over his fingers.

“Then why are you crying?” Leon asked, his own voice threatening to crack at not knowing what was wrong, or how to fix it. He didn’t know what else to do besides release him and he felt a hand fly to his face and grip his cheek. Wesker shivered and arched into his palm, finally able to reach his climax.

Leon brushed his thumb under Wesker’s eye, collecting another tear that escaped as his eyes squeezed shut. He stroked Wesker through the last of his tremors. And when the other teen’s body was finally unwound, Leon leaned in and pressed his lips against his cheek.

He’s never seen Wesker like this before. There had to be something seriously bothering him. Something deep down that was making him scared and insecure.

“What are you afraid of?” Leon asked gently.

“I…” Wesker took a shuddering breath to even his voice. He pressed his face into the crook of Leon’s arm, wanting to seek comfort there. Leon was quiet. Patient for Wesker to take as much time as he needed to express himself. It wasn’t often that he did. And now that he _was_ only made this moment all the more important.

A minute passed before Wesker finally gathered his thoughts together. “Sometimes I really do wonder if you’d be better off without me.”

Leon grew stiff at the familiar words. _That stupid jealous bitch Ashley…_ He knew she must have said something to Wesker beforehand. But he remained silent as Wesker continued.

“You should be living your life the way you want to. You should be having fun with the people you care about.” Wesker spoke, sounding dejected with himself. “I want you to be happy, Leon…. But I don’t want to be alone.”

“Wes…” Leon exhaled. Wanting to be exasperated but instead feeling crestfallen that Wesker thought of himself as insignificant compared to everyone else in Leon’s life. Well, that was going to change tonight.

He pulled Wesker’s face closer to his.

“Listen to me,” Leon intoned, voice firm yet affectionate. “I’m here with you because I _want_ to be. I chose to be here with you because I love you. And the happiest moments in my life are the moments I spend with you.” stated Leon. He moved in closer, skimming his lips over Wesker’s. “I’m always going to be here, Wes. I’ll never leave you alone.” promised Leon, before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Leon pressed Wesker further into the bed, their combined weight sinking slowly into the mattress. He only wished he had a bed as soft as Wesker’s back home. He unbuttoned Wesker’s suit jacket and shirt as he moved his lips over Wesker’s chin and down his neck, marking up a section of skin for everyone to know who he belonged to. He didn’t want to stop there. He trailed his lips lower; down to Wesker’s chest, kissing over his stomach and bellybutton; unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants in the process. A slight shiver ran through the other teen but Leon held him firmly in his grasp by the hips, pressing his thumbs into the indention of Wesker’s V-line.

Wesker had gone down on him once and now Leon was curious to know how the other teen tasted. He dragged the waistband of his pants a little lower to expose Wesker’s arousal. To Leon’s pleasant surprise, he was already half-hard again. He lowered his head and licked a long strip down the length of him. Sampling a musky flavor that was all Wesker’s own. He heard Wesker gasp above him; heard the crinkle of bed sheets as he fisted them in his hand. One hand dove into Leon’s hair, gripping tightly to the blond strands.

“Le-…wait-” Wesker broke off into a weak moan when Leon wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking gently and using his tongue to slide along the underside of it. Wesker became fully hard in his mouth and his breathing had turned harsh and shallow. Leon took him in further, being careful to mind his own tonsils. He got about halfway down, feeling the tip nearly at the back of his tongue. He swallowed reflexively and Wesker’s whole body seized up.

“ _Fuck_. Leon.” Wesker rasped in a whispered breath, trying to keep himself under control. He tugged at Leon’s hair, wanting to pull him off before he came but Leon knocked his hand away and swallowed again. He wanted to taste him. And in the next moment he did. Wesker’s body stiffened, the muscles in his abdomen clenched and unclenched and he came with Leon’s name on his lips. His first climax must’ve already taken a lot out of him because there wasn’t much he spent. Leon swallowed a mouthful, guiltily enjoying the feeling and taste of it going down his throat. He pulled off and crawled back up to hover over his drained boyfriend. Wesker looked completely wrung out and Leon couldn’t help but feel enraptured by the sight.

“Do you know how much I love you?” Leon whispered to himself, he wasn’t even aware that he’d spoken out loud until Wesker’s eyes shifted to lock onto his own. It felt like there was static in the air, making Leon’s heart skip a beat. The look Wesker was giving him was so open and raw and he knew it was a look that mirrored his own. He couldn’t stop the words drifting past his thoughts…and drifting past his lips. “Do you know how much I want to be with you?” Leon spoke softly, his eyes trailing down Wesker’s frame and the skin that lay exposed. The blood in his veins grew warmer and was rising steadily. “…in every way.”

If Leon was feeling overheated then he assumed Wesker was feeling the same. His skin flushed red and his pupils looked intensely amplified.

“I…” he began, voice still breathless from Leon’s prior attentions yet he had a hunger in his eyes that said he wasn’t sated. “I want to be with you too.”

Leon could hear his own heart pounding in his ears, could swear that it’s tempo was accelerating. Before him was someone who was gorgeous and perfect in every way, saying that he wanted to be with him just as much as Leon did. His feelings were torn between unbridled joy and overwhelming fear.

Because he’s never done anything like this with anyone else in his life. And he didn’t even know if he could do it right. What if he fucked things up between them forever? Or worse… What if he hurt Wesker?

He shooed the thoughts out of his head. The last thing he wanted was to look like a nervous schoolgirl in front of Wesker. But he didn’t want to just act like he knew exactly what he was doing either and make a mistake. He decided the easiest way to handle this was to be completely honest and up front about it.

Leon slowly leaned in and placed a kiss on Wesker’s lips as he struggled to cogitate words together.

“I want to tell you the truth…” Leon said quietly against Wesker's mouth. “I’ve… never done this…before.” He wanted to kick himself for nearly stumbling over his own tongue.

“…me either.” admitted Wesker. And Leon almost staggered off the bed at his admission. He supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised. Wesker wasn’t exactly a _charmer_ at school. Not that it mattered to Leon, but if he was being honest, he’d say he was a little glad that he wasn’t alone in the ‘inexperienced’ department.

“…we can take it slow.” Leon suggested. It took a moment for Wesker to nod, still rose-faced and shifting his body almost timidly. Leon didn’t want him to be nervous. It was bad enough that Leon was nervous himself. So he tried to appear calm and in control. Perhaps it would be easier that way. Though he faintly wondered if Wesker even wanted him to be the one in control. Instead of asking what would most definitely be an awkward question coming out of his mouth, Leon decided to test it.

“Is this ok?” Leon asked, moving his hand to Wesker’s leg and parting it slightly. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears again, worried that Wesker might just say no or push him off. But neither of those things happened.

“Yes.” Wesker answered in a voice that was just as nervous as Leon’s. Yet there was an amused quirk at the edge of his mouth. Leon blushed and looked away. Now realizing how silly he must be acting; as if he was trying to move across a minefield.

“Sorry, I…” Leon began, looking back up and catching Wesker’s gaze. The warmth in his eyes made Leon feel more relaxed and he smiled, voice becoming steady and warm. “…just tell me if I hurt you.” He finally verbalized.

“You’d never do that.” Wesker sounded confident. Leon cupped his chin.

“I know, but if it happens that I do… promise me you’ll say something?” Leon asked.

“…I promise.” said Wesker. Leon exhaled quietly and leaned back away.

Now faced with a new dilemma on what to do from here. He wasn’t exactly sure how he should go about this. Chris used to loan him some porn videos early on in sophomore year while he was dating Ada. But he never really watched them and most of the vids contained men on women action. There was one video that Leon faintly remembered were it was two men and a woman. The cinematography was mostly centered around the woman being in the middle but the men had also engaged with each other. One of the males had used lube on his fingers before inserting them in the other’s anus. And Leon couldn’t believe he was actually trying to use a porno of all things to help him at this moment. He shook the images of adults out of his brain and tried to focus back on the present.

He didn’t have lube. But he did recall how his teammates in the locker rooms would joke about going down on a girl if she was drier then the Sahara Desert. And fuck, Leon couldn’t believe he was grasping at straws again, sifting through the memories of his brain for anything to help him not look like a complete idiot during his first time. He felt a hand against his cheek, pulling him out of his muddled thoughts. Wesker must have sensed his internal conflict and Leon felt embarrassment flare across his skin at letting it show.

“You don’t have to think too hard, you know.” said Wesker. His voice was a welcoming comfort to Leon’s ears. …Until it wasn’t. “It’s not rocket science.”

Leon’s left brow twitched at the implicating insult. But he knew Wesker didn’t mean it degradingly. There was even a playful smirk on the usual stoic teen and it was contagious enough for Leon to turn up a smile.

“I’m glad I’ve got my trusty lab partner here to tell me that.” Leon muttered.

Wesker chuckled, rising up to connect their lips in a tender kiss. Leon kissed him back with an equal amount of gentleness. He then felt hands on his chest, fingers deftly moving down the buttons of his shirt and suit jacket. Leon’s breathing increased and he tried to remain calm as he followed Wesker’s lead; raising his own hand to finish his work on undressing him. Wesker rose up a bit more so that Leon could push his suit jacket and dress shirt off his shoulders. Leon’s own jacket had been tugged away, followed by his shirt. He felt hands at his pants next, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Leon helped shimmy them down his hips and off his legs. He reached to Wesker’s pants and carefully pulled them off, finally having the other teen completely stripped bare before his eyes.

And fuck, he was gorgeous. All sinewy muscle and tight lines… even his skin looked flawless. No stone sculpture of gods could compare.

“You’re fucking beautiful.” Leon said before he even knew he was saying it. A tinge of red blossomed on Wesker face and he lifted his hand to skim his fingertips down Leon’s torso. His light touch brought goosebumps to the jock's skin.

“Says you…” Wesker murmured, sounding self-conscious. “Adonis.”

Leon quietly laughed at the compliment and leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. His tongue moved against the line of Wesker’s lips, seeking entry. The other teen allowed it and Leon moved his tongue in to brush against Wesker’s own. The football captain moved his hand low, fingers gliding over smooth skin and ridges of muscle until he got to the juncture of Wesker’s thighs. He moved his hand down past the soft mound of pubic hair and gave a lingering stroke to his manhood. Wesker moaned into his mouth, his length quickly beginning to harden despite already climaxing twice. Leon didn’t give it too much attention though, instead, dipping his fingers down to his opening. Wesker tensed at his touch, his skin soft and sensitive… and dry. And Leon had almost forgotten about that.

A grip on his wrist made him jump. His heart nearly skidded to a halt at the feeling of Wesker’s firm grasp. He was beginning to think that Wesker was having second thoughts about all this when the other teen brought Leon’s hand to his lips. Before Leon could ask what he was doing, Wesker licked his index and middle fingers before enveloping them in his mouth.

And fuck, if Leon wasn’t so shocked by the act, he might’ve came right then. It was hot. His _mouth_ was hot. And his tongue was wet and velvety and Leon was trying so hard not to cum from the sight alone. He knew Wesker was probably just being practical. But in Leon’s view, it was practically erotic.

When he finally took Leon’s fingers out of his mouth, Leon couldn’t stop himself from swooping in and capturing his lips in a fond and heated kiss. He pushed Wesker further into the bed, bringing his slickened fingers back down and searching for his opening. When he found it, he took his time to try and push one finger in. But he didn’t get very far. The walls around his fingertip were tight and unyielding. The other teen hitched, a shiver rippling across his body. The quarterback didn’t hesitate to pull away, breaking the contact between them.

“Leon?” Wesker breathed, looking up at him with glassy eyes.

“I’m hurting you.” Leon detected, looking rueful.

“No.” said Wesker, hands reaching out to cup Leon’s face. “You’re not. It’s just… overwhelming.” Wesker spoke reluctantly.

“We can stop.” offered Leon. The hands on his face moved in soothing caresses.

“I don’t want to stop…” Wesker murmured. His words garnered a flutter in Leon’s chest and the reassurance encouraged him enough to try again. He took it slower this time, kissing Wesker’s lips to help take his mind off what was happening down below. He could feel Wesker relaxing beneath him, allowing his finger to delve deeper. But it wasn’t long before the receiving teen was tensing once more. Leon broke their kiss to press his lips against Wesker’s temple, hearing his boyfriend panting softly to catch his breath.

It took a few minutes for Wesker to relax again and a few more minutes for Leon to work his finger completely inside. He didn’t care for the long process, he just didn’t want to hurt Wesker. He pulled his finger out a little before reentering it, making Wesker gasp. Leon repeated the motion a few times until Wesker spoke up.

“Put another in.” Wesker huffed out, looking a bit worked-over already. Leon felt alarmed by the instruction.

“Another?” Leon asked, wanting nothing more than to take Wesker’s discomfort away. In a shaky motion Wesker nodded.

“You have too.” He sounded like he was still trying to catch his breath from just one.

He was too tight. Leon doubted he’d even be able to fit inside. And then he realized that was probably why Wesker wanted him to add another finger. With slight reluctance, Leon did as he was told. Going slowly and carefully, but even with his cautioned movements, Wesker still trembled under his touch and a pained furrow appeared along his brows as he closed his eyes. Probably trying to close himself off from the pain. Leon caught sight of Wesker’s flagged erection and he didn’t hesitate to give it some loving attention with his mouth, leaning in to wrap his lips around the tip before progressing further down.

Wesker groaned above him, his length gradually hardening in the jock’s mouth again. The tension in his body seemed to ease away and Leon took advantage of that by pressing his fingers in further, brushing up against something deep that had Wesker crying out and grabbing his hair almost painfully. Leon pulled off, kissing Wesker’s inner thigh as he paused to regain his own breath.

“What was that?” Leon asked in puzzlement.

“I don’t know…” Wesker panted. “…but I want you to do it again.”

Leon slowly drew his fingers out and pressed them back in, forcing them in deep enough for his fingertips to brush up on that bundle of nerves that had Wesker whining Leon’s name. And fuck, if he didn’t sound sexy when he was helpless. Leon did it again, and again. Until Wesker was nothing but a quivering and heaving mess, begging him in inarticulate words.

“What is it, Wes?” Leon asked, when Wesker pulled on his hair a bit too harshly to be passionate.

“Stop…” Wesker nearly choked on a moan. “…I’m going to cum.”

“So?” Leon rumbled, his own voice low with hunger. And he knew that his pupils must be more blown out then Wesker’s by now.

“I don’t want to…” Wesker all but whimpered when he felt those fingers prod in deeper for that secret place inside. “…not without you this time.”

Leon's heart almost jumped out of his chest. He couldn’t deny him that. Not when Wesker was this much of a hot mess. And not when his erection was painfully stiff against the bed. He hadn’t realized how hard he’d became because all his focus had been on his boyfriend. He pulled his fingers out and brought them to his own hardened length to give himself a few strokes, spreading the precum that was dribbling passed his slit over the rest of his girth. He moved his hands to Wesker’s legs and gently spread them apart. A wine-colored blush tinted Wesker’s cheeks as Leon moved in between them.

The jock leaned in to place one more kiss against Wesker’s mouth, brushing his nose along the other’s in a comforting gesture. His hands came around Wesker’s hips to grasp them firmly before lifting them up slightly off the bed. He guided his erection to Wesker’s pink taut opening, feeling the tip of his length pressing against the soft skin there. Wesker’s arms circled around his neck, one hand sliding up into his hair. And Leon’s heartrate was starting to pick up again. He hesitated, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly unsure of himself. But then Wesker’s lips brushed against his in a soothing kiss, giving Leon enough confidence to move his hips forward.

The tip of his erection slipped in. The first breach of skin sent a shiver up Leon’s spine and he pressed further along before he had to stop halfway. The compressing walls and friction around his length was almost too painful to ignore. He was hoarsely cursing to himself before he knew it. Because _fuck,_ he was tight. The sensation barely allowing him to even breathe properly. He looked down, catching sight of a few drops of sweat running off his chin and dripping onto Wesker’s chest. The other teen was also covered in sweat. His whole body was locked up tight except for the twitching in his thighs.

Leon leaned in, pressing his mouth against Wesker’s. The quarterback didn’t get much of a response from that. He broke away from the kiss and moved his lips along Wesker’s terse jawline, until he reached the lobe of his ear where he nipped at it before bringing it into his mouth.

“…relax. Try to relax…” Leon was murmuring, labored breath ghosting the outer shell of his ear.

“I…” Wesker panted, his tone almost desperate. Leon moved his hand from his hip and down between Wesker’s legs. He was starting to get soft again. The football captain warped his fingers around the base of his length and gave a steady stroke up. Wesker’s back arched up into his touch, causing Leon’s erection to sink further in.

“ _Ah!_ ” Wesker gasped, feeling that spot deep inside him getting rubbed in the most gratifying way. His arousal grew more palpable in Leon’s fist. Desire was burning low in the quarterback’s gut as he watched Wesker quiver beneath him. He drew his hips back a little, wincing slightly at the aching friction it caused to his manhood, before giving a gentle thrust. Wesker whimpered and Leon moaned. His length sinking in deeper, until his pelvis met Wesker’s flesh and they were finally joined completely.

“ _Fuck_.” Leon exhaled harshly. It was overwhelmingly tight and the sweltering heat that enveloped him was on the edge of unbearable. Yet somehow…it felt absolutely amazing. And he could hardly believe that he and Wesker were connected as _one_.

 _My one and only…_ Leon’s thoughts whispered benevolently, returning his lips to Wesker’s and swallowing the vulnerable sounds he was making. He continued to stroke his boyfriend as he began to gently roll his hips forward at the same time. His erection managed to hit that bundle of nerves inside Wesker, who elicited a pleasure filled moan. Leon angled his hips up a little, so that he could rub against those nerves with each careful thrust. It was gradually becoming easier to slide in and out and the bearing pressure that Leon felt before was settling down to a pleasant throb in his stomach.

“ _Leon_ …” Wesker sighed, his head tilted back against the pillows. His arms weakening their hold on Leon but his legs tightened around him, a warning that he was close. Leon trailed fervent kisses down his neck before coming to a halt at the hollow of his throat. He felt Wesker swallow under his lips and Leon slipped out his tongue to give a long wet lick all the way back up his chin. He continued on a path to his ear, stopping only to whisper into it:

“ _Albert_.”

Leon suddenly felt his boyfriend clench around him crushingly and in the next moment, he came from the contractions. The pain almost overrode the pleasure. Wesker was already so tight and to have him clamp up around Leon was like having someone trying to squeeze all the blood out of his cock.

 _Fuck,…Wes, you’re hurting me…_ a small voice wanted to plead out loud. But he knew Wesker couldn’t help it. He was probably hurting too if those tears that escaped his eyes were anything to go by. Leon's never seen him cry before today and what's worse, he had done so more then once. Leon wanted to wipe those tears away but his body finally buckled and he sagged against his boyfriend. Face falling in the slope of Wesker’s shoulder as the last waves of his painful orgasm trembled through him. Hot cum had coated Leon’s fingers along with the lower parts of their stomachs. And Leon could feel a new kind of heat seep around his softening length.

After a few silent moments of catching their breaths, Leon rose up to gaze down at Wesker who lay there in a state of exhaustion; skin reddened, body limp and covered in sweat. Leon reached out and cupped Wesker’s face in his hand, thumb moving over a flushed and tear stained cheek. He leaned in and kissed him, feeling Wesker's lips move weakly against his. He slowly broke away, a string of saliva hanging like a bridge between them. Leon wiped it away with his finger before gripping Wesker’s chin.

“Are you ok?” Leon asked, his voice quiet and still slightly shaking from the exertion. Wesker was silent for what seemed like an eternity before he swallowed. But instead of speaking, he only nodded. Leon let out a calm exhale, skimming his fingers back up to his cheek. “I didn’t hurt you?” Leon all but whispered, worried about the potential answer to that. Wesker shook his head ‘no’. Though despite that being the answer Leon had wanted, it didn’t ease his worry.

“Something’s wrong.” murmured Leon, bringing his hand up to sink into Wesker’s hair, he combed through the mussed tresses, hoping to calm himself and perhaps also Wesker. Another moment passed before Wesker parted his mouth to speak, eyes shifting away.

“Th-that’s…” He stammered slightly, cheeks blushing redder. Leon can’t remember the last time Wesker’s ever stuttered like that. His boyfriend swallowed again before continuing. “…You said my name.”

Leon paused, wondering what he meant before the memory caught up to him. Now he could feel his own cheeks growing warm.

“That’s the first time you said it.” mumbled Wesker. Leon bent down to his mouth, delivering a tender kiss.

“Do you want me to use it more often?” Leon asked thoughtfully, breath tickling Wesker’s skin. The other teen was silent again before he leaned forward and kissed Leon this time.

“No…” he replied after they broke apart, a warmhearted look spreading across his face. “…It’ll lose its charm.”

Leon chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend to pull him into a loving hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone was disappointed that Wesker was bottom and Leon was top. They'll be switching it up though ;)
> 
> Also, I know the story might not have delved in too deep about Wesker and why he's the person that he is. But in this story, Wesker is actually really insecure about himself and he's super sensitive because his parents left him on his own at such a young age. Being used to his solitude, he just felt safer keeping everyone at a distance and it was also a way to protect himself from anyone's 'scrutiny'. But deep down, he's really just starving for affection.
> 
> I just wanted to say that since his personality this chapter seems way too out of character because he's being super emotional. 
> 
> Honestly, I really dig an emotional and sensitive Wesker though ;)


End file.
